danmachi bell la rencarnacion de sans
by danmachi fanfic
Summary: este es mi primer fic disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El inicio de un entrenamiento.

Sans se encontraba en el hospital la razón frisk estaba muriendo todos sus compañeros estaban hay

Sans pov:

Hey frisk deberías dar a resetear el mundo asi podremos seguir siendo amigos y hacer locuras juntos

Frisk pov:

No lo hare Sans no quiero que sus recuerdos se vallan no quiero resetear viví una buena vida tuve hijos,

Esposa una familia muy hermosa y no quiero borrarlos a ellos tuve muchas aventuras con tigo y Papyrus,

Asisti a la voda de alphys y undyne ese dia me acuerdo que tu le pusiste una bolsa de gases a alpys y Undyne te correteo por medio mundo

Sans pov:

Bueno que puedo decir ese dia no me la aguante era el mejor momento inesperado para una broma

Aun me duele recordar cuando Undyne me alcanzo, ese dia jure no volver a hacerle bromas menos en eventos tan importantes jeje pero no cambies el tema ¡por favor Frisk resetea!

Frisk pov:

No lo hare vivi la mejor vida que he podido tener y me alegra de que hayas venido a despedirme

Mi mejor amigo.

Sans pov:

Si no reseteas entonces te hare vivir mas.

En ese momento Sans puso su mano en el corazón de Frisk y solto un enorme aura blanca, eso era la vida de Sans.

Frisk pov:

¿¡Sans que estas haciendo!?

Sans pov : yo ya he vivido suficiente llevo en este mundo mas de 350 años frisk pero tu tienes que vivir

Es por eso que te doy mi vida para que puedas estar feliz con tus hijos, los veas crecer, casarse, puedas estar

Con tu esposa y tambien se que tu seguiras defendiendo a los monstros del mundo entero

Por favor dile a papyrus que se cuide que para mi siempre será mi hermano y tambien mi mejor guardia real .

Frisk pov:

Sans ¡nooooooooo! En ese momento Sans se hizo polvo.

Pero su alma seguía rondando y llego a otro universo

Sans pov: ¿EH? ¿Dónde estoy? Bueno no importa ahora que lo pienso le dejare mis poderes a alguien digno me pregunto que pasara si le dejo mis poderes a alguien que no sea flojo como yo jeje

Bueno ire a buscar.

Mientras tanto en una mazmorra:

Un joven peliblanco de ojos rojos estaba huyendo, ¿de que? Un minotauro

ESCRITOR POV :

YA ME CANSE DE ESCRIBIR SANS POV FRISK POV ETC ASI SE SOLO ESCRIBIRE EL NOMBRE EN SOLO MAYUSCULAS

BELL ¡no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser! Que hace un minotauro en el piso cinco bell corrio por todo el piso 5 para perder al minotauro pero para su mala suerte se encontró con su peor pesadilla UNA CHANCLETA VOLADORA OK NO.

Se encontró con un camino cerrado

BELL esto no puede estar pasando se apoyo contra el muro mientras veía a su compañero cornudo al frente, el minotauro rugio brrroaggg bell se cubio los ojos esperando su destino, pero este nunca llego

Bell ¿HUH?

Una espada atravesó al minotauro en el abdomen

MINOTAURO ¿BRROAG?

y siguió por todo su pecho hasta llegar al hombro dividiendo casi por completo al minotauro dejando a bell lleno de sangre cuando bell se dio cuenta de quien estaba al frente se sorprendio

Había una espadachin en frente de el era de ojos doraros y tenia un cabello doraro hermoso a ojos de

Un conejo, ella llevaba una espada un tanto rara y llevaba una armadura ligera que le hacia ver sus atributos a la perfección el conejo sintió algo caliente andar en sus mejillas era Aiz Wallenstein de la familio loki

AIZ ¿estas bien? Pregunto la rubia pero el conejo se dio la vuelta y hizo honor a su apodo y se fue corriendo

AIZ: huyo.

SANS: interesante ese muchacho me da risa y veo que es un alma pura y noble

Bien decidido le dare mis poderes.

Mientras tanto con bell el se encontraba corriendo por las calles de orario lleno de sangre fue al gremio con su asesora ¡EINA SAN! Grito el conejo , ah bell kun dijo ella volteándose a verlo en ese momento su cuerpo se erizo y dejo caer sus papeles ¡BELL KUN¡

Después de un largo regaño y una explicación bell cambio sus rocas y se dirigió a la iglesia donde vivía

BELL ya llegue Diosa, en ese momento una mancha negra salió volando hacia el pecho del aventurero

¡BELL KUN! Bienvenido

Estoy de vuelta dijo el conejo después de explicarle a su diosa y que esta lo revisaba por todo su cuerpo, esta le actualizo sus estados

ESCRITOR AQUÍ ME DA PERESA PONER LOS ESTADOS TAL Y COMO ES EN EL ANIME LOS COLOCARE ASI

1 -100-D, 100-200 F, 200-300G, 300-400H,500-600I,600-700J,700-800B,800-900,A -900-1000 S, 1000+100=SS Y ASI SUSESIVAMENTE.

NOMBRE BELL CRANEL

RAZA HUMANA

FUERZA 60-81-D

DESTREZA 50-60-D

AGILIDAD 40-98 -D

MAGIA 0-0

HABILIDADES

REALIS PRASHE

Sus estadísticas aumentan rápidamente mientras sus sentimientos no cambien.

HESTIA …

En ese momento Hestia coloco borrosa la parte de habilidades y continuo dándole la hoja a bell

Este se quedo feliz con lo que vio su estadísticas crecieron normalmente pero su agilidad crecio enormemente

Esto es genial Hestia-sama ¿hm?

Hestia-sama que es esta parte borrosa en HABILIDADES

HESTIA no es nada bell-kun solo un error mio dijo estia después de eso cenaron en se fueron a dormir

Hestia como siempre espero a que bell se durmiera para meterse en el sofa

EN LA MENTE DE BELL ¿HUH? ¿Dónde estoy?

SANS hola niño bell se volteo a ver lo que le hablaba y su cara se puso azul al ver un esqueleto con chaqueta mirándolo fijamente eso le recordó a los esqueletos de los pisos inferiores que vio en libros de la mazmorra

SANS no te preocupes no soy de esos esqueletos le dijo, en ese momento bell se calmo un poco y le pregunto, donde estamos?, Estamos en tu mente y estoy aquí por una cosa tu alma en ese momento bell salió corriendo de nuevo gritando : la muerte vino a por mi sálvenme!.

SANS ops creo que lo dije un poco mal en ese momento se teletrasporto en frente de bell

Dejando a este en blanco y azul variados

De nuevo te equivocas no vengo a matarte me atrajo tu pureza y nobleza vine aquí a ofrecerte un trato dijo sans en ese momento le dijo: te dare mis poderes y mis recuerdos a cambio quiero que los uses para el bien y nunca para herir a la gente

Bell no sabia que decir pero decidio aceptar a lo que el esqueleto le dijo que le diera su mano en ese momento en el que bell le diera su mano se electrocuto SANS jeje el viejo truco del interruptor nunca muere

Después de sellar el trato a bell le llegaron memorias de Sans y sus poderes al rato Sans le dijo

SANS te voy a entrenar durante los 10 años que me tomaron a mi

En ese momento bell asintió y dijo: va a ser en ese portal extraño verdad? sans asintió

Obiamente no te are envejecer o morir solo por tu entrenamiento bien entonces espesamos?

Si dijo bell dándole otro apretón de manos pero en este caso Sans fue el que se electrocuto

BELL jeje el viejo truco eh? Pero al mismo momento sono una bolsa de gases que provenia de las bromas de sans acciendo que los 2 se rieran juntos al despertar bell le dijo a su diosa que se iría a buscar algo y que en 3 dias volvería y se fue ¿entonces donde iremos? pregunto bell

SANS déjame tomar tu cuerpo un momento entonces sans teletransporto a bell a un bosque fuera de orario aquí será perfecto dijo sasn y después creo una puerta extraña a lo que después entro entonces bell volvió a su cuerpo y lo que vio fue un vacio enorme pero donde estaba había una cama y un refrijerador junto con chalecos azules y pantalones negros de parte de sans

EN ese momento sans hablo

SANS bien lo que vas a hacer será acostumbrarte a la gravedad de ese enorme vacio a lo que bell asintió y bajo al enorme vacio y en ese momento cayo aplastado al piso

SANS(ㆆ_ㆆ)

BELL(╥︣﹏᷅╥)

EN ESE MOMENTO BELL SE DIO CUENTA QUE SU ENTRENAMIENTO SERA UN INFIERNO VIVO.

FIN


	2. capitulo 2

CAP 2

Han pasado 3 dias desde que bell se fue a entrenar pero solo han pasado 3 dias en orario

SANS bien con eso ya estas listo tu entrenamiento de 10 años esta completo

recuerda actualizar tu estatus cuando llegues

BELL no puedo esperar a ver cuanto subi

en estos 10 años bell aprendio a utilizar todas las tecnicas de sans pero como el no es flojo como sans

mejoro sus habilidades para no cansarse tan rapido como el en eso el cuerpo de bell tambien cambio crecio a los

180cm su musculatura aumento notablemente y su cabello crecio hasta su cintura

BELL entonces ¿esto significa que ya podre salir de aqui? estoy muy emocionado me pregunto como estaran todos

SANS estaran igual solo pasaron 3 dias ¿recuerdas?

BELL A cierto (°_°) pero para mi fueron incluso mas de 10 años con todo ese infierno

SANS bueno te devolvere a tu estado normal pero aun conservaras tu fuerza y todo eso

despues de eso me ire para siempre de este mundo

BELL entonces ¿este sera el adios ? bell habia creado una enorme relacion de hermanos con sans unas veces entrenaban otras

veces se hacian bromas y otras tan solo se contaban historias

en ese tiempo bell pudo recordad sus memorias con su abuelo y se sorprendio al darse cuenta que era zeus tambien recordo algo que su abuelo le dijo

ZEUS bell escucha bien debajo de esta casa hay un tesoro para ti cuando recuperes tu memoria quiero que vuelvas y lo tomes hay tambien hay algo que te dejo tu padre y madre

y hay una enorme sorpresa ademas de eso recuerda que siempre estare vigilandote desde el cielo y recuerda tu eres mi ultimo hijo de esta enorme familia zeus dijo con un poco de tristesa en sus hojos

BELL 14 AÑOS pero abuelo no quiero que me dejes le dijo dandole un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba zeus aprovecho y le dijo

ZEUS tampoco rompas tu promesa

BELL eh?

ZEUS tu vas a tener tu propio harem dijo zeus con una sonrisa

BELL ehhhhh?

despues de esas palabras zeus le dio un golpe a bell para desmayarlo y le sello sus memorias

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

BELL supongo que primero ire a ese lugar

SANS exacto.

listo ya estas en tu estado normal dehace diez años te ves igual de debilucho hehe estas en los huesos

BELL y tu estas en el calcio

SANS...

bueno bell este es el adios sans le dio un fuerte abrazo a bell antes de irse no sin antes volver a darle un choque electrico a su cuerpo como recuerdo

BELL: EEEEEKKK muy astuto sans y despues de eso sans se volvio talco y no volvio jamas

al salir bell utilizo la teletransportacion de sans para ir a su antigua casa al llegar vio que estaba igual como la dejo antes de ir a orario

al entrar bell sintio un sentimiento de nostalgia enorme pero siguio como su abuelo le dijo bell rompio el suelo con un poco de dolor por haber roto el piso de su antigua casa

y se encontro con unas escaleras de caracol que bajaban

al bajar encontro una lampara que decia usame hasta acabar las escaleras y despues colocame en el suelo

bell bajo hasta acabar las escaleras y como dijo la lampara la coloco en el suelo, esta brillo y se levanto hasta llegar a lo que parecia el centro de la habitacion y se coloco en un viejo candelabro que ilumino toda la habitacion

bell se quedo con la mandibula bien abierta al poder ver la habitacion estaba llena de armaduras armas valis libros y cosas demasiado raras para el

en eso bell vio un letrero en frente de dos armas al leerlo decia lo siguiente

LETRERO MISTERIOSO :v bell si estas leyendo esto es porque recordaste si no as recordado nada ¿QUE DEMONIO HACES AQUII? pero si es lo contrario dejame decirte que las armas

que estan al frente son de tu padre y madre tu padre utilizaba la de la izquierda y tu madre la de la derecha cuando agarres el arma de tu padre una armadura se iluminara esta es de el y la

encanto para que solo tu la pudieras usar con tu madre cuando la sostengas iluminara una esfera de vidrio cuando la tengas en la mano rompela pues esta contiene las almas de todos

mis hijos de la familia que alguna vez fue la numero 1 en orario ellos acordaron dejarte su sabiduria como sus conocimientos para que crees una enorme familia y devuelvas el honor a la familia ZEUS de nuevo

sin mas que decirte de despido ATT ZEUS

Al terminar de leer bell quedo impresionado con todo lo que decia y primero fue por el arma de su padre era una katana negra con un extraño patron de llamas azules echa del mismo material

del el cuchillo hestia

cuando la agarro esta se prendio en llamas azules lo cual sorprendio a bell porque estas no quemban sino que le brindaban calor detras de bell en una caja rota algo brillo por los agujeros llamando la atencion

del conejo que abrio la caja y vio que esta contenia una nota y una armadura bell leyo la nota

NOTA bell si lees esto dejame decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti esta es mi armadura creada por un miembro de la familia no dejes que nadie que no sea de tu familia la revise o estudie esta al igual que la espada te brinda

calor o frio dependiendo de lo que necesite tu cuerpo ATTE ZEN CRANEL.

Bell al leer esto reviso su armadura esta tenia los mismos patrones de dibujo que su katana pero era demasiado grande para el

almenos en su estatura normal pero al colocarse la pechera que era lo unico que le servia esta se ajusto al pequeño cuerpo de bell

dejando a este aun mas sorprendido ademas no sentia peso alguno era muy lijera

despues de vestirse bell empeso a brillar con todo y su katana al terminar el brillo el armadura como el arma de bell era con los patrones de dibujo rojo

y el resto blanco combinando con el sin sorprenderse por acostumbrado bell se dirijio al arma de su madre esta era un cuchillo totalmente rojo con una gema azul en el mango

al agarrarla esta brillo y atrajo una esfera de vidrio que bell tomo con sus manos esta tenia varias figuras dentro y bell supo que era el momento

arrojo la esfera contra el piso y esta se rompio dejando que las almas se dirijieran a el dejandolo inconciente

EN LA MENTE DE BELL el abrio sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron miles de memorias de los miembros de la familia zeus y se sorprendio de los pisos que le van a tocar del 40 hacia arriba

se estaba emocionando despues de un rato paso una imagen de otra nota que decia:

NOTA MISTERIOSA 2

hola si estas leyendo esto me alegro que hayas llegado hasta aqui estoy muy orgullosa de ti como no puedo darte no mas que esta simple daga bueno no tan simple

ya que es una espada magica unica como leiste en la nota de tu padre no dejes que nadie a exepcion de tu familia la vea ya que podria ser peligroso tambien te otorgo

estos recuerdos y memorias de toda nuestra familia como sus poderes y habilidades sin mas qu decirte cuidate mucho ATTE TU MADRE sylvie cranel.

bell despues de leer la nota siguio teniendo memorias de toda la familia zeus tanto habilidades como poderes eran tantos que no los podia contar

despues de tener todos esos poderes bell llego a una ultima parte de todo eso un recuerdo donde todos luchaban con un dragon negro lo que dejo a bell muy sorprendido

ya que entre todos ellos pudo ver a su padre y madre junto con otras familias que el por supuesto conocia cayendo uno tras otro los unicos que quedaban de pie era un

wallenstein y la familia zeus ellos juntando sus poderes lograron arrancarle solamente un ojo a ese dragon el cual destruyo todo a su alrededor dandole la oportunidad a todos de escapar lo ultimo que pudo escuchar fue

Asi que ese es el temible jefe del piso 100.

bell porfin pudo despertar y se encontro de nuevo en esa habitacion el estaba muy contento con todo lo que vio e incluso sintio con un poder de su familia llamado

black hole metio todo lo que habia en esa habitacion a exepcion de las armas de el y su nueva armadura tambien al llegarle todos esos poderes vio que el arma

de su madre era una daga que podia hacer portales a otro lado en el que ella ya hubiera estado esto le gusto mucho al peliblanco que solo por curiosidad cojio el arma

y dijo

PISO 100

un portal se abrio y bell atraveso el portal el cual lo llevo a una zona rocosa

bell al ver todo este terreno quedo impactado pero solo le paso una pregunta a su cabeza

DONDE ESTA EL DRAGON NEGRO.

como si lo hubieran escuchado un enorme muro que habia frente a el se separo dejando ver un ojo.

era un solo ojo y ya media 6 veces la altura del rey ottar.

bell por instinto de conejo tomo la daga de su madre y grito a todo pulmon

ORARIO! ORARIO! ORARIO! !ORARIOOOO¡

el portal se abrio y el conejo atraveso el portal antes de que el dragon siquiera pudiera notarlo lo unico que vio fue una mancha blanca y en su mente penso

FUE IMAGINACION MIA O VI UN CONEJO BLANCO.

bell ya con adrenalina a tope se dirijio a su nuevo hogar bueno no tan nuevo, cuando llego a la iglesia vio una ultima nota en este capitulo

NOTA PARA BELL.

bell-kun no quisiera decirte esto pero dejare orario ya que sucedio algo urgente en el cielo y tuve que volver sin embargo te dejo la iglesia a ti

y espero que lo entiendas con cariño HESTIA

bell al leer esto no pudo evitar dejar que caigan lagrimas por sus mejillas despues de eso bell entro y se recosto en la cama hasta quedar dormido.

FIN CAP 2


	3. capitulo 3

CAP 3

Despues de descansar,bell se levanto y se dio cuenta que era de noche pero no podia dormir por una cosa

tenia hambre reviso por todos lados y no habia nada para comer entonces decidio salir despues de caminar un rato por la ciudad

lo atrajo un olor en particular que venia de un restaurante, se paro y leyo el letrero antes de entrar(ANFITRIONA DE LA FERTILIDAD) al entrar vio una mesa vacia y

se sento en eso una camarera de cabello gris tomo su order a lo que bell pidio un plato de espagueti, pero detras de el aparecio MIA la cual lo tomo del hombro y le dijo

MIA estas muy flaco para ser un aventurero come con mas ganas pues un aventurero necesita batallar con el estomago lleno decia esto mientras le colocaba el menu especial del

dia que era un enorme plato de pescado y espagueti con albondigas bell al ver esto solo se le paso algo por la mente

¿y el Kétchup? sin Kétchup no se puede comer espagueti, bell estapa un poco irritado, sin dudar ni un segundo abrio un portal que llamo la atencion de todos despues bell metio la mano

y de la nada saco su glorioso Kétchup

Kétchup marca sans: te gustara hasta los huesos

bell al leer esto le entro un poco de risa al recordar los chistes de sans y prosiguio a colocarlo en su espagueti, MIA estaba viendo esto con un poco de dudas de que era este objeto

asi que no dudo y se le acerco al conejo, joven ¿que es esa cosa? pregunto MIA bell con simplesa dijo

BELL Kétchup

MIA ¿podria probar un poco ?

BELL no veo el problema, cojio y le dio un poco de Kétchup a mia sin saber lo que pasaria despues

mia al probar tan solo un poco sus ojos se colocaron blancos por el sabor tan concentrado y fuerte que tenia ese tal Kétchup mia lo queria y sin dudar le dijo a bell

MIA te compro la receta de este producto

MENTE DE BELL bell racordo loque le dijo sans el Kétchup no existe en este mundo por lo que no quiero que lo vendas ya que esto podria traer problemas para el futuro, imaginate que pasaria si una sola persona lo

tuviera, varia gente iria tras la receta e uncluso podrian matarse por ella asi que solo tu y tu familia pueden saber de esta e uncluso pueden venderles a la gente pero jamas vendas mi receta ¿entendido?

BELL hai dijo con un poco de miedo ya que sans lo veia con unos ojos sin pupila practicamente solo podia ver el interior oscuro que habia detras de esa pupila

BELL lo siento no la puedo vender

MIA 200.000 valis

Todos al escuchar el precio se les callo la mandibula pero bell dijo algo que iso que se les callera aun mas

BELL lo siento pero no

MIA 500.000

BELL NO

MIA 700.000

BELL lo siento pero seguira siendo un no

MIA 1.000.000 es mi ultima oferta todos ya no podian mas con eso sin embargo las ultimas palabras del conejo los dejo helados

BELL ni con 100.000.000 podrian conseguir esto ya que prometi nunca venderla, mia no pudo mas y se rindio

MIA almenos ¿podrias vendernos algunos de esos ?

BELL¡por supuesto! dijo con una sonrisa a lo que mia le pago por unos 40 tarros de Kétchup 500.000 valis y se los llevo al almacen

despues de eso salio con un letrero que decia comida con Kétchup vale el doble a lo que algunos aventureros empesaron a pedir el platillo

pero dueron interrumpidos por una camarera que dijo

SYR: LLegaron los de la reservacion, a lo que todos voltearon a ver, la gente que entraba no era ni mas ni menos que la familia loki

en esta estaban: Tiona,Tione,Bete Lefiya,Riveria,Fin el humano na mentiras,Gareth,Loki y por ultimo Aiz

esta ultima hizo poner nervioso al conejo ya que a pesar de estar 10 años encerrado en esa habitacion nunca la olvido y fue una de las cosas que lo impulso hacia delante asi que bell fingio no saber que estaban hay

despues de un rato bete se emborracho y empeso a decirle a Aiz

BETE: entonces aiz cuentanos esa historia

AIZ:...

BETE ya sabes la del chico tomate en el 5 piso, a lo que bell se puso un poco nervioso al saber que hablaban de el

BETE el muy debilucho tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con un minotauro que escapaba de nosotros y cuando este lo tenia rodeado Aiz mato al minotauro

haciendo que toda su sangre salpicara sobre el, devieron verlo se veia como un tomate, decia mientras se carcajeaba Tiona y Tione soltaron unas pequeñas risitas mientras que riveria dijo

RIVERIA callate bete es nuestra culpa que ese minotauro escapara

BETE callate vieja bruja la basura debil no es mas que basura.

a lo que seguia hablando Aiz se dio cuenta de que bell estaba sentado unas mesas mas alejadas de ella

MENTE DE AIZ lo escucho todo, en eso bete siguio la mirada de aiz y se encontro con bell que estaba comiendo su espagueti y no pudo aguantarse y se dirigio a donde estaba bell

AIZ detente bete a lo que bete ni se inmuto, los demas miembros de la familia loki al ver a donde se dirigia tambien notaron a bell y riveria se disponia a detener a bete

BETE vaya vaya pero si no es mas que el tomaaaaaaaaaa, de la nada bete cayo en un portal y termino cayendo en la mesa de su familia arruinando todos los platos

BETE ¿pero que? intento ir de nuevo a donde el conejo pero cuando bajo de la mesa no sintio fondo y volvio a caer en otro portal que lo llevo a la basura que habia al lado

del restaurante lo cual enojo al lobo

ANTES DE ESO bell estaba escuchando la conversacion de la familia loki y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rabia pero no mas que eso ya que el sabia que era incluso mas fuerte que bete solo necesitaba actualizar su estatus y ya veria

pero como no pudo se limito a jugarle una broma ya que bete se dirigia a el bell tomo el cuchillo de su madre y habrio una pequeña dimencion y metio la mano con el cuchillo abriendo un portal a los pies de bete que lo llevo a la mesa de su familia

y despues al basurero, bell no pudo evitar reir pero lo iso disimuladamente mientras que Riveria lo habia notado

MENTE RIVERIA ese joven lo hizo ¿pero como pudo crear algo asi? eso no se ha visto nunca, escuche que la familia zeus tenia un miembro que podia crear portales pero eso es todo ¿acaso sera? Riveria se levanto y se disponia a ir a donde el peliblanco

pero un fuerte golpe la interrumpio la puerta se habia abierto dejando ver a un bete lleno de bazura y con el clasico pescado en su cabeza

BETE ¿quien hizo esto? pregunto pero nadie contesto a lo que bete grito ¡QUIEN HIZO ESTO! a lo que bell aprovecho dejo el dinero de la cuenta y se disponia a irse pero cierta diosa pelirroja se paro en frente de el

ella lo habia visto y le iba a preguntar su nombre pero el solo paso de lado y dijo

BELL con su permiso hermosa y se marcho, mientras dejaba atras a una diosa atonita ya que nadie le habia dicho eso en tiempo haviendo que se sonroje un poco cuando bell estaba a punto de salir bete lo alcanzo a ver por una ultima vez y haora si nadie podria evitarlo

a lo que bell le dijo a la diosa loki

BELL mi nombre es bell cranel y con el cuchillo de su madre habrio un portal en frente de bete que lo miraba con ira pero antes de que este pudiera siquiera alcanzarlo bell se metio al portal y este se cerro

BETE ¡ESE MALDITO ME LAS PAGARA!

mientras tanto con riveria estaba pensando en preguntarle al joven sobre esa daga pero se le alcanzo a escapar, y todo eso paso mientras un pelirubia miraba sorprendida al peliblanco que se habia salido con la suya y humillo a un miembro de su familia

MENTE LOKI: asi que bell cranel eh

BELL volvio a su casa-iglesia abandonada y puso manos a la obra con un poder de un miembro de su familia absolute creation creo un monton de materiales que le ayudarian a construir su nueva casa y con la magia de sans todos los materiales se volvieron azules y

empezaron a levitar a lo que bell empezo la reconstruccion de la iglesia .

A la mañana siguiente no quedaba rastro de ninguna vieja iglesia solo quedo una mansion de tamaño medio con un jardin enorme y todo a su alrededor se veia como nuevo bell tambien aprovecho y ayudo a sus vecinos con sus casas y las remodelo dejandolas como nueva todo lo

que se veia como un barrio pobre habia desaparecido las fuentes se habian arreglado y botaban agua limpia los puestos dañados estaban como nuevos incluso el suelo estaba echo de un material rocoso pero bien colocado para formar un camino

los pueblerinos le agradecieron a bell y este les dijo que no habia de que preocuparse incluso una monja le habia agradecido por arreglar su orfanato junto con los niños que no paraban de jugar en el hermoso parque que habia creado bell eso era algo que no se habia visto antes

¿que clase de magia utulizo ese niño?

pero lo que nadie sabia es que lo mejor estaba guardado para la casa de bell que por fuera se veria como una mansion normal pero por dentro parecia otro mundo

esta no nesesitaba antorchas ni faroles magicos tan solo un cristal extraño que se prendia por "arte de magia"(bombillo)

coloco un baño con aguas termales con olor a hierbas (hierbas aromarticas nada de mota)

las habitaciones tenian una cama con colchones de la mejor calidad e incluso tenia varios tipos de estante

pero la habitacion de bell parecia mas bien como un laboratorio pero esta era una habitacion,

en el patio trasero tenia enormes habitaciones donde se podrian construir herramientas armas o algun tipo de joyeria eran talleres de construccion

bell sabia que esto era demasiado grande para el solo pero no le quedaba de otra ya que cuando consiguiera familia el les iria a ofrecer esta mansion como nuevo hogar

aunque no sabria a que familia se iria a unir e incluso creo una enorme habitacion con los mejores muebles camas y de todo para su dios-diosa

bell se tomo ese dia para recuperar energias y practicar un poco con sus nuevas armas el dia de mañana iria con eina-san para que le dejara subir hasta el piso que el quisiera ya que le mostraria un poco de sus recuerdos pero mientras tanto decidio descansar

ese dia aprovecho y fue a buscar una nueva familia al rato de caminar sintio una mirada a lo lejos pero bell ya sabia quien era ya que uno de los recuerdos que tenia era que algunos miembros de la familia zeus eran acosados por la diosa Freya con el proposito de que se unieran a su

familia pero zeus siempre la espantaba con sus perversiones bell decidio entregar una solicitud a varias familias incluyendo las reconocidas como HERMES,FREYA,GANESHA,

APOLO, etc que no dire todas, cuando bell se dirigio a la ultima familia a la que iva a entragar su solicitud estaba un poco nervioso cuando vio el letrero de la familia, LOKI FAMILIA,

Bell iba a dejar su solicitud con los guardias pero cuando se las dio estos la rompieron diciendo que no aceptarian debiluchos como el en su familia que ni se molestara pero bell con su daga cogio y metio una nueva solicitud en el vagon que ellos tenian a su espalda donde habian algunas solicitudes

despues de eso echo a correr ya que escucho a Bete gritarle :

BETE ven aqui maldito tomate a lo que cuando bete lo iba a alcanza bell le abrio un portal con destino a la cima de babel para que se diera un buen susto cuando bete cruzo el portal casi se desmaya del susto, pues casi se tira de la cima lo cual lo llevaria a una probable muerte

BETE me las pagaras maldito.

bell estaba aburrido asi que fue a algunas tiendas para comprar algo y perderse en los precios baratos bell diviso una tienda con una marca de dos martillos cruzados

lo cual supuso que era de hepesto pero igual entro, apesar de la marca era una tienda un poco humilde, un catman recibio a bell y le dijo

CATMAN En que puedo ayudarte

BELL solo estoy mirando que podria comprar

CATMAN tomate tu tiempo alo que bell se lo tomo a pecho ya que duro 40 minutos mirando todo pero nada le llamo la atencion, cuando estaba a punto de irse vio en el rincon mas profundo una caja polvorienta lo cual llamo su atencion a lo que la curiosidad mato al conejo y abrio la caja dejando ver una armadura

ligera echa en varias partes como la de su padre lo cual le llamo aun mas la atencion, cuando la levanto se dio cuenta que era ligera por lo que vio el nombre del creador (WELF CROZZO)creo que era asi, bell decidio grabar el nombre en su memoria y se llevo la caja

BELL cuanto por esta armadura el cat man al ver la armadura fruncio el ceño ya que recordo a cierto pelirojo que lo molestaba conque no dejara sus cosas en ese rincon

9900 valis dijo el catman, bell un poco sorprendido por el bajo precio de la armadura la compro y se la llevo a su mansion el no queria usar la armadura de su padre hasta llegar al piso 30 en adelante asi que decidio comprar esta mientras subia

cuando llego se la puso viendo que combinaba con su cuerpo e hizo algunos movimientos para acostumbrarse a ella despues de eso fue a la ANFRITIONA DE LA FERTILIDAD pidio un especial con keptchu a lo que enseguida se lo sirvieron mientras mia le decia

MIA jajaja gracias a tu producto esta tienda se volvio muy famosa por cierto ¿tienes mas de eso? ya se me estan acabando

a lo que bell le vendio 70 por 700.000 valis y despues se marcho a su no tan pequeño hogar al llegar veia lo mucho que cambio haora hasta nobles venian a disfrutar el nuevo vecindario y sus niños jugaban en el parque pero eso no les gusto mucho ya que gente pobre andaba jugando en el parque tambien a lo que los nobles

llamaron a sus guardias y les dijeron que espantara a los pobretones de ese parque cuando un guardia se acerco a uno de los niños del orfanato bell se paro en frente

BELL que se supone que haces pregunto

GUARDIA no te me acerques no quiero que se me pegue el olor a pobre este parque es de los nobles haora y vamos a echar a los pobres de este vecindario a lo que bell se enojo

BELL quien es el dueño de este vecindaria pregunto

GUARDIA: este vecindario fue abandonado por lo que nosotros los nobles le daremos al dueño de esa hermosa mansion una buena cantidad de dinero que ni tu con una vida llena de trabajo conseguirias

BELL ok podrias esperar almenos a que el señor de la mansion venda el vecindario ´para echar a los niños?

GUARDIA estabien pero solo mientras lo convencen bell les dio una sonrisa tranquila a los niños y se dirigio a su mansion en la cuan habian varios nobles con hermosas carrosas y muchos guardias esperando que llegara el propietario cuando bell se acerco unos guardias bloquearon el camino con sus lanzas

GUADRIA 1 : vete de aqui pobreton no tienes permitido pasar.

GUARDIA 2: si no quieres salir herido sera mejor que te vallas

BELL: y que se supone que hacen aqui

GUARDIA estamos esperando al dueño de esta mansion para comprarle todo este vecindario y asi ustedes se iran a las buenas o a las malas

bell al escuchar esto se enojo mas viendo la cara de abaricia de los nobles que habia detras de los guardias y prosiguio su camino ignorando las amenazas y miradas asesinas de los nobles

cuando llego a la puerta el coloco su mano en un parche negro que resultos ser un detector de huellas el cual le dio acceso a su casa haciendo que sus puertas se abrieran

los nobles estaban en shock, despues de eso uno de ellos se acerco a bell frotandose las manos

NOBLE disculpe joven usted conose al dueño de esta mansion, quisiera hacerle una oferta de parte de la familia freya para comprar este terreno con todas las casas a su alrededor

BELL si si lo conosco el dueño este en frente tuyo cuando termino de hablar el noble empeso a sudar

NOBLE:ESTO disculpe por el tratado, me gustaria comprarle todo este terreno junto con esa mansion dijo el noble dandose la idea de su rostro plantado en ese hermoso pasto o en esa puerta que daba entrada a la mansion,el noble al ver que bell era un niño creyo que con un poco de dinero lograria comprar todo

NOBLE te ofresco 5 millones de valis dijo

BELL no

NOBLE 9 millones

BELL no

NOBLE 30 MILLONES

BELL no

NOBLE mi ultima oferta es de 100 millones de valis dijo para escuchar lo que dijo bell

BELL hmmm no (°_°)

NOBLE si no me das este terreno la familia freya ara tu vida un infierno

BELL si tanto quieren este terreno que venga la misma diosa y me lo pida

NOBLE ajajajja si crees que alguien tan hermosa vendria aqui solo para comprar este terreno de mierda estas equivocado si no me lo vendes lo tomare por mi propia cuenta dijo este para chasquear los dedos en eso dos miembros de nivel 2 de la familia freya

aparecieron.

Bell ni se inmuto pues con ese solo 3% de su poder era nivel 4 cuando uno de los aventureros lo ataco bell tan solo lo esquivo y le dio un golpen en el estomago dejandolo inconciente a eso el otro aventurero se unio a la batalla y le disparo una magia de hielo pero bell hizo aparecer unos huesos del suelo y el ataque nunca llego

pero que se pregunto el aventurero cuando los huesos desaparecieron se vio a un bell con un ojo tilitanto entre rojo azul y naranja lo cual asusto al venturero que salio corriendo en eso todos los nobles se dieron la vuelta para emprender retirada no sin anter darle unas disculpas a la gente de la zona la cual solo acepto las disculpas

y los hijos de los nobles se ivan a ir pero bell los detuvo,

BELL pueden venir al parque cuando quieran ya que es de todos ricos y pobres por igual, a lo que los niños se fueron felizes y los niños de la zona seguian jugando

la gente le agradecio a bell y todos se dirigieron a sus casas toda esta ecena la estaba observando la diosa freya con una mirada lujuriosa hacia el conejo a lo cual bell solo volteo y le dio una sonrisa y se metio a su casa

MENTE FREYA ¿Pero como me vio?

al entrar bell se dispuso a hacer una ultima cosa antes de dormir se puso a crear una ultima cosa con absolute creation hizo una enorme estatua de sans como si estuviera durmiendo y le coloco nombre a su mansion

UNDERTALE

despues se fue a dormir ya que mañana empesara su aventura nuevamente

a la mañana siguiente bell se levanto desayuno,se preparo y arranco hacia el gremio, al llegar logro divisar a su recepcionista EINA-SAN grito el conejo para llamar la atencion del conejo

oh bienvenido de vuelta Bell-kun que se te ofrece?

¿SUBIR HASTA EL PISO 30? grito eina a bell

BELL si!

EINA imposible ni loca te dejare ir alli hace 1 semana casi mueres por un minotauro en el piso 5 y haora quieres ir al piso 30 acaso se te safo un tornillo pregunto eina a lo que bell la agarro de la mano y se la llevo a una de las habitaciones del gremio

EINA es-espera bell-kun a donde me llevas

BELL necesito mostrarte algo

BELL es sobre mi estatus

EINA ...

al entrar bell le pidi a eina que le diera su mano a lo que eina acepto y cuando estracharon sus manos una increible cantidad de recuerdo des bell paso por su cabeza

ya entiendo dijo eina pero como vas a hacer para aumentar tu estatus si ya no tienes familia?

BELL alguien algun dia me acojera dijo con un tono tranquilo

EINA esta bien tienes permitido subir hasta el piso 30 y colocare en tus archivos que no tienes familia

BELL gracias Eina-san sin mas me tengo que ir adios

EINA ten mucho cuidado... ya se fue ¿quien era ese esqueleto?

en la mazmorra bell habia llegado y habia subido hasta el piso 9 en el cual encontro a un pariente suyo,

BELL ¿eres tu hermano?

ALMIRAJ: NO

BELL a ok perdon y mato al pobre conejo por un minuto bell se sintio asesino de hermanos siguio avanzando hasta el piso 15 y se encontro con un viejo rival

un minotauro en eso bell saco su katana

BELL esta vez no el minotauro se lanzo hacia bell pero este lo esquivo con facilidad y utilizando su katana le dio un corte limpio que le volo la cabeza haciendo que el minotauro se volviera polvo dejando su cristal en el suelo bell por un momento sintio que lo observaron y sin prestar mas atencios siguip adelante

FREYA: supongo que ya no sera un minotauro en ese caso OTTAR

OTTAR si mi diosa

FREYA quiero que vayas al piso 25 y vueles todo el piso en pedazos para ese muchaco

OTTAR si sin mas ottar partio a una velocidad inmensa al piso 25 bell estaba en el piso 18 con un cristal enorme motivo bell se encontraba en el piso 17 y vio a unos aventureros de nive intentando derrotar al goliat pero todos ellos fueron noqueados y antes de que este los matara bell activo un gaster blazter y le

volo la cabeza haciendo que el goliat lo mirara con el cuello :V

cuando se regenero se dirigio hacia bell el cual con su katana en mano activo la magia de sans junto con la de su padre y encendio la katana en llamas azules y rojas las cuales al hacer contacto con el goliat lo consumieron por completo dejando solamente el cristal de 2 metros frente a bell

el cual vio un pequeño pedaso del goliar pegado al cristal y sin dudar lo atraveso con su espada

BELL y pensar que el goliat era un parasito tu verdadero cuerpo esta pegado al kristal asi que hay 2 formas de matarte

1 destruyendo el cristal o 2 destruyendote a ti.

en el piso 18 bell ya habia guardado su cristal en su mansion gracias a la daga magica y siguio avansando no sin anter obserar la zona del piso 18 riviria eh se pregunto se quedo 1 hora a explorar lo que le dio tiempo a ottar de llegar a su destino

solo era esperar al joven.

bell estaba en el piso 24 acompañando a un zeno en forma de minotauro que queria luchar contra bell pero bell le prometio que cuando se hiciera mas fuerte tendrian su revancha, bell sabe de los zenos porque la familia zeus tambien sabia, sin mas bell acompaño al joven asterios a uno de los pasajes secretos de los zenos y lo dejo hay

despues de eso se escucho una fuerte explocion en el piso de abajo a lo que bell se dirijio para ver el piso 25 echo kk y lo unico que paso por su cabeza fue juggernaut y como si lo invocara una enorme creatura esqueletica aparecio de las paredes y le gruño con rabia a lo que bell no sabia que hacer

BELL este monstruo... no se si lo pueda derrotar a lo que bell se ato la piel del goliat al brazo y se puso en postura de defensa

ya en el piso 22 estaba la familia loki adentrandose en las mazmorras hasta que un aventurero llego gritando

AVENTURERO: un mounstro un mounstro en los pisos inferiores decia con terror aiz y los demas le preguntaron lo que habia ocurrido

AVENTURERO: estaba con mis compañeros en el piso 25 cuando todo el piso fue destruido a lo que aprovechamos y agarramos algunos cristales un mounstro esqueletico se genero y mato a mis compañeros como si no fueran nada,todos eran nivel 4 yo siendo nivel 5 solamente yo pude huir pero al subir vi a un joven entrar al piso

AIZ ¿un joven?

AVENTURERO no se veia de mas de 15 años y tiene el cabello totalmente blanco y andaba con una katana aiz al escuchar esto todo le encajo con sierto aventurero que salvo hace una semana ya lo cual no podia creer asi que sin dudarlo prendio carrera y con el resto de su familia bajaron al piso 25 sin parar

cuando llegaron vieron con asombro la enorme bestia que habia al frente era como una especie de esqueleto canino de 7 metros de altura y el triple de largo

pero lo que mas llamo la atencion fue ver a ese joven parado en frente de el juggernaut con heridas por todo el cuerpo

a lo que los miembros se acercaron quedaron impresionados con lo que vieron

BETE ¿QUEEE PERO COMO DEMONIOS?

FIN INCREIBLE

TIONA y TIONE: ese no es el tomate del que hablabas bete, se parece al niño de los cuentos de argonauta

AIZ estaba asombrada al ver al joven herido que ella alguna ves habia salvado hay parado 20 pisos mas arriba de lo que se habia echo

a ella le tomo 4 meses llegar al piso 10 pero este niño llego al piso 25 en 1 semana?

AIZ pero ¿como?

RIVERIA esto es imposible, si tan solo hasta hace 1 semana era alguien sin experiencia alguna en combate ¿como es que esta aqui?

se pregunto la elfa, con bell este estaba sangrando por varios lados pero a la ves estaba sonriendo ¿el motivo? su rival estaba igual el juggernaut estaba gravemente herido y los 2 ya se veian muy cansados pues cada ataque que labestia lanzaba bell lo bloqueaba con la piel de goliat y aprovechaba para contraatacar lo cual dejo en serios problemas al juggernaut

sin embargo la bestia tambien pudo aprovechar algunos momentos para herir a bell el cual recibio un garrazo en el pecho,

BELL si no fuera por esta armadura estaria muerto penso esto es... este es... esta es mi aventura grito bell a todo pulmon siendo escuchado por todos los de la familia loki en eso los ojos de bell se encendieron entre los 3 colores nuevamente y se le ocurrio una nueva idea

sin pensarlo 2 veces se abalanzo hacia el juggernaut el cual hizo lo mismo

RIVERIA: tan joven

BETE: IDIOTA YO SERE EL QUE TE MATE

aiz iba a ayudar al joven pero se dio cuenta que era muy tarde el ya estaba condenado,

o eso creian hasta que bell utilizo la daga de su madre mandando un corte vertical justo antes de que la bestia lo atravesara lo cual el aprovecho para teletransportarse a la parte baja de la bestia y con la katana atravesar a la creatura y en ese momento,

BELL roooooooooarrggg grito como si de una bestia se tratase asustando a todos pues el conejo habia levantado al juggernaut con toda su fuerza

a lo que bell ya lo tenia inmovil utilizo toda su magia y fuerza para incendiar a la bestia con la katana de su padre y la magia de sans conbinada haciendo que la creatura por todos sus orificios expulsara fuegos azules rojos naranjas y ¿negros? haciendo que la creatura

diera un ultimo rugido antes de desaparecen echa polvos dejando nada mas que su cabeza esqueletica y su cristal enorme cuanto todos lograron subir sus mandibulas de la impresion se dirigieron al joven aventurero que seguia de pie a lo que bete aprovecho

BETE: oe riveria cuales son sus estatus pregunto el wolfman

RIVERIA:sabes que no podemos hacer eso ¿verdad?

BETE practicamente esta pidiendo que lo veamos ademas miralo esta inconciente es como si rogara que lo hicieramos a lo que riveria con un gran suspiro se acerco a bell

RIVERIA : ¿PERO QUE?

BETE que dicen sus estatus

RIVERIA: EN BLANCO

TODOS: QUE?

RIVERIA: no tiene falna este muchacho no tiene familia, al escuchar eso ya no podian mas de la impresion pero la persona que agradecio que la elfa gritara eso era la diosa de la belleza

FREYA: ¿PERO COMO? HESTIA NO LE DIO SU BENDICION

en ese caso no se ha de esperar mas lo aceptare en mi familia !OTTAR¡

OTTAR MAMADO DE TANTO CORRER: S-SI MI DIOSA

FREYA traeme la solicitud.

LOKI: Esto es genial: decia mientras leia lo que tenia en sus manos

SOLICITUD DE INGRESO

NOMBRE BELL CRANEL

EDAD 15 AÑOS

NIVEL: LA VERDAD NO SE QUE NIVEL ESTOY

RAZA: HUMANO

MOTIVO

quiero hacerme fuerte para proteger a todos y alcanzar mi meta.

FIN :V

AVISO:

no se que nombre colocarle a las dos armas de bell asi que pido su opinion acepto nombre

2 tambien para la armadura

3 que prefieren ¿un lobo? o ¿un dragon?


	4. CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA

CAP 4

En el calabozo los miembros de la familia loki ivan a llevar a bell hasta riviria pero cuando se acercaron lo suficiente a bell

RIVERIA¿estas bromeando?

FIN:jajajaja

BETE:ese maldito tiene agallas

AIZ:...

TIONA Y TIONE: Tan solo esta durmiendo, no esta inconciente

BELL zzzzzzzzzz

RIVERIA: Debe haberse agotado demasiado para dormirse asi de la nada el el calabozo en eso riveria vio a aiz y sin dudarlo aprovecho el momento

aiz porque no aprovechas y le pagas por lo de la otra vez dijiste que querias disculparte con el ¿no?

AIZ asiente con la cabeza

RIVERIA en ese caso se le acerco al oido a aiz y le susurro unas palabras a lo que aiz asiente y se arrodilla en el suelo y coloca a bell en su regazo

BETE ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES AIZ?

RIVERIA bete puedes adelantarte si quieres nosotras esperaremos a que el joven despierte puedes adelantarte con tiona tione y fin enseguida los alcanzaremos

BETE maldicion ese maldito me las pagara dijo antes de marcharse a los pisos inferiores con los demas al pasar un rato bell estaba empezando a despertar

BELL: MMMM ¿donde estoy? ¿que es esta suavidad? decia bell mientras abria un poco los ojos y vio a la pelirrubia de sus sueños ¿madre?

AIZ: lo siento no soy tu madre

BELL...

AIZ... mientras acariciaba el cabello de bell la cual al sentirlo sentia que su alma se purificaba y se preguntaba que era esta sensacion pero bell que estaba despertando al 100% sentia otra cosa

BELL: esto no puede estar pasando a lo que bell hizo su jugada maestra de conejo y gritando se fue rodando al piso 26

AIZ porque siempre huye de mi decia un poco triste riveria que estaba viendo todo esto no pudo evitar reirse un poco a lo que aiz solo hizo un puchero y se dirigieron al piso 26 a seguir a sus compañeros y de paso ver si enconotraban

al conejo escurridizo de nuevo

BELL: Otra vez hui snif snif decia mientras sollozaba oculto en unas rocas a lo que sintio como llegaban las aventureras que lo habian cuidado se aproximaban a lo que bell paro su respiracion y no se movio un pelo para que no lo notaran

BELL: no hagas nada tan solo quedate quieto decia en su mente pero algo que estaba contra su suerte aparecio era un dragon infantil a lo que bell solo pudo decir una cosa

BELL: eres un ...

en ese momento bell tuvo que salir corriendo de una bola de fuego disparada por el dragon a lo que las dos chicas de dieron cuenta de que bell estaba hay

RIVERIA lo encontraos

AIZ asiente con la cabeza mientras se dirigian a bell

BELL maldito esta me las pagas decia mientras sacaba su katana llamada Fenikkususouru significa (alma de fenix)

y corto al dragon a la mitad el cual se volvio polvo justo despues de eso bell sintio como un brazo tocaba su hombro a lo que bell con sus pelos de puntas se volteo lentamente para ver a la chica pelirrubia que lo teni sugetado

BELL: estoy acabado pensaba mientras se rendia ya que aunque fuera "nivel 4" no podia soltarse de su agarre y tampoco´es como si quisiera soltarse a lo que la elfa de cabello verde se acerco a bell

RIVERIA: sera mejor que te relajes un poco decia mientras ponia una cara siniestra a lo que bell solo pudo asentir con temor a no contarla mas

RIVERIA: de donde erespregunto a lo que bell solo contesto

BELL vengo de un pueblo de las afueras de orario

RIVERIA ya veo tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte pero lo unico que te dire es que nos acompañes ya que estas demasiado lejos de la superficie y no tenemos el tiempo sufuciente para llevarte a riviria

BELL no se preocupe señorita riviria yo puedo teletransportarme a mi hogar con esta daga decia mientras sacaba su daga y hacia un tajo para abrir un portal

bell se disponia a irse pero riviria lo detuvo

RIVERIA: eh dicho que vengas con nosotros decia sacando una sed de sangre inmensa a lo que bell no le quedo de otra mientras se cerraba el portal aiz tenia sus dudas de como era entrar por ese portal y a donde la llevaria

RIVERIA: entonces acompañanos dijo mientras se daba la vuelta tenemos que llegar al piso 34 ya qu hay fue donde quedamos en encontrarnos con los demas a lo que bell dijo

BELL: si quieren podemos ir por un portal que nos lleve directo a ese piso dijo a lo que riveria penso y se dio cuenta de que bell podia ayudarlos con ese trabajo a lo que sin dudad iba a asentir pero antes de que dijera algo aiz interrumpio

AIZ por favor decia con unos ojos de cachorro que parecian de una niña que queria algo con gran anelo a lo que bell con un enorme sonrojo que no pudo ocultar de las dos chicas se tuvo que voltar y dijo

BELL b-bueno voy a abrir el portal dijeron el piso 34 verdad e-entonces alla vamos decia con tartamudeo y su cara todavia roja a lo que riveria no pudo evitar sonreir y aiz entro en duda al ver al conejo ponerse nervioso y a riveria reir

bell habrio el portal y les dijo que pasaran a lo que la primera en entrar era aiz la cual al estar adentro se impresiono ya que todo a su alrededor era blanco la que siguio fue riveria la cual tenia la misma impresion

cuando bell entro el portal se cerro y bell dijo

BELL piso 34 dijo mientras miles de luces pasaban por el alrededor de ellos como si los estuviese llevando a un lugar, a lo que todo volvio al vacio blanco bell hizo un tajo que abrio otro portal el cual cruzo junto con las dos mujeres

era poco decir que estaban impresionadas haora riveria no iba a dejar al joven en paz hasta que le contara todo sobre el y esas armas pero se dio cuenta de algo sus compañeros no habian llegado asi que tubieron que esperarlos por 15 minutos hasta que ellos llegaron

FIN pero ¿como llegaron hasta aqui? bete y los demas tambien tenian la misma pregunta a lo que riveria prosiguio a contarles todo ya veo dijo el enano a lo que le pregunto a bell con un poco de incredulidad y puedes llevarnos hasta el piso que tu quieras a lo que bell contesto

BELL si, puedo llevarlos a cualquier piso que este en mis memorias a lo que bete con mas incredulidad le dijo

BETE jajajaj si es asi entonces llevame hasta el piso maximo de esta torre decia mientras se burlaba del joven a lo que riveria interrumpio

RIVERIA bete acaso no entendiste que solo hasta el piso que el haya llegado pero fue interrumpida por un tajo de bell que se llevo al cat man por 5 segundos a algun lado y cuando volvio a abrirse el portal el catman estaba herido por todo su cuerpo y con quemaduras por todo su cuerpo a pesar de esto el cat man se veia muy asustado

BETE M-MALDITO acaso me querias matar decia con lagrimas escurriendo por sus ojos a lo que bell le dijo

BELL como se sintio pelear con el dragon de un solo ojo a lo que bete sintio como si un balde de agua fria callera sobre el pero riveria denuevo lo interrumpio

RIVERIA como que el dragon de un solo ojo ese dragon solo se puede allar en el piso maximo de este calabozo y solo la familia zeus habia llegado hasta ese piso

a lo que bell empezo a sudar y dijo

BELL: y-yo utilize el cuchillo para teletransportarme a un lugar que un pariente mio me mostro mediante recuerdos y eso me llevo al piso 100 tal vez esa persona era un sobreviviente de la familia zeus dijo intentando ocultar lo que mas podia sus secretos

RIVERIA: ya veo entonces cuantos pisos conoces

BELL: esa persona me paso todos los pisos con sus secretos y zonas seguras asi que podria decir que todos los pisos a lo que riveria aprovecharia para decirle a bell

RIVERI y ¿porque no tienes familia? me refiero a tu dios o diosa

BELL resulta que mi diosa se tuvo que ir al cielo ya que surguio algo urgente a lo que me tuvo que dejar decia con un poco de tristesa en sus palabras

es por eso que ayer envie solocitudes a todas las familias aunque ninguna me ha dicho nada decia con cara de (T_T) eso fue un paso mas para riveria la cual no tardo en decir

RIVERIA porque no te unes a nuestra familia

BELL ¿EH?

LOS DEMAS ¿EH?

AIZ...

¿EHHHHHHHHHHH?

rato despues bell dijo que aceptaria gustosamente aunque no pudo evitar sentirse muy nervioso al pensar estar en la misma familia que aiz, su proposito a alcanzar

miles de imaginaciones pasaron por su cabeza a lo que bell se puso como un tomate y se adelanto un poco de los demas

BELL: esto es demasiado buenos para ser verdad acaso estare soñando todavia a lo que bell vio un rio y metio su cabeza a lo que los demas le gritaron

ALEGATE DE HAY pero era demasiado tarde una enorme serpiente se habia tragado a bell

RIVERIA: Esto no es bueno le prometi a loki-sama que traeria al joven para que se uniera a la familia y haora se lo trago una serpiente aiz estaba en shock a lo que los demas intentaron ayudarla pero ella no contestaba

BELL: eh porue no siento el agua y siento algo biscoso cuando abrio los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo tragado por una enorme serpiente a lo que bell con Fenikkususouru atraveso el estomago de la serpiente haciendo que esta saliera a la superficie y se hiciera polvo dejando el cristal y un colmillo del tamaño de la mano de bell

eso estuvo cerca, pero aprovechando eso bell miro a su alrededor dandose cuenta de algo habia subido al piso 30 el cual era el objetivo de bell

BELL bien sera mejor que aproveche en eso bell ando por 5 minutos derrotando monstruos y llego a un gran muro el cual bell destruyo con un gaster blaster y entro a lo que lo llevo a una madriguera de dragone que deberian ser del piso 70 pero nadie sabia que ellos nacian aqui en el piso 30 lo cual seria peligroso para varios si se enteraran de este pasaje secreto a lo que bell con absolute creation cerro el muro

y con una flama avanzo hasta que llego a un paisaje iluminado y se oculto entre las rocas era la hora perfecta para que bell llegara ya que esteban batallando 2 crias de dragon mientras su madre los observaba

MENTE DE BELL: me quedare con el que pierda ya que en la naturaleza el mas fuerte siempre mata al mas debil pero yo no dejare que eso pase dijo con determinacion es sus ojos a lo que siguio mirando a los dragones

DRAGON AZUL: no me rendire

DRAGON ROJO: dejate matar de una vez decia mientras mordia al dragon azul y le arrancaba un ala a lo que el dragon azul grito de dolor el dragon azul ya estaba por caer inconciente asi que el dragon rojo le tiro un poder de fuego el cual hirio gravemente al dragon azul en eso la madre y el dragon rojo se fueron dejando morir al dragon azul

DRAGON AZUL: asi que este es mi final ¿eh? !NO¡ aun no me rendire sere el dragon mas fuerte y desafiare a mi padre para vencerlo y asi gobernar el piso maximo

BELL: fiu asi que estos 2 son los hijos del dragon de un ojo eh a lo que bell salio de su escondite y se acerco al dragon herido

DRAGON AZUL: QUIEN ESTA HAY dijo con furia y temor ya que lo que vio fue un humano con armameto

BELL: tranquilo no vengo a matarte o a pelear dijo pacientemente

DRAGON AZUL: Como si fuera a creer eso ustedes solo vienen a matarnos siempre que nos ven decia con temor en sus palabras no dejare que me mates dijo mientras reunia todas sus fuerzas en un ultimo ataque pero solamente salio una bola de fuego pequeña que no alcanzo a darle a bell ya que era muy lenta

DRAGON AZUL ...

BELL: escuchame antes de atacarme a lo que el dragon no tuvo mas remedio que escucharlo quiero que seas mi aliado y parte de mi familia dijo bell a lo que el dragon se nego

DRAGON AZUL: ¿y porque deberia unirme a una familia de asesinos? contesto con ira el dragon a lo que bell contesto

BELL nosotros los humanos peleamos para sobrevivir como ustedes pero tambien nesesitamos ayuda para conseguir nuestras metas asi que hagamos algo dijo el peliblanco si te unes a mi familia te ayudare a ser aun mas fuerte que los dragones te este calabozo y asi podras enfrentarte a tu padre y cuidar del piso 100 el dragon no sabia que decir

DRAGON: deberias buscar a alguien mas yo ya estoy por morir y soy muy debil no puedo vencer siquiera a mi hermano menor y mi madre no me ve como su hijo ya no tengo el derecho de ser un dragon dijo con un poco de rabia al sentirse tan debil

BELL: es por eso que te eligo a ti veras, yo tambien fui debil casi me mata un minotauro en el piso 5 y tambien fui salvado conoci a alguien que me ayudo a ser mas fuerte para lograr mis objetivos y estoy en busca de gente como yo y no solo gente tambien aliados de otras razas ya sean monstruos o humanos asi que por favor unete a mi familia

DRAGON... ESTA BIEN de todos modos no tengo a donde volver pero asme una promesa

BELL: CUAL ES?

DRAGON: Dejame ir a la superficie con ustedes dijo con un poco de nervios ya que esperaba lo peor

BELL eso es todo? entonces esta bien despues de todo mi hogar esta alla y mi casa es tu casa asi que te ayudare a curarte y nos iremos de aca a lo que bell hizo una esfera de poder enorme de color verde y se la lanzo al dragon el cual se regenero por completo y su ala desprendida volvio a juntarse y sus heridas sanaron por completo a lo que el dragon le agradecio a bell y se dirijieron a la salida de ese lugar

BELL bien antes de eso tenemos qu encontrarnos con algunos miembros que me ayudaron hace poco deben estar preocuparos por culpa de esa serpiente a lo que bell le pidio al dragon que lo llevara al piso 36 que es donde irian segun sus calculos y magia de rastro que coloco sobre riveria a lo que el dragon dejo que bell subiera a su espalda y emprendio vuelo

MENTE DE BELL: su lomo es demaciado suave deciamientras hundia su cara en el lomo del dragon el cual no le tomo importancia y tomo vuelo con la familia loki esta estaba en el piso 35 entrando al piso 36 riveria llevaba cargando a aiz ya que esta no se podia mantener de pie mientras decia

AIZ no lo salve, no puedo salvar a nadie riveria veia esto con dolor ya que nadie pudo salvar al conejo

BELL: OEEEEEEEE grito cuando vio a la familia en el piso 36 a lo que todos voltearon y no esperaron ver lo que estaban viendo

PUES BELL ESTAVA VIVO Y LLEGABA SENTADO ENCIMA DE UN DRAGON.


	5. CAPITULO 5

CAP 5

Bell estaba llegando a donde sus compañeros que por alguna razon que el no conoze estaban en shock

BELL ya volvi lamento la tardanza esque me trago la serpiente y me llevo al piso 30

RIVERIA S-SI pero mas importante bell ¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACASTE ESE DRAGON?

BELL: a el es de mi familia y estaba en el piso 30

TODOS: ¿EH? como que de tu familia pregunto riveria junto con bete tiona y tione fin estaba callado escuchando la situacion

BELL bueno cuando llegue al piso 30 me lo encontre por casualidad y le pedi que se uniera a mi familia el cual por unas cosas acepto y haora es parte de la familia por cierto riveria-san ¿tienen algun permiso para llevar

animales a la superficie?

RIVERIA éh esto si loki-sama habia pedido un permiso hace bastante tiempo pero nunca se nos paso por la cabeza traer algun mounstro de la mazmorra para tenerlo en la mansio pero bell ¿como es eso de que el dragon acepto?

DRAGON AZUL: pues le dije que si y ya contesto con simplesa... un tiempo despues se rompio el silencio por bell

BELL ¿que sucede? pregunto

COMO QUE QUE SUCEDE CONTESTARON TODOS ¿NO VES EL EL DRAGON ACABO DE HABLAR?

BELL: y eso es raro? pregunto

RIVERIA: pues claro que es raro nunca habiamos visto alguna crearuta que hablara a exepcion de los demi espiritus

FIN: bell acaso conocias algunos mounstros que hablaban

BELL:...

MENTE DE BELL: no puedo dejar que sepan de los zenos y mucho menos que este es el hijo del dragon de un solo ojo

DRAGON AZUL: es que acaso no conocen a los zenos ellos son colonias de moustros con inteligencia que aprendieron a hablar y comunicarse desde que nacieron

MENTE BELL: OKEY OKEY eso no es lo que esperaba pero espero que no les diga que es-

DRAGON AZUL: Y yo puedo hablar porque soy el hijo del dragon de un solo ojo

BELL: hijo de dragona buscona y haora que hago? a lo que bell sintio varias miradas con preguntas sobre el

BELL: esto va a ser muuuy aburrido de explicar antes de que el pudiera hablar sintio un abrazo lo cual por algun motivo lo hizo sonrojarse a lo que bell con la cabeza volteo lentamente para ver a aiz abrazandolo

AIZ: lo siento no te pude salvar decia mientras sollozaba

BELL: N-NO T-TIENES P-P-PORQUE PREOCUPARTE COMO PUEDES VER ESTOY VIVO Y EN UNA SOLA PIEZA: decia mas rojo que el cabello de cierta diosa

AIZ pero aun asi no te pude salvar no pude salvar a nadie

BELL: E-EN ese caso esfuerzate por mejorar y ser mas fuerte hasta que nadie pueda perderse ante tus ojos dijo ya con un poco mas de control a lo que aiz solo asintio

MENTE BELL: puedo morir tranquilo

BETE: aigan ustedes 2 dejen sus romances para luego tenemos que seguir avanzando a lo que el catman recibio un puñetazo de parte de aiz que lo mando a volar a donde estaba el dragon

BELL: creo que mejor es no hacerla enojar decia mientras veia a aiz un poco sonrojada y con el puño sacando humo

DRAGON: nope dijo mientras esquivava a bete para que siguiera su reccorido que lo llevo a estrellarse contra unas rocas

BETE: KJA eso dolio maldita decia mientras se paraba a lo que fin los detuvo antes de que iniciaran una pelea despues de calmarse se dirigieron al piso 45 sin ningun problema ya que el dragon los llevo a todos menos a bete que no se quiso subir

y le toco correr tras el dragon aparte de matar a los mounstros que llegaban en el piso 45 hay un monstruo rex y es un jefe muy poderoso asi que preparense todos dijo fin a lo que empezaron a alistarse y bell solo saco de su portal un poco de comida para todos para antes de la batalla

PISO 45

estaban batallando contra los golems y dragones bell esquivo un ataque de lizard y le enterro unos huesos que acabaron con su vida haciendo que se vuelva polvo a exepcion de su cristal

BELL: uf desde aqui ya se pone dificil batallar a este nivel nesesito que me actualizen si quiero subir hasta el piso 100 ow dijo esquivando una bola de fuego de un dragon infantil a lo que bell activo un echizo de agua de parte de la familia zeus el cual se comprimia a formar una especie de gota que penetraban el cuerpo de los mounstros como si d balas se tratasen

te la ganas por espaldero penso bell con los demas cada uno estaba derrotando sus moustros hasta que llego el jefe de piso el cual parecia un rinoceronte gigante que llevava una piel extremadamende dura de atravesar

FIN: a sus pociciones dijo mientras todos se formaban lefiya bell y riveria apoyo y defensa mientras que tiona tione bete y aiz atacaban directamente al rinoceronte a lo que este gruño con fuerza y se abalanzo con su cuerno a mazima velocidad

hay viene grito el enano a lo que riveria y lefiya activaron un muro magico el cual no pudo contener por mucho al rinoceronte y rompio la barrera pero antes de llegar un muro de huesos azules se formo en frente de el el cual no le tomo importancia y prosiguio con su carrera pero ese fue su grave error ya que cuando paso a travez de el muro azul este fue atravesado por los huesos como si recien hubieran salido del suelo

BELL: eso te pasa por moverte

RIVERIA: ESTABA IMPRESIONADA mientras que lefiya miraba con asombro las grandes heridas que sufrio la enorme creatura

HAORA: grito fin el cual con todo su equipo de ataque se abalanzaron a la enorme creatura pero paso algo inesperado el rinoceronte entro en llamas las cuales cubrieron a este

RIVERIA: cuidado nos toco el irregular el rinoceronte habia mandado un torrente de rocas con su rugido las cuales se incendiaron con magia de fuego

FIN: esto es malo riveria nesesitamos otro muro

RIVERIA: eso no alcanzara

BELL: haora grito para que el dragon azul enviara un viento gelido el cual congelo las rocas y estas cayeron al piso congeladas a lo que el equipo de ataque ataco al rinoceronte aiz le corto una pata con ayuda de ariel

BETE: yo no me quedo atras mientras golpeaba al rinoceronte en el cuerno el cual cada vez mas se agrietaba tiona y tione estaban cortando al rinoceronte por la parte de abajo y fin estaba atacando al rinoceronte por la parte de arriba

FIN: riveria grito a lo que todos los de ataque se retiraron para que riveria pudiera disparar su ataque magico hojas cortantes a lo que estas atravezaron el cuerpo herido de la creatura y termino cayendo y al final murio dejando su cristal y un cuerno enorme

LEFIYA: ah dijo mientras caia sentada del cansancio ¿que se supono que era eso? un rinoceronte en llamas que se cree demonios

RIVERIA: que era ese ataque azul joven cranel pregunto la elfa

BELL: es un muro de huesos azules los cuales puedes atravesar pero si te mueves estos se solidifican atravezando al enemigo dijo con simplesa

RIVERIA: ya veo contesto

BELL: bien ya tenemos la llave para pelear con el jefe secreto contesto con emocion

FIN: eh? aque te refieres

BELL: mira este cuerno que solto el rinoceronte a lo que el enano lo miro con detenimiento hasta que cayo en cuenta

FIN: la punta tiene una forma cuadrada extraña contesto eso eso a lo que te refieres?

BELL: SI con eso podremos batallar con el jefe secreto el cual es un caballo de hielo

¿CABALLO DE HIELO? preguntaron la mayoria

BELL: si, esun caballo de hielo que a simple vista es hermoso pero es de nivel 6 y es un guardian que protege un objeto legendario la palabra objeto legendario hizo que a riveria le brillaran los ojos y a aiz le llamara la atencion

a lo que riveria hablo

RIVERIA:y que hay que hacer para combatir con el pregnto con emocion en sus ´palabras tan solo toca insertar la llave en la ranura correcta dijo el conejo a lo que les pregunto, estan listos para batallar contra el?

a lo que todos asintieron

BELL: bien entonces.. bell cojio el cuerno y se acerco a un muro cubierto cono plantas y musgo los cuales se incrementaron intentando ocultar algo firebolt dijo bell para que una bola de fuego electrica saliera de sus manos y chocara contra todo haciendo que se quemen las plantas y el musgo dejando ver el muro con una ranura bell inserto el cuerno

y le dio vueltas hasta que el muro hizo un click

BELL: YA ESTA preparense porque este mounstro hara lo que sea para derrotarnos a lo que todos asintieron y sin mas el muro termino de abrirse el cual solto una bocanada de aire gelido y dejo ver un paisaje helado

RIVERIA brrrrrr aqui hace mucho frio contesto

BELL: bien hablando de frio bell se quito la ropa dejandose solo los pantalones haciendo que algunas mujeres de la familia se sonroje entre estas estaban aiz riveria tiona y tione lefiya miraba esto con asco,

AUTOR: POR EL MOMENTO

BELL: METIO SU MANO EN UN PORTAL Y SACO UNA CAJA CON AGUJEROS LA CUAL BRILLABA asi que porfin te utilizare eh dijo mirando a Raifuama la cual empezo a brillar junto con Fenikkususouru a lo que bell dijo

BELL: ven.

a lo que la armadura version caballeros del zodiaco se empezo a dirigir hacia el y se coloco en su cuerpo primero sus piermas despues torso brazoz hombros pecho y por ultimo un casco con un diseño de flamas rojas y blancas las cuales empezaron a combinarse con bell lo cual termino siendo una armadura con diseño de flamas rojas y blancas

BELL bien haora APOYO dijo para que un aura rodeara a los demas

RIVERIA: ya no siento frio

AIZ: que es esto

FIN: vaya esto no me lo esperaba tiona y tione estaban sorprendidas y lefiya estaba un poco disgustada ya que sentia como la magia de bell rodeaba su cuerpo

BETE: OE MOCOSO PORQUE YO NO TENGO ESA COSA DIJO EL WOLFMAN

BELL: tu te aguantas sarnoso dijo bell con un poco de maldad

BETE: EHHH? TE VOY A MAT- HAY VIENE GRITO BELL

a unos 50 metros aparecio un caballo totalmente blanco cristalizado en azul el cual estaba parado en frente de una cueva

BETE: oe cubreme con esa cosa antes de que venga

BELL CARA CHIBI: pidele al dragon que te trague para que no te congeles

BETE: no me voy a suicidar maldito

BELL: entonces batalla asi el poder solo alcanza para 8 personas

BETE: pero si solo somos 8

BELL: error somos 9

BETE ¿EH?

BELL: no te olvides de mi familiar

BETE : ESA lagartija subdesarrollada no nesesita proteccion contra el frio grito para ser envuelto en llamas azules las cuales provenian del dragon

DRAGON: a quien llamas lagartija subdesarrollada? bete sintio que era su fin dejare esto para despues dijo el dragon

BELL: tienes razon nesesitamos formarnos

BELL: el caballo es debil contra el fuego asi que los que puedan utilizar fuego o sus deribados atras para atacar a distancia los que puedan defender al frente para detener al caballo

a lo que fin se hizo en el medio aiz al frento junto con bete tiona y tione y bell junto con riveria y lefiya atras

HAY VIENE GRITO EL CONEJO

a lo que el caballo de 7 metros de altura venia a toda velocidad la cual era muy rapida tanto asi que en 2 segundos ya estaba con aiz y compañia

BETE: pero que? recibio una patada que lo mando junto a bell y lefiya los cuales lefiya lo esquivo pero bell le abrio un portal mandandolo al lomo del caballo

BETE: esto si me gusta penso mientras le metia una patada al caballo el cual perdio el equilibrio dandole una abertura a aiz, tiona y tione que se lanzaron a sus patas

cortandole una de las patas pero antes de cortarlas un aura de fuego rodeo sus armas

AIZ esto es

TIONA woaaa

TIONE esto es genial

las armas pudieron atravesar al caballo como si se tratara de un mounstro de nivel 1

VAMOS dijo bell para que junto con riveria y lefiya le mandaran poderes de fuego al caballo el cual tuvo un impapcto critico el cual se le callo la mandibula dejando ver su lengua quemada y echando sangre

en eso el caballo entro en modo caos expulsando varios pinchos de hielo los cuales atravesaron a aiz tiona y tione bete se salpo por estar en su lomo pero el caballo se alzo en 2 patas haciendo que este callera y con las otras dos le dio su famosa patada de caballo a bete el cual salio volando otra vez

aprovechando esto riveria junto con bell curaron a sus compañeros y volvieron al ataque pero esta vez tiona se quedo a cubrir a riveria y lefiya y bell se dirigio al frente con aiz y tione

bell tenia una idea creo un muro de huesos azules los cuales no tuvo en efecto nada con el caballo al parecer tenia una conexion mental con el rinoceronte a lo que bell dijo

BELL bueno bueno a ver que te parecen estos dijo para crear huesos naranjas los cuales se dirijian al caballo el cual no se movio pero estos lo atravesaron hiriendo al caballo

BELL heh no lo veias venir verdad despues de eso bete volvio con un brazo roto todo enojado el cual le dio una patada en la cabeza al caballo mandandolo al suelo para que aiz lo cortara

pero el poder de bell se habia ido lo cual no permitio que el arma de aiz atravesara al caballo bell sin perder tiempo empujo a aiz a un costado para luego recibir un patadon del caballo el cual lo manto de vuelta por donde vino pero bell aprovecho esto para encender a Fenikkususouru y abrir un portal el cual lo mando junto con el caballo

BELL es haora o nunca dijo para llegar por encima del caballo junto con bete a lo que bell lanzo su katana al corazon del caballo pero esta no logro llegar hasta el por lo que bell grito

BELL: BETEEE

BETE: no me digas que hacer a lo que el wolfman pateo la katana haciendo que esta atraviese el corazon del caballo haciendo que este se volviera polvo a lo que bell y bete calleron al piso

BELL: ouch dijo cuando callo al suelo y aparte le callo el wolfman encima a lo que bell no se lo aguanto y le abrio otro portal que lo envio encima de tione la cual le dio un puñetaso ya que este callo sobre sus pechos

BELL: bien haora vamos por ese objeto antes de que se vuelva a regenerar ese mounstro dijo para correr hacia la cueva siendo seguido por los demas al llegar vieron que dos guantes envueltos en fuego estaban misteriosamente encerrados en un cubo de hielo

BELL: el unico que lucha con guantes es el sarnoso asi que se los puede quedar dijo bell con simplesa a lo que bete como si fuera un niño salio corriendo hacia los guantes como si fueran un regalo al romper el hielo los guantes calleron sobre el bete creyo que se iria a quemar pero para su sorpresa el fuego no quemaba despues de

volver a recuperar la compostura se los coloco haciendo que estos se ajustaran a sus brazos

BETE: esto es genial dijo para empesar a golpear todo lo que habia a su alrededor

BETE: aiz lucha conmigo dijo poniendose en pose de ataque

AIZ : NO

BELL: vas a tener todos los 45 pisos de subida para probarlos a lo que el wolfman salio corriendo de la cueva al piso 44 pues ya estaban agotados con esos jefes asi que esta vez no subirian al piso 60

de subida bete les haorro energias a los demas ya que no paraba de golpear todo lo que se le atravesaba

FIN: no va a parar de molestar por el resto de la semana

BELL: dejalo despues de todo tu arias lo mismo verdad

FIN JAH como si eso pasara

BELL: bueno entonces no te importara que me quede con la lanza legendaria le piso 69

FIN: espera que? bell se adelanto pero fue perseguido por fin con varias preguntas para el riveria tambien queria saber pero estaba cansada asi que lo dejo huir por esta vez

BELL: OE sarnoso di hi ken

BETE: hi ken a lo que el puño de bete se encendio en llamas haciendo que el golem que estaba frente a el se volviera cenizas

FIN: bell-cranel quiero saber que es esa lanza dijo fin pero bell interrumpio diciendo

BELL: lo sabras cuando estemos alla dijo para luego decir bete nosotros nos adelantaremos por el portal tu puedes subir por tu cuenta verdad?

BETE: no me retes que lo hago dijo prendido en llamas a lo que empeso a destruir todo a su alrededor estaban el el piso 33 asi que bete ya podria bajar por su cuenta

BELL: BIEN vamos dijo para abrir un portal para que todos cruzaran los cuales cruzaron y de inmediato estaban en el gremio lo cual sorprendio tanto a aventureros como recepcionistas

BELL: ya volvi eina-san a lo que bell se dirigio hacia eina no sin antes sentir 2 miradas sobre el a lo que volteo 1 segundo para ver que freya y loki estaban discutiendo sobre algo lo cual a bell no le tomo tanta importancia y se dirijio hacia eina

EINA: bienvenido bell-kun como te fue en los pisos inferiores pregunto la elfa a lo que bell dijo

BELL: EN el piso 25 pelee con una creatura llamada juggernaut el cual me dejo bastante cansado y me dormi despues de eso desperte y me di cuenta de que la familia loki estaba hay y sali corriendo despues de eso me encontre con ellos de nuevo y me invitaron a su familia a lo que acepte y nos dirigimos al piso 34 donde una serpiente enorme me trago y me llevo al piso 30 donde conoci a un dragon el cual haora es mi familiar

y me llevo volando junto con la familia loki de nuevo despues de eso nos dirigimos al piso 45 donde derrotamos al monster rex irregular de ese piso el cual solto un cuerno singular el cual resulto ser una llave misteriosa a lo cual vimos un muro y insertamos el cuerno a lo que el muro se abrio y batallamos contra el jefe secreto de ese piso para despues obtener un objeto legendario el cual solo le sirvio a bete de hay bajamos hasta el piso 33 y dejamos a bete

hay para que subiera solo y llegamos aqui atraves del portal.

despues de decir esto eina le metio 5 coscorrones en la cabeza y empezo a regañarlo

EINA: como que jugguernaut como que piso 45 como que dragon como que jefe irregular como que jefe secreto como que te trago una serpiente yo solo te deje ir hasta el piso 30 y porque estabas en el piso 45

decia eina mientras que bell estaba en estado de dogesa pidiendo perdon y misericordia a lo que eina despues de un rato se calmo

EINA: en fin me alegro que estes aqui bell-kun asi puedes solucionar tus problemas dijo eina

BELL: ¿problemas? a lo que eina señalo a un par de diosas que esaban mirando a bell una lo miraba con cara lujuriosa y la otra tambien :V ellas quieren que te unas a su familia contesto la semielfa a lo que todos menos la familia loki y el dragon gritaran

TODOS: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

BELL: de loki si me lo esperaba por lo que me dijo riveria pero de la diosa freya creo que es una maldicion de la familia zeus ser acosados por ella contesto bell en su mente a lo que las 2 diosas se acercaron a bell

LOKI io niño no te interesaria unirte a mi familia dijo con lujuria en sus palabras y un poco de afan ya que sabia que la diosa a su lado tenia las de ganar por su poder de encantar a los hombres pero antes de que bell pudiera contestar freya hablo

FREYA: no te interesaria unirte a la mia bell dijo sin mencionar ningun sufijo a lo que todos quedaron con cara de wtf a lo que la diosa se le acerco y abrio sus brazos esperando a que el joven se acercara

LOKI: esto se termino ya callo en sus encantos dijo con cara de derrota pero nadie espero lo que venia

MENTE DE BELL : creo que seguire la corriente aunque la diosa en frente mio ya me hizo poner nervioso no puedo caer en sus encantos jeje dijo para el mismo

en ese momento el cabello cubrio los ojos de bell y este se acerco a la diosa de la belleza a lo que loki solo acepto la derrota pero antes de ser alcanzado por los brasos de freya este se agacho

FREYA: eh?

TODOS EH?

AUTOR: YA VALIO

en ese momento bell tenia agarrado algo a lo que freya se sonrojo un poco

FREYA: B-BELL que vas a hacer preguto la diosa con nervios en sus palabras pues lo que bell tenia era la parte baja de su vestido

BELL: tecnica de zeus debilidad de las diosas grito para despues alzar el vestido de freyael cual dejo ver toda su parte baja la cual solo tenia las bragas haciendo que tanto hombres como mujeres incluyendo dragones y diosas tuvieran un derrame nasal

FREYA: nyaaaaaaaa dijo agrarrando su vestido y agachandoze pues habia sido expuesta ante todos

FREYA: b-bell- kun pero ue travieso decia mientras se encendia de lujuria pero eso fue un enorme error para bell ya qur allen estaba hay aun con sangre en la nariz allen se dirigio a toda velocidad hacia bell

ALLEN: maldito como te atreves a humillar a mi diosa dijo con ira pero por dentro le agradecio con todo su ser pues el era el unico de la familia que habia visto algo mas alla de lo hermoso sin envargo por andar en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que bell habia habierto un portal a su cara haciendo que este fuera llevado al bar de MIA callendo encima de una de las camareras

ALLEN: PELIGRO al subir la mirada vio como MIA lo miraba con sed de sangre ese dia allen tuvo todos los huesos rotos

BELL: nos vemos en mi mansion loki-sama dijo para luego irse por otro portal

LOKI: PERO COMO se pregunto junto con todos los demas en ese instante llego ottar para llevarse a su diosa la cual por algun motivo ardia en lujuria

FREYA: bell cranel hora seras mio sea como sea dijo para luego pegar un gran gemido que se escucho por todo orario

RIVERIA loki- sama bell-kun dijo que aceptaba unirse a la familia dijo para que la sonrisa de la diosa de cabellos rojos se hiciera notar

LOKI: BIEN vamos a ese lugar dijo loki para dirijirse a la "vieja iglesia" cuando llegaron no habia ninguna vieja iglesia en ves de eso estaba una mansion de tamaño mediano o mas grande que la de loki y la zona que la rodeaba estaba en perfectas condiciones junto con un parque hermoso a la vista de los dioses

al llegar a la mansion leyo el nombre de esta

UNDERTALE

LOKI: bien creo que nos equivocamos de lugar vamonos dijo pero antes de que se fueran fueron detenidos por el conejo que salio con una toalla en los hombros el aprovecho para quitarse la suciedad delcuerpo y ya se habia cambiado de ropa a una ajustada totalmente negra haciendo que su cuerpo se note mas

BELL: OH YA LLEGARON grito para que todos incluso bete que llego con heridas por todo el cuerpo pero contento voltearon a ver solo para que las mujeres se sonrojaran y lefiya sintiera asco bell les dejo pasar a lo que ellos entraron y vieron lo hermoso que estaba por dentro la mansion en el enorme patio estaba el dragon azul durmiendo ya que bell dijo que mañana empezarian con su entrenamiento

lo saludaron y despues entraron para quedar aun mas sorprendidos con todo lo antes mencionado

LOKI: pero que demonios es este lugar pregunto la diosa

BELL: es una mansion que cree para cuando tuviera una familia despues de todo esta mansion pasara a ser de mi diosa dijo bell solo para que a loki le brillaran los ojos en eso visitaron todas las habitaciones las cuales a varios miembros les parecia una habitacion de dioses pero una habitacion ya tenia el nombre de bell y estaba junto con otras 2 habitaciones las cuales no tenian nombre

pero lo que llamo mas su atencion es que la habitacion mas grande tenia escrito el nombre DIOS-DIOSA a lo que entraron solo para ver todo lo anterior en esta sola abitacion la cual tenia los mejores aposentos y mejor vista con balcon y su propio baño termal

loki ya no podia mas

LOKI:E-entonces quieres decir

BELL: si todo esto es suyo loki-sama dijo con una sonrisa a lo que su diosa se sento en la cama solo para sentir las mas finas telas que haya sentido y el colchon mas suave que alla existido sin dudarlo loki salio a la puerta y coloco su nombre

HABITACION DE LOKI al hacer esto no se hizo esperar mas y los demas fueron porsus habitaciones a lo que bell le dio un poco de risa pero esta se puso en un enorme sonrojo al ver lo siguiente pues a su izquierda de la habitacion aiz marco la suya y a su derecha riveria

los demas marcaron las habitaciones del mismo piso y se cambiaron de ropas loki le dijo a todos que esta seria su nueva mansion a lo que todos asintieron y loki dijo que mañana venderia la otra junto con su terreno a freya como ofrenda de paz ya que esta sabia que freya estaria enojada

sin mas todos fueron a probar los baños termales menos bell porque ya se habia bañado pero loki lo arrastro al baño junto con las demas chicas

BELL: esta bien ire pero al baño de hombres dijo para dirijirse al baño termal que decia

SOLO HOMBRES lo que molesto un poco a tiona tione loki y ¿riveria?

despues de que aiz golpeara a bete y a fin por andar de fisgones y loki se metiera al baño de hombres para acosar a bell el cual congelo el agua evitando que su diosa lo alcanzara y asi correr a la salida todos se habian cambiado y era momento de actualizar los estados

LOKI: bete tu fuerza subio 25 puntos y desarrollaste magia de fuego dijo loki sorprendida las demas habilidades no crecieron mas de 15 puntos dijo bete estaba contento

LOKI:fin tu hagilidad aumento 20 puntos y tu destreza 19 del resto no pasaron de 15 okay contesto contento

iban a empezar a actualizar a las mujeres a lo que fin y bell salieron pero bete se quedo

RIVERIA: tu tambien sal de aqui dijo lanzandole un poder de roca el cual saco al wolfman de la habitacion

LOKI: riveria tu magia subio 40 puntos dijo loki sorprendida y tu destreza subio 29puntos lo demas esta con 15 maximo

RIVERIA: GENIAL DIJO saltando de la emocion

LOKI:tiona tu fuerza subio 30 puntos del resto sigue con 15 maximo

TIONA jejeje

LOKI tione tu habilidad y resistencia subieron 29 puntos dijo con asombro ademas desarrolaste una nueva habilidad(modo sigilo con esta habilidad puedes acercarte a los enemigos sin que ellos se enteren mientras mas alto el nivel mas eficiente sera)

TIONE: yayyy toma eso tiona jajaj a lo que tiona entro en depre

LOKI: BIEN sigue mi aiz-san dijo intentando tocar a aiz solo para que esta la esquivara y le diera un leve golpe con la mano

LOKI: NIVEL 6 ? GRITO A LO QUE TODOS MENO EL CONEJO QUEEEEEEEEEEEE

MENTE BELL: felicidades loki estsbs mas que contenta con el crecimiento de sus niños a lo que todos tambien

LOKI:Bien llego el momento dijo para que se abriera la puerta dejando entrar a bell fin y bete para que integraran a bell a su familia

LOKI: acuestate boca abajo dijo con un poco de diversion en su voz a lo que bell se sento solo para ser manoseado en todo su torso y abdomen por su diosa a lo que bell salto 5 metros fuera de la cama todo rojo y que aiz le diera otro golpe a loki

LOKI YAYA haora si dijo ya con bell acostado

TODOS QUERIAN SABER QUE NIVEL ERA

LOKI: en que nivel estabas antes de ser actualizado

BELL: como lo dijo la hoja la verdad no se pero creo que 4 casi 5 dijo con una sonrisa oculta pero eso ya no podra ser posible cuando me actualize

LOKI ¿UH? a lo que la espalda de bell comenzo a brillar y bell empezo a crecer su cabello llego hasta su espalda llego a los 180 cm su musculatura aumento y lo mejor

sus habilidades

LOKI: PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO QUE ES ESTO GRITO CON LOS OJOS ABIERTOS

RIVERIA:que pasa lok-sama dijo preocupada al terminar se podia ver a una diosa totalmente congelada con la hoja en su mano a lo que esta la dejo caer y riveria la tomo

BELL: que nivel soy riveria san dijo bell con una sonrisa guardada

RIVERIA:...I-IM-IMPOSIBLE GRITO

QUE PASA PREGUNTARON

RIVERIA HABLO:

BELL CRANEL

RAZA HUMANA

FUERZA: infinita

DESTREZA: infinita

HAGILIDAD: infinita

MAGIA INCALCULABLE

HABILIDAD: INCALCULABLES

HABILIDAD DESTACADA

REALIS PRASHE sus estadisticas crecen rapidamente mientras sus emociones no cambien

FAMILY DRAGON puede domar dragones y convertirlos en parte de su familia siempre y cuando el dragon acepte

DEBILIDAD DE DIOSAS: tiene el don de enamorar a las diosas que lo vean como un hombre

QUEEEEEEEEEE

gritaron todos incluso aiz se veia asombrada mas aun cuando bell se levanto ya que termino siendo incluso mas alto que bete su cuerpo era lo mas hermoso que se habia visto a vista de los dioses y su cabello lo hacia ver de una naturaleza salvaje e indomable

BELL: ahh mucho mejor dijo lefiya sintio un calor subir a sus mejillas

LEFIYA: pero que es esto que estoy sintiendo

BETE: quien demonios eres y que hisiste con el tomate grito al hombre que habia frente a el

BELL: soy yo.

EL TOMATE: Y tu me deves una batalla

FIN

USTEDES DECIDEN COMO SE LLAMARA EL DRAGON Y DE UNA VES DIGO QUE NO SEA DRAIG O ALGUNO DE HIGH SCHOOL DXD

ACEPTO OPINIONES EL DIA 7 DE DICIEMBRE SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CON EL NOMBRE DEL DRAGON GANADOR


	6. CAPITULO 6 MISION DE RESCATE

CAP 6

Al ver lo que tenia en frente loki no pudo evitar preguntar

LOKI: Que eres exactamente bell-kun?

BELL: yo soy un humano comun y corriente aunque conoci a alguien que me ayudo a entrenar durante arto tiempo y solo nesesitaba actualizar mi estado para volver a mi cuerpo original

pero aun asi tengo 15 años y la verdad esta forma no me gusta dijo para luego modificar su cuerpo a una forma mas comoda para su edad quedando como una version de meliodas

LOKI: como demonios te transformas asi pregunto incredula a lo que bell solo dijo

BELL: es una de las tecnicas que me enseño mi ex maestro dijo bell para recordar el infierno que tuvo que pasar, en fin para resumirlo todo soy el aventurero mas fuerte de orario

y ese perro sarnoso me debe una batalla a lo que bete con incredulidad le dice

BETE:hah como si un debilucho como tu pudiera derrotarme solo porque hayas ganado un poco de fuerza tu solo sigues siendo un debilucho, y sobre la batalla que sea mañana en el coliseo en la feria del monsterphilia dijo bete con confianza

BELL: esta bien pero mientras estas aqui ire a probar mi maxima fuerza en el calabozo

MENTE DE BELL: aunque no se si tenga limite

LOKI:espera aun tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte y apuesto a que ellas tambien dijo señalando detras de ella solo para que el conejo sintiera un escalofrio y volteara a ver y pudo ver a una riveria con cara de saberlo todo a tiona y tione con caras lujuriosas

lefiya estaba ruborisada pero tratando de ocultarlo y lo que mas le sorpendio aiz estaba en shock y se veia que queria hacerle varias preguntas a bell pero como si este supiera lo que iba a pasar cojio a aiz de la mano, y abrio un portal a lo que con aiz atravesaron el portal y este se cerro evitando que los demas miembros entraran

FIN: pero que es esto como puede ser posible que haya alguien asi dijo mientras veia las estadisticas de bell

a lo que etoburu (dragon azul pos) hablo por medio de la ventana

ETOBURU: yo les puedo contar un poco de la historia de bell ya que el me conto un poco de ella dijo a lo que loki junto a riveria lo inundaran con preguntas de varios tipos a lo que el dragon solo se limito a contar lo que bell le habia contado como su entrenamiento y su abuelo que resulto ser zeus, esto dejo a loki en shock ya que ella

habia escuchado las ultimas palabras de zeus antes de irse de orario

ZEUS: en poco tiempo llegara el ultimo miembro de mi familia y sera el mayor heroe de todos los tiempos dijo mientras levantaba la falda de freya para salir huyendo de orario para siempre logrando su ultimo cometido

LOKI: acaso el es el niño que llevaba entre sus brazos?

CON BELL Y AIZ: estos habian llegado al piso 15 a lo que bell penso

MENTE BELL: que acabe de hacer p-porque tome a aiz de la mano como rayos se supone que deba hablarle, aparte la tome a la fuerza y la traje aqui, estoy perdido dijo con un leve suspiro que no logro ocultar de una pelirrubia

AIZ: sucede algo? pregunto solo para que bell se pusiera mas nervioso

BELL: n-n-no es nada de veras solo que estoo, pues verass, (suspiro) por donde deberia empezar dijo bell para luego mirar a la pelirrubia y sonrojarse ya que el no la habia soltado de la mano

BELL MENTE: su mano se siente suave y calida creo que podria morirme justo haora y no arrepentirme, no no no no espera todavia no puedo morir aun tengo que llegas hasta el fondo de este calabozo

AIZ: bell-kun?

BELL: s-si¡

AIZ: donde estamos? pregunto mirando a su alrededor en lo que bell aprovecho y con gran dolor solto su mano haciendo que aiz por algun motivo se sintiera enojada bell por un momento sintio un aura de muerte pero a la ves que la sintio esta desaparecio

BELL: estamos en el piso 15, te traje conmigo porque pense que querias preguntarme algo

AIZ: y porque no trajiste a los demas

BELL: b-bueno veras lo que pasa es que no podria contestar la pregunta de todos asi que opte por ti ya que veia que tenias varias preguntas dijo bell inventando una excusa, pero aun asi vinimos al piso 15 sin armadura ni armas solo la daga de mi madre penso bell

AIZ: entonces puedo preguntarte algo?

BELL: s-si

AIZ: que tan fuerte eres acualmente pregunto dudosa la joven

BELL: hmmm bueno la verdad diria que estoy por mucho mas alla de los aventureros de las historias de heroes pero no se cual es mi poder maximo lo unico que se es que con esta actualizacion podria enfrentarme al dragon negro pero no creo que lo logre solo aunque mi status diga que tengo todo infinito tengo el lijero presentimiento que el dragon tendria un az bajo la manga asi que no me apurare y crecere al lado de mi nueva familia y los protejere a todos, eso te incluye a ti aiz-san

MENTE DE BELL: que acabe de decir?

AIZ: Y-ya veo dijo un poco sonrojada mientras que por alguna razon mini aiz estaba feliz y bailando a lo que aiz solo pudo voltear la mirada

BELL: eso es todo lo que querias preguntar?

AIZ: la verdad quiero saber a donde ibas a ir a estas horas aqui al calabozo

BELL: bueno lo que pasa es que con mi poder actual puedo ingresar a un piso secreto que se encuentra en el piso 18 hay se encuentras unos seres malvados a los que quiero derrotar para salvar a una gente unica dijo bell con determinacion, y no podia arriesgarme a batallar sin saber cual seria mi estatus poque por lo poco que se el lider esta cerca o ya esta e el nivel 5 y seria peligroso

AIZ: ¿puedo ir?, a lo que bell se iba a negar pero al voltear vio a aiz con una nueva cara

MENTE BELL: esto es, imposible no puedo negarle nada en este momento asi que este es el poder infinito de las mujeres como dijo mi abuelo penso bell pues aiz lo estaba mirando con ojos de cachorro apunto de llorar

MENTE BELL: definitivamente podria morirme en este momento y jamas arrepentirme dijo mientras la muerte estaba detras de el con la guadaña en su cuello, pero aun no puedo morirme dijo bell en sus pensamientos

MUERTE: ya decidete we pierdo mi tiempo aqui :V

BELL: P- pero no tienes armadura ni tu espada aiz-san no creo que sea buena idea ir asi

AIZ: tu tampoco llevas nada dijo evitando mirar a bell que no tenia nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo haciendo que esta se sonroje aun mas

BELL: ¿huh? dijo para luego mirar su cuerpo solo para sonrojarse aun mas que aiz

MENTE BELL: me ha visto asi no puedo creerlo pensara que soy un pervertido. no no no espera ella sabe que estaban actualizando mi estado asi que creo que no pasara na...

AIZ: pervertido dijo muy sonrojada

BELL: kyaaaaaa dijo mientras salia totalmente rojo y se ocultaba detras de unas rocas para luego con su daga traer su armadura junto con fenikkususouru cuando bell se cambio salio de nuevo para ver a aiz ya calmada pero sonrojada igual que el bien supongo que te llev... fue interrumpido por la cara de aiz que aun rogaba que la llevara

BELL: supongo que no habra problemas pero no tienes tu armadura ni espada y la verdad no se donde las dejaste dijo bell para ponerse a pensar

MENTE BELL: HMMMM QUE PODRIA HACER, oh ya se dijo bell llamando la atencion de aiz a lo que bell cogio su daga y dijo bodega a lo que se abrio una dimension por la cual pasaron bell y aiz y al entrar aiz se sorprendio por lo que vio pues todo lo que estaba a su alrededor ara inmenso y tenia varias cosas entre ellas grimorios antiguos mapas de los pisos inferiores e incluso tenia una gran fortuna como si se tratara de una caja fuerte

BELL: puedes agarrar una armadura y espada de aqui dijo para sentarse y esperar a que aiz escojiera a lo que aiz se puso a buscar algo que le quedara despues de 5 minutos aiz vio una caja que tenia el nombre SILVYE CRANEL a lo que llamo la atencion de aiz ya que tenia el apellido de bell sin dudad abrio la caja y vio una armadura ligera pero resistente con tallados antiguos la armadura era de color gris como la de aiz pero tenia lineas azules y blancas aiz queria probarse la armadura para saber si le quedaria pero solamente con la pechera se sintio humillada

MENTE AIZ: ... aiz iba a dejar la armadura con cara de derrota pero aun asi quiso probarsela y para su sorpresa cuando se coloco la pechera que la humillaba esta se encojio de golpe ajustandose a aiz

MENTE AIZ: ¿que? despues de preguntarse que habia pasado tomo otra parte de la armadura la parte de los brazos tambien se ajustaron a ella y tambien los pies todo el cuerpo de aiz se sentia ligero al llevar toda la armadura puesta a lo que tomo una espada de una armadura de mujer dorada que habia en un esante la cual era de color negra y era muy ligera casi tan ligera como la espada que aiz siempre utilizaba en ese momento aiz llamo a bell que estaba mirando unas cosas ya que el no habia mirado ya que solo teletransporto todo a lo que bell con algo en la mano volteo a ver a aiz

BEll: que sucede aiz ya encontraste una armad... se quedo callado al ver la armadura de su madre en el cuerpo de aiz

AIZ: como me queda dijo un poco sonrojada mientras que mini aiz esperaba ansiosa

MENTE BELL: SE VE HERMOSA penso en vos alta por lo que aiz lo escucho

MENTE DE BELL: porque lo dije en voz alta se dijo maldiciendo su vida haora si me quiero morir penso

MUERTE: alfin se decidio dijo alzando su guadaña

AIZ: G-gracias dijo contenta y a la ves sonrojada mientras que mini aiz se desmallo de la felizidad

BELL: vale la pena vivir despues de todo dijo para despues poner una cara de tonto

MUERTE: HIJO DE P!"$5 ALGUN DIA TE MATARE DIJO PARA DESPUES IRSE EN UN PORTAL

BELL:bien vamos dijo para alzar su daga y decir riviria a lo que el portal los llevo directo a la ciudad del piso 18

AIZ: por cierto bell-kun que traes en la mano dijo aiz mirando el estraño artefacto que bell traia en la mano

BELL: esto es una piedra que nos servira para entrar al piso secreto ya que este necesita una llave para abrirse todos los que busco derrotar llevan de estas y son muy dificiles de conseguir por lo que si atrapan a alguno este la destruye pero un miembro de la familia zeus logro tomar una piedra consigo y llevarsela y la guardo en el estante junto a su armadura dijo bell para luego colocarse en frente de un muro y insertar la roca la cual habrio una puerta a las profundidades del bosque y prosiguieron a entrar despues de que entraron bell empezo a emitir luz gracias a su armadura

al avanzar por un rato descubrieron a algunos mounstros irregulares para la vista de aiz pero para bell eran los zenos aiz al acercarse a una de las jaulas logro ver a un ave del piso 29 pero esta era de forma humanoide lo cual la sorprendio

AVE ZENO: que quieres de mi? NO les basto con matar a mi familia dijo el ave furiosa dejando a una aiz totalmente sorprendida a lo que bell se acerco

BELL: no hemos venido a salvarlos a todos

AVE ZENO: y porque habria de confiar en ustedes los humanos

BELL: porque yo soy bell cranel y pertenesia a la familia zeus a lo que el ave empeso a sollozar

AVE ZENO:snif snif que alivio porfin llego uno de ellos porfavor salvanos a todos ellos van a aprovechar un evento de mañana para transportarnos por unos supuestos pisos subterraneos y vender nuestros cuerpos a compradores del mercado negro dijo asustada el ave

BELL: no te preocupes he venido a terminar esto de una vez por todas dijo para con solo sus manos doblar las barillas sorprendiendo a aiz y al ave, me podrias poner al tanto de lo que ha sucedido desde que la familia zeus deserto dijo bell

despues de una larga charla con el ave esta les conto sobre como secuestraban a todos los zenos y mataban a los de su especie bell no podia contener la ira y como lo saben? bell estaba expulsando un aura de terror en ese momento alertando a aiz y al ave

AIZ: bell-kun podemos hablar un momento?

BELL: esta bien dijo para alejarse con aiz

AIZ: que son los zenos y porque estamos ayudando a mounstros a escapar

BELL: escucha aiz dijo bell sin el sufijo haciendo que aiz se sonroje, los mounstros son mounstros pero de ves en cuando el calabozo crea un mounstro singular con inteligencia desarrollada y se le podria decir que es un irregular pero ellos son atacados por los demas mounstros de la mazmorra por eso ellos crearon una civilizacion donde aquellos mounstros con la inteligencia y la suerte de no haber muerto pueden vivir en paz pero una familia ha descubierto a estos mounstros y los a estado matando para llevarlos al mercado negro y venderlos ya sean vivos o muertos ademas que otras familias saben de los zenos pero no se han atrevido a interactuar con ellos ya que urano no les ha permitido entre esas familias estan la familia ganesha y la familia hermes pero otras familias de algun modo se enteraron y se dispusieron a atacar a estas creaturas o venderlas lo que mejor les paguen nosotros los miembros de la familia zeus fuimos los unicos que interactuamos directamente con ellos formando una alianza y prometiendo siempre protegerlos de los demas asesinos y asi ellos no atacan sino a los mounstros para dropear items y medicina asi como comida y aprendieron a hacer armaduras y armamento pero son muy pocos los que lo usan por eso aiz te pido que no le digas a nadie que no sea de la familia sobre esto

a lo que aiz asintio

BELL: bien sin mas vamos a rescatar a los demas dijo dirijiendose a las demas jaulas

MENTE AIZ : cada ves me llamas mas la atension bell dijo mientras mini aiz estaba feliz de que bell le contara uno de sus secretos

al llegar a las demas jaulas bell se encontro con varios zenos en estados criticos o incluso mutilados a lo que uso magia de curasion legendaria haciendo que sus heridas sanaran por completo y despues habrir un portal

BELL: pasen directo por aqui este portal los llevara a una zona segura donde hay un pueblo echo por lo zenos dijo bell mientras varios zenos le daban las gracias y entraban por el portal mientras pasaban bell logro divisar un almiraj en dos pies que llegaba a el

ALMIRAJ: como es tu nombre humano

BELL: me llamo bell, bell cranel y ella es aiz wallenstein dijo para que el conejo entrara y hablara una ultima vez

ALMIRAJ: contare su historia como los heroes que salvaron a los zenos y sobre el ultimo miembro de nuestros humanos aliados

BELL: tambien diles que una nueva familia tomara la alianza que dejo la familia zeus dijo gritando a lo que solo quedaron bell aiz y el ave

AVE ZENO: muchas gracias bell cranel te debemos la vida si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirnoslo a lo que bell dijo

BELL: solo quiero una cosa

AVE ZENO: y eso que seria

BELL: salvarlos a todos ustedes de gente como el dijo para luego señalar entre las sombras a un sujeto de lentes negros que miraba a bell con sed de sangre, a lo que bell pateo al ave al portal y lo cerro para solamente quedar bell aiz y el ectraño sujeto

AIZ: el es..

BELL: lo conoces aiz-san?

BELL:solo se que es de una familia que se la pasa haciendo trabajos ilegales que nadie mas haria el es el lider de la familia y hace 2 meses subio a nivel 5

SUJETO: VALLA VALLA tenemos el honor de que aiz wallenstein venga a visitarnos eh? al parecer vamos a tener algo con que divertirnos muchahos dijo para que un gran grupo de hombres salieran de las sombras con miradas lujuriosas dirigidas hacias aiz

bell tenia la cabeza agachada pero aun asi hablo

BELL: Tengo una pregunta para todos ustedes

SUJETO: y esa seria?

BELL: alzo su cabeza dejando ver unos ojos totalmente negros sin pupila con una sonrisa macabra mientras invocaba una enorme calacera detras de el

BELL: QUIEREN PASAR UN MAL RATO?

FIN :v

ME RETRASE UN DIA Y PIDO PERDON POR ESO Y TENGO UNA NOTICIA CUANDO ACABE ESTE FANFIC CREARE OTRO QUE SERA TITULADO DANMACHI EL APRENDIZ DEL DRAGON NEGRO

TAMBIEN LES PIDO SI ME PUEDEN RECORDAR COMO SE LLAMABA EL LIDER DE LA FAMILIA QUE CAPTURABA Y TORTURABA A LOS ZENOS YA QUE SE ME OLVIDO SU NOMBRE XD

SIN MAS QUE DECIR QUE PASEN UN BUEN DIA Y NOS VEMOS CON EL CAPITULO 7 BYE


	7. MEGALOVANIA

BELL: y yo tengo una pregunta para ustedes

DIXON( el jefe de la familia del laberinto oculto) ¿y que seria pregunto incredulo?

BELL: alzando la mirada haciendo notar su pupila totalmente negra com si no tuviera ojos¿quieren pasar un mal rato?

MEGALOVANIA CAP 7

En el momento que bell dijo esto todos empezaron a reirse mientras que aiz estaba seria pues esta sabia que algo no andaba bien con bell en ese momento

BELL: aiz-san ¿podrias apartarte unos 15 metros? pregunto bell con una voz tenebrosa a oidos de la pelirrubia

AIZ: d-deacuerdo dijo para saltar hacia atras .

En ese momento bell ya con su calavera atras de el se avalanzo con su katana hacia todos los ayudantes de Dixon

DIXON: ohhh asi que vienes directamente de frente eh? en eso todos los secuases de dixon se colocaron en frente de bell pero no esperaban que sus cuerpos fueran rodeados por un aura azul

alo que bell los mando hacia un muro al cual le estaban creciendo miles de huesos a lo que varios fueron atravesados por estos pero algunos se salvaron en eso bell se dirijio a los sobrantes que le mandaron varios ataques a bell pero este los esquivaba con facilidad y con su katana corto a varios en el pecho dejandoles heridas de gravedad a lo que los secuaces empezaron a utilizar pociones rapidamente pero las heridas no cerraban igual que el fuego que tenian en sus heridas no desaparecian y para finalizar bell utilizo su gaster blaster para pulverisar a todos los guardias menos a uno que se quedo con dixon

SECUAS: Maldito como te atreves dijo generando una lanza que venia envenenada para los ojos del peliblanco el cual lanzo su katana perosu enemigo lo esquivo

SECUAS: hah como si eso pudiera darme dijo pero cuando volteo a ver bell no estaba hay derrepente sintio un aura asesina a su espalda donde estaba la katana de bell en ese momento pudo ver un portal cerrandose a sus espaldas y al conejo clavar su espada en la pierna del hombre

haciendo que este gritara de dolor, este empezo a correr hacia donde su jefe pidiendole que le ayudara pero ante de llegar bell se coloco atraves de el y dixon a lo que este no tuo mas opcion que pelear de nuevo

SECUAS: Maldito no me mataras dijo con ira en sus palabras pero bell lo miro con una cara de muerte que hizo palidecer hasta a aiz que logro verlo por un pequeño segundo en ese momento bell activo su gaster haciendo que el ultimo enemigo fuera echo polvo

DIXON: vaya vaya asi que lograste acabar con todos eh? pero eso me dio tiempo suficiente para hacer esto dijo abriendo la puerta con la piedra magica logrando atravesarla a lo que bell le dijo a aiz

BELL: aiz te encargo los que quedaron si se rinden puedes arrestarlos pero si intentan algo no dudes en noquearlos dijo para luego con una enorme velocidad dirigirse hacia dixon el cual cerro la puerta hace rato pero no contaba conque bell tenia otra de esas piedras a lo que este confiado cerro las puertas y se empezo a dirigir hacia riviria pero antes de siquiera dar un paso las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un peliblanco sin emocion alguna

DIXON: maldito no me derrotaras dijo para lanzarse con bell a toda velocidad sin embargo este lo esquivo y le dio un fuerte golpe con el mango de su katana mandandolo a volar contra algunos arboles y rocas

BELL: tu eres el peor de las personas y en este momento te eliminare para que no puedas causar mas males a los inocentes

DIXON: ,,,, jajajajajajaja lo dices como si esas cosas fueran humanas ajajaaja si crees que puedes derrotarme ven aqui y compruebalo a lo que este saco su arma principal y se puso en postura de ataque a lo que bell dijo

BELL: no no te matare

DIXON: hmmm asi que te diste cuenta de lo distintos que estan nuestro niveles?

BELL: no te matare ya que mereces sufrir por todo lo que hiciste y yo no lo hare te llevare donde los zenos para que ellos decidan que hacer contigo

DIXON: no me llevaras a ningun lado dijo abalanzandose hacia bell el cual ni siquiera saco sus armas y espero

DIXON: este es tu fin maldito a lo que mando una estocada al cuerpo de bell pero esta nunca llego ya que el por algun motivo no se podia mover

BELL: como tu eres el jefe te are pagar por lo que dijeron tus compañeros

DIXON: a que te refieres?

BELL: ustedes ustedes quisieron lastimar a mi familia dijo liberando todo su poder haciendo que todo el calabozo tiemble y que dixon estuviera a punto de desmayarse

freya que estaba viendo esto junto con ottar casi se desmaya pero su poder divino logro mantenerla en pie pero lamentablemente ottar no tenia nada de eso y su cuerpo cayo arrodillado como si tuviera el peso de 10 toneladas en su espalda

OTTAR: que es este aura tan escalofriante freya-sama se encuentra bien? pero al ver a su diosa vio que esta estaba jadeando

OTTAR MENTE: olvidenlo esta mas que mejor

FREYA: esto es glorioso este poder, definitivamente tienesque formar parte de mi familia mi querido bell

CON AIZ

AIZ: que es esta aura tan escalofriante? acaso sera bell dijo amarrando al ultimo de los secuaces que quedaron con vida que en total fueron 6 pero uno intento darselas de listo y ataco a aiz por la espalda pero esta le dio una fuerte patada en la cara mandandolo a volar y dejandolo inconciente

CON BELL Y DIXON:

DIXON: tu que eres?

BELL: yo soy un simple aventurero dijo este para que despues le diera una patada en la cara destrozandole toda la cara y tumbando todos sus dientes ademas de mandarlo a volar atravesando todo el piso 18 llevandose con sigo una montaña troll que estaba hay parqueada en ese momento Dixon estaba medio muerto a lo que bell lo tomo como si fuera un costal de papas y lo llevo hacia el piso donde dejo a los zenos, los zenos al ver lo que bell tenia en su hombro se pusieron tensos

BELL: ustedes deciden que hacer con este animal dijo para luego lanzar a dixon que ya habia despertado

DIXON: espera te dare lo que quieras pero porfavor sacame de este lugar no quiero morir dijo llorando a lo que bell lo alzo de su camisa

BELL: eso lo deciden ellos dijo para patear a dixon direccion a los zenos y cuando este cayo todos aquellos zenos que habian sufrido perdidas de su familia por culpa de este sujeto empezaron a atacarlo apuñalarlo y envenenarlo mientras que una siren lo curabapara que estos volvieran a atacarlo dixon sin poder hacer nada mas que gritar fue llevado a las profundidades del calabozo seguido de una fuerte orda de zenos llevandolo a lo que parecia la sala del zeno que cuidaba esa aldea a lo que bell no le importo mas ese sujeto y se devolvio a piso 18 con aiz

BELL: ya volvi dijo con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba paz y tranquilidas

AIZ: que paso con el lider?

BELL: digamos que va a sufrir por todos sus cometidos mientras que ustedes tienen dos opciones 1 ir con el o 2 desaparecer de orario juno con su asqueroso dios y no volver nunca porque si llego a ver sus caras are que sufran 10 veces peor que DIXON dijo para que todos asintieran y fueron llevados con bell hacia orario

BELL: desde haora tienen 10 horas para desaparecer de mi vista y de esta ciudad si no quieren ver lo que es un infierno a lo que sin dudarlo todos aquellos que eran los secuaces de dixon salieron corriendo a buscar a su dios para luego desaparecer

AIZ: porque los dejaste ir?

BELL: hay algunos de ellos que nisiquiera habian empezado a matar a algun zeno lo se ya que no murieron con mi gaster ya que este se hace poderoso con los crimenes que cometen asi que si han matado a alguien sufriran lo mismo y moriran

AIZ:por cierto que haremos con este dijo señalando al que estaba amarrado ya que este habia atacado a aiz por la espalda

BELL: dejamelo a mi dijo para tomarlo y alejarse un poco de aiz

EX SECUAS: q-q-que me haras?

BELL: te matare

EX SECUAS: noo perdoname no quiero morir dijo entre llantos

BELL: eso quisiera pero ya que atacaste a aiz po la espalda a ti te tocara algo peor que tus amigos que no lo hicieron dijo para llevarselo en un portal a lo que este llevaba a la cima de babel

BELL: tienes 5 minutos para salir de esta ciudad y si no lo logras te llevare con tu querido jefe a lo que este replico

EX SECUAS:p-pero como se supone que baje hasta abajo y huya en tan poco tiempo dijo con temor en sus palabras

BELL: eso no lo se dijo para voltear un reloj de arena que contabilisaba los 5 minutos, empieza.

MENTE EX SECUAS: esto es una locura como se supone que lo hare

SENTIDO COMUN no lo se ... igual lo vas a hacer verdad?

EX SECUAS POR ESPARTAAAA

SENTIDO COMUN : POR NARNIAAA se lanzo como si de un suicida se tratase y con una espada que el llevaba la clavo en la pared haciendo que su caida frenara un poco pero casi llegando a la base esta se rompio haciendo que se diera un fuerte golpe que abrio una pequeña grieta al lado de aiz

EX SECUAS: mierda eso dolio dijo para luego acomodarse el hombro dislocado y empezar a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello

AUTOR: de echo su vida depende de ello

mientras corria por todo orario iba pasando el tiempo y bell corria al lado de este contabilizandolo

BELL: quedan 2 minutos

EX SECUAS: joder solo llevo la mitad del camino dijo para luego sacr energias del c$*! para correr mas rapido haciendo que bell se quedara por un momento atras

BELL: hehe creo que esto es divertido dijo con sonrisa malisiosa, hmm me pregunto que pasara si digo esto dijo viendo que al pobre corredor le quedaban 1:45 segundos

BELL: quedan 30 segundos con cara chibi

EX SECUAS: COMOR dijo para empezar a correr a velocidades inhumanas atravesando paredes y casas po igual

BELL MENTE: eso te ganas por atacar a un miembro de mi familia dijo para ver que en realidad le quedaba 1 minuto y vio que el corredor llego hasta la muralla y salto al otro lado pero no paro sino que siguio corriendo hasta perderse en el horizonte

BELL: creo que me pase un poco pero meh al volver aiz le pregunto que que habia echo con el sujeto a lo que bell le conto lo que habia echo haciendo que aiz soltarauna pequeña sonrisa por eso

AIZ: y en cuanto lo logro?

BELL: 53 segundos pero creo que si le hubiera dado solo 3 minutos hubiera llegado en tan solo 2 minutos

AIZ: como sabias que el llegaria hasta las afueras

BELL: cuando batalle vi que este era muy veloz a lo que de todos modos se me abia ocurrido hacer esto como un pequeño regalo y a la vez una pequeña tortura pero despues de que se actualize su estado creo que me agradecera por lo que pase en fin creo que olvido algo

AIZ: tenemos que llegar al monsterphilia mañana por la mañana

BELL: ah cierto el sarnoso

AIZ: lo vas a torturar igual?

BELL: nop tengo algo planeado para el pensando en un collar que decia sarnoso, hehehe se reia mientras pensaba haciendo que AIZ cayera mas en dudas al llega a undertale bell se metio en su cuarto con sigilo y se cambio su ropa antes de dormir a lo que este se coloco una pijama con orejas de conejo y se acosto a dormir

CON AIZ:

esta tambien entro a su cuarto y se cambio colocandose una pijama normal y se acosto

MENTE AIZ: que tan fuerte sera bell?

a la mañana siguiente la mayoria de la familia loki se habia levantado a exepcion de un conejo que seguia en su madriguera

LOKI: aiiz porque no vas y despiertas a bell, o prefieres que lo haga yo dijo con mirada lujuriosa haciendo que aiz soltara un aura de sangre hacia su diosa haciendo que esta empezara a reir y se marchara mientras que aiz iba en direccion al cuarto del conejo al golpear aiz no escucho respuesta alguna asi que entro y vio un bulto en la cama de bell antes de siquiera llamar a bell algo llamo su atencion

AIZ: orejas de conejo penso para si misma viendo las orejas que salian del bulto con sigilo aiz se acerco al bulto y quito poco a poco las sabanas logrando ver al peliblanco en su pillama total la cual era de conejo haciendo que tanto su color de cabello como sus ojos resaltaran con su pijama

AIZ:... con estrellas en los ojos aiz por algun motivo que hasta ella desconose llamo a las demas chicas de la familia incluyendo a su diosa a lo que estas al ver a bell con ese traje empesaron a brillar sus ojos

MENTE TODAS: KAWAI pensaron mientras que loki pensaba en un traje de conejo pervertido siendo vestido por bell haciendo que a esta le diera un derrame nasal a lo que recibio un golpe en la frente por aiz que no estaba nada contenta con la actuacion de su diosa y sin mas se iba a disponer a despertar a bell pero fue interrumpida por etoburu

ETOBURU: oeeee master despierta que tienes trabajo que hacer dijo asomandose por la ventana viendo a casi todos los miembros en la habitacion, ... creo me mejor me voy dijo para alejarse de la ventana mientras que bell abria los ojos

BELL: hmm hhm no se porque pero se me antojan unas zanaorias

LOKI: ten dijo pasandole una

BELL: gracias dijo para empezar a comerla ... espera que dijo para dejar de morder la zanaoria y ver a todos en su cuarto, eh que hacen todas aqui dijo con dudas

TIONA: alguien que vino a despertarte dijo que en ves de encontrar a un miembro de su familia se encontro con un conejo gigante dijo entre pequeñas sonrisas mientras aiz se ponia nerviosa

BELL: conejo gigante? dijo para mirar la pijama que se coloco

MENTE BELL: entre todas las que tengo y preciso me tenia que colocar esta?

BELL: E-esto podrian por favor salir mientras me cambio a lo que todos salieron al comedor y loki por un momento se fue a su habitacion al llegar y reunirse con todos

bete casi golpea a bell si no es detenido por fin que lo golpeo primero estampandolo en el suelo despues de eso empezaron a comer y en eso llego loki

LOKI: OEEE BELL

BELL: si kamisama?

LOKI: llamame loki no me gusta que me digan kamisama

BELL: de acuerdo loki-sama

LOKI: quita el sama

BELL: nope

LOKI: te tengo una propuesta

BELL: y eso seria?

LOKI: si te colocas lo que tengo atras aceptare lo que me conto ETOBURU y protejere a los zenos

BELL: eso suena genial acepto dijo inocentemente olvidandose de que su diosa era la diosa del engaño :V

LOKI: bien traro echo dijo estrechando su mano con la de bell

BELL: y que seria lo que tengo que colocarme?

RIVERIA aqui vamos otra vez

FIN: creo que loki-sama va a morir hoy me pregunto si la familia freya me aceptara?

LOKI: quiero que te coloques esto mostrando un traje de conejo erotico aciendo que a mas de una se le pasara la imagen de bell en ese traje haciendo que a riveria se le pusiera totalmente roja la cara mientras que tiona y tione apoyaban a su diosa mientras que bete se reia con fin y lefiya no sabia en que gupo estar ya que queria ver a bell con el traje pero a la vez no queria que lo vieran asi que decidio darse la vuelta y seguir finguiendo que le daba asco pero por otro lado a cierta pelirrubia le parason miles de ecenas de bell com ese traje haviendo que mini aiz soltara un derrame nasal mientras que a aiz le salio un poco de sangre pero esta rapidamente la oculto pero no paso desapercibido para bell el cual escupio su te y todo nervioso hablo

BELL: l-loki sama eso no es justo dijo tratando de evitar lo que su diosa le propuso

LOKI: demasiado tarde jeje

BELL: - esta bien con tal que sea para salvar a los zenos lo aceptare pero con 2 condiciones

LOKI: y cuales son?

BELL: 1 que solo sea en su habitacion y 2 que nadie mas me vea con eso puesto haciendo que varias entre esas aiz quedaran en sock

LOKI: de acuerdo pero con una condicion

BELL: cual es dijo esperando que no pasara a mayores

LOKI: lo usaras en tu forma adulta dijo imaginandose al bell que era de 1:80cm con su cuerpo entre el dizfras haciendo que a esta le diera un severo derrame nasal

BELL: ahhhhhh acepto pero no mas condiciones dijo para cerrar el trato, entonces despues de la batalla me lo pondre dijo para salir todo rojo

TIONA-TIONE: eso no es justo loki-sama nosotras tambien queriamos

LEFIYA: hm no es como si me importara ver a ese asqueroso humano con ese disfraz dijo mientras una gota de sangre salia por su nariz

RIVERIA: usted no aprende verdad loki-sama dijo con un aura asesina junto con aiz

LOKI: hehe si se calman las dejare verlo con el disfraz puesto llamando la atencion de todas a lo que loki se acerco a todas y empezaron a formar un plan mientras que riveria se contenia lo mas que podia pero aiz se puso a esxuxhar con detalle el plan sin saber porque queria escuchar esto como si se tratara de un plan de batalla

al finalizar todas sonrieron algunas disimuladamente y otras ni lo ocultaron esas incluyen a loki tiona y tione junto con riveria la cual no pudo mas y se unio por 1 vez a un plan perverso de su diosa

al llegar al mosterphilia mostraron la domesticacion de mounstros

BELL: hmm no lo hacen nada mal verdad ETOBURU: dijo bell sentado en el lomo del dragon que ocupaba un tercio del coliseo siendo aprevechado por la familia loki y por algun motivo la familia freya

LOKI: que haces aqui freya

FREYA: tan solo quiero ver la batalla en primera fila dijo acariciando al dragon, ademas no creo que a el le importe verdad?

ETOBURU: hm- solo por esta vez

FREYA: yey dijo con un signo de pas hacia loki la cual solo suspiro

GANESHA: soy ganesha y bienvenidos al evento principal la batalla de bell cranel miembro de la familia loki contra bete logan miembro de la familia loki esta

PUBLICO: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

a lo que bell bajo al ecenario con su armadura y armas listas junto con bete el cual llevaba los guantes y unas botas de hierro

GANESHA:estan listos?

BELL: si

BETE: empieza esta mierda de una vez

GANESHA: entonces empiezen


	8. bell vs bete

AUTOR: No no he muerto solo estaba viviendo la vida en los rios de mi paiz ya que estabamos en fiestas sin mas empecemos

CAP8 BELL VS BETE

ARBITRO:comienzen dijo para que bell se pusiera a la defensiva mientras que bete se lanzaba a atacar con sus nuevos guantes

BETE: a ver si sobrevives a esto dijo para luego darle un fuerte golpe a bell que este cubrio con sus puños para ser mandado metros atras

BELL: aun no, bete se mando a toda velocidad hacia bell el cual seguia defendiendose y empezo a mandar una rafaga de golpes en llamas los cuales solo rasguñaban un poco a bell

BELL: aun no, en eso bete le dio una fuerte patada a bell el cual la esquivo con facilidad

BETE: asi que porfin decides evitar mis golpes pues temo decirte que hasta haora empiezo dijo para con sus pies dar fuertes patadas las cuales bell esquivaba con graan facilidad

BETE: maldito porque no atacas

BELL: porque no me da la gana de terminar esto tan rapido, ademas el disfraz te esta quedando chido

BETE: eh? dijo para darse cuenta que tenia un disfras de perro con un collar que decia (sarnoso) MALDITO grito bete para quitarse el traje y volver a lanzarse hacia bell con la multitud nadie lo podia creer un novato que no hace mas de un mes fue acorralado por un minotauro estaba bloqueando y esquivando los ataques de un aventurero de nivel 6

nadie tenia palabras a lo que estaban viendo sin embargo esto hasta haora empieza

BELL: porque te lo quitas haora tendre que colocarte otro dijo para con su daga abrir un portal y sacar esta ves un traje de raton

BETE: ni creas que me dejare colocar eso dijo para lanzarle un puño envuelto en llamas a bell el cual desaparecio y aparecio al lado de bete y de un rapido movimiento bete estaba disfrazado de raton

LOKI: hahahaha por fin tienes lo que te mereces bete te estan humillando frente a todos

RIVERIA: es increible como no a herido a bell por ningun lado

FIN: tienes razon y esto me parece que solo es un juego de parte de bell

AIZ:...

LEFIYA: hm solo es un humano debilucho

LOKI: okey entonces tu te enfrentaras en la proxima ronda contra bell

LEFIYA: ESPERA KHE?

CON LA BATALLA

BETE: deja de joderme y ataca de una vez

BELL: no hasta ponerte este ultimo disfraz a prueba de sarnosos dijo para sacar el ultimo disfraz que trataba de un enorme tomate

TIONA: pfffff haora si lo jodieron

TIONE: esto nunca lo voy a olvidad

FIN: he esperado tanto para este momento

AIZ:...

RIVERIA: no debo de reirme penso

LOKI: vamos hazlo

LEFIYA: por fin le daran su merecido por presumido

BETE: maldito esta vez no me alcanzaras dijo para saltar 5 metros hacia atras y mirar fijamente a bell ...

...

...

...pestañeo

BELL: te queda de maravilla

BETE: QUE DEMONIOS dijo para ver encima de el un dizfras de tomate el cual intento quemar pero este no se quemaba

BETE: quitame esto maldito

BELL: te servira para soportar mis golpes dijo para en ese momento lanzarse hacia bete a una velocidad que nisiquiera ottar pudo ver haciendo un tornado que cubrio todo el coliseo

LOKI: pero que demonios esta pasando

FREYA: ottar

OTTAR: si mi diosa dijo para cubrir a su diosa lo mismo paso con loki aiz y fin estaban frente a ella mientras que riveria colocaba un muro de magia el cual evitaria cualquier ataque

cuando empezo a frenar el tornado se pudo notar a un bell quieto y a un bete con el dizfras totalmente roto pero sin ninguna herida

BELL: que te parecio ese disfraz

BETE:... que demonios fue eso como es que esa cosa pudo soportar tales golpes dijo para ver el suelo el cual solo tenia la parte en la que bell y bete estaban de pie

y por debajo de eso no habia nada ni un rastro del suelo

MULTITUD: pero que esta pasando como pudo hacer eso

NIÑA: mama no puedo ver el suelo del coliseo ¿que? al mirar hacia abajos no pudo ver nada tan solo 2 columnas en las que estaban de pie los 2 peleadores

BELL: te vas a rendir o quieres que te derrote con mi tecnica secreta que vi en un manga de un personaje con lineas de zorro

BETE: esto aun no ha acabado dijo para con todas sus energias mandar un ultimo golpe a bell el cual solamente se agacho

BELL: omae wa mo shindeiu

BETE nani?

BELL: tecnica secreta de la aldea de la hoja mil años de muerte dijo para con la postura indicada metiera sus dedos en el trasero de su rival y lo mandara a las gradas

BETE: KYAAA grito para luego caer inconciente en las gradas

BELL: eso fue divertido pero, absolute creation dijo para regenerar el suelo como demonios pienso divertirme sabiendo que me tocara colocarme ese disfraz de conejo

dijo para recordar su promesa con loki

BELL: suspiro bien me dio ambre

LOKI: hoy vamos a celebrar por la victoria de bell y la castidad de bete que acaba de ser revatada yo invito

BELL yeey its free

RIVERIA: estas bien bete dijo para mirar a su compañero en estado fatal con la cola entre las patas en el rincon de la anfitriona

MIA: fue un asombroso duelo joven continua asi y veras que nadie te podra alcanzar dijo con orgullo de ver al nuevo segundo campeon del coliseo antes de ottar

BELL: jeje no fue la gran cosa

LOKI: come mucho despues de todo debes estar exausto con esa tecnica

BELL: la verdad como solo porque tengo hambre porque solo use el 2% de mi poder

LOKI: el 2 por ciento no mas?

BELL: sip el 2%

LOKI: bueno da igual bete animate invito unas buenas cervezas

BETE: esta bien dijo para sentarse con dolor en el trasero y pedir varias cervezas

LOKI: hoy tenemos que beber como locos

BELL: no gracias

AIZ: yo tampoco

RIVERIA: yo menos

LOKI:EHHHHHH si son aburridos ya se bell si tomas con nosotros no tendras que usar el disfraz de la promesa

BELL: traiganme a las chelas carajo dijo para despues empesar a beber como loco

LOKI: CAISTE penso

RIVERIA: fase 1 completa

MINI AIZ: estaba desesperada por saber el resultado mientras que con aiz estaba levemente sonrojada

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

bell: HEP,

creo que estoy ebrio

LOKI: bien empecemos la interrogacion antes de la fiesta RIVERIA:

RIVERIA: EHEM bell-kun quienes fueron tus padres?

bell: eran miembros de la familia zeus se llamaban zen cranel y sylvie cranel aunque no se su nombre de soltera

AIZ: cual fue el ultimo recuerdo que tuviste de ellos

BELL: no tengo ninguno pero cuando utilize el regalo de mi madre lo ultimo que pude ver de ella era tenerme entre sus brazos y que despues mi padre llego echando lagrimas ya que estaba todo asustado por saber si yo estaria bien

en ese momento mi madre le dio un golpe a mi padre que lo mando 3 muros atras llevandose con el a zeus que estaba coqueteando con una elfa fuera de la sala

SYLVIE: CALLATE QUE ASUSTAS A BELL

ZEN: o-okay

LOKI: jajaja tu familia estaba bien loca

BELL: creo que sera mejor ir a casa

LOKI: tienes razon vamos

en el camino todos menos bete le hicieron preguntas a bell que el sin problemas contestaba como cual era su comida favorita sus pasatiempos e incluso le preguntaron sobre los miembros de su familia y sus habilidades y como fue la batalla con el dragon

a lo que bell les conto lo que paso en su cabeza y respondio las preguntas

ya en la mansion

BELL: creo que no puedo llegar a mi cuarto

LOKI: porque

BELL: las escaleras se mueven solas

RIVERIA: PFFFF

BETE: ire a mi cuarto

FIN : Te vas a perder la mejor parte

BETE: no me importa

LOKI: bien ya estamos en tu cuarto entra, ya en el cuarto de loki :v

BELL: algo anda mal no veo mi pijama

LOKI: eres torpe o que aqui esta

BELL: a gracias loki-sama dijo para entrar al baño que era el armario :V y vestirse con el disfraz de conejo erotico bell bien creo que ya esta dijo para salir y dejar ver todo su cuerpo llevando el disfraz de conejo a lo que a loki,riveria,lefiya,tiona,tione, se les salio la sangre por la nariz

mientras que mini aiz lleno la mente de aiz de sangre por un derrame masivo al mismo tiempo aiz estaba sonrojada y tenia un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

BELL: hm que pasa aiz-tan tienes algo dijo para acercarse a aiz y colocar su frente junto con la de aiz en ese momento aiz no pudo evitarlo mas y cayo inconciente

BELL: aiz? AIZ¡ dijo para revisar a aiz al darse cuenta de que estaba dormida se calmo

LOKI: hey bell actua como conejo

BELL: para que?

TIONA: es un concurso de imitacion de animales

BELL: okay dijo para saltar hacia riveria

RIVERIA: b-bell-kun? dijo toda sonrojada que estas haciendo

MORDISCO: en ese momento bell mordio la oreja de riveria haciendo que esta soltara un leve gemido y cayera inconciente

LOKI: BIEN ECHO GANAMOS EL PREMIO BELL-KUN aqui tienes tu premio dijo para darle una zanahoria la cual bell se comio con gusto

TIONE: bell vuelve a tu cuerpo original estamos en un concurso de los cuerpos mas esculturales y el premio es un dia entero en las mejores aguas termales

BELL: no predere dijo para volver a su estado mas varonil xd dejando ver el dizfras en su maximo potencial haciendo que las 2 amazonas soltaran un derrame masivo dejandolas k.O

LOKI: yo no perdere tan facil

FIN: CREO QUE ME VOY A DORMIR NOS VEMOS LOKI-SAMA

LOKI: BELL LEFIYA DICE que si la cargas como princesa te dara uno de sus mejores postres

LEFIYA: que yo no e dicho nad... eh? al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver a bell con unos ojos rojos brillantes fijos en los suyos es-espera que estas haciendo

BELL: esta bien no temas mas yo te protejere y no dejare que nadie mas te toque LEFIYA K-O

LOKI: a ver y como me derrotaras a mi te digo que eso es muy poco para poder hacerme caer inconsien- fue cayada por un beso de bell en la mejilla

LOKI:...ekkk.

K.O

al pasar un rato se despertaron para ver a bell merodeando por la habitacion aun con eltraje puesto

LOKI: NADA MAL

al llevar a bell a su verdadero cuarto y despues de que este se pusiera una pijama normal le hicieron la ultima pregunta y la mas esperada por cierta pelirubia

LOKI: bell hay alguien que te guste?

BELL: SIII

EN ESE MOMENTO EL CORAZON DE AIZ SE HIZO PEDAZOS POR ALGUN MOTIVO, ELLA NO QUERIA ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS

LOKI: ya veo- y quien es esa persona dijo para ver a bell sentado en su cama

BELL: estiro su mano y tomo un brazo llevando a esa persona tan valiosa para el junto con el

BELL: acostado abrazando a una aiz en shock

BELL: yo amo a aiz

AIZ eh? dijo con un enorme sonrojo

LOKI,LEFIYA,TIONE,TIONA Y RIVERIA ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

en ese momento bell cayo en los brazos de morfeo sin soltar a la persona que mas amaba y quedo profundamente dormido

FIN :v nos vemos pronto a esta serie le quedan pocos capitulos asi que sin mas nos vemos hasta la proxima


	9. ES HORA DE MARCHAR

CAP 9

ES HORA DE MARCHAR

en la habitacion de bell este estaba despertando

BELL: hmmahmah que paso ayer? al moverse bell sintio que tenia algo entre los brazos

BELL: que es esto que siento dijo para con su brazo mover suavemente las sabanas dandose cuenta de que tenia entre sus brazos ni nada mas ni nada menos que aiz

!QUE DEMONIOS PASO AYER¡ grito en su mente para ponerse rojo como un tomate como me puedo mover tengo que salir de aqui pero...

al ver a aiz durmiendo a su lado penso

MENTE creo que seria mejor dormir un poco mas a lo que este se volvio a acostar y cerro los ojos para nunca olvidar la mejor sensacion que ha tenido en toda su vida

media hora despues aiz se desperto lentamente a lo que esta al ver el rostro de bell tan cerca entro en gran sonrojo recordando todo lo que paso ayer y sin dudarlo se levanto rapidamente de la cama despertando a bell

AIZA: bell e-esto yo

BELL: adivinare kamisama verdad? a lo que esta en silencio asintio despues de contarle todo lo que habia sucedido este entro en enojo y verguenza al saber que de todos modos se coloco ese disfraz

definitivamente loki-sama me las va a pagar dijo para luego asearse y ir al comedor donde todas las chicas vieron a aiz junto con bell

LOKI: aiz-tan disfrutaste tu noche al lado de tu conejo? golpe moderado en la frente de loki de parte de aiz sonrojada seguido de una mirada de muerte de bell

BELL: kamisama creo que tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas dijo para cargar a loki como saco de cemento y salir del comedor

EN EL COMEDOR

TIONA-TIONE: y cuentanos aiz que hicieron toda la noche eh acaso ustedes

AIZ: no no hemos echo nada tan solo dormimos dijo pero la verdad es que ella casi no pudo dormir de los nervios

RIVERIA: y le contaste sobre la declaracion que te hizo?

AIZ sonrojada dejando en ridiculo al cabello de su diosa...

FIN: EH?

BETE: QUE DICES?

LEFIYA: hm bell declaro que estaba enamorado de aiz que terrible es el alcohol

BELL: QUE YO HICE QUE? nervioso por lo que escucho de parte de loki este tan solo rogo que fuera otra broma de su diosa asi que dejando a su diosa atras entro al comedor sin exprecion alguna

BELL: tengo una pregunta yo que hice anoche?

RIVERIA: desde el principio o tan solo lo importante

BELL: lo mas destacable por favor

RIVERIA: primero te colocaste el dizfras erotico de conejo

UNA VENA SE MARCO EN LA FRENTE DE BELL

RIVERIA: despues m-me mordiste una oreja jugando al concurso de imitar a un animal

DOS VENAS SE MARCARON EN LA FRENTE DE BELL

RIVERIA: despues entraste en tu version mayor

4 VENAS

RIVERIA: cargaste a lefiya como princesa por un rato hasta que ella se desmayo

5 VENAS + MAS LA IRA DE CIERTA PELIRRUBIA Y EL ENORME SONROJO DE UNA ELFA

RIVERIA: y por ultimo besaste a loki en la mejilla

FIN: te deseo la mejor de la suerte loki-sama

BETE: creo que ire al calabozo

FIN: te acompaño saliendo rapidamente despues de embutirse sus comidas

LEFIYA: me voy con ellos

TIONA-TIONE: esto se va a poner divertido

RIVERIA: y por ultimo te preguntamos de quien estabas enamorado y tu dijiste que era aiz y te la llevaste a la cama y de hay no se porque yo tambien me fui a mi habitacion

AIZ: generando un aura de mil demonios estaba estatica en el comedor aumentando mas el aura solo faltaba una cosa para que esa aura en la abitacion estallara

LA COSA

LOKI: de que me perdi...al darse cuenta tanto bell como aiz voltearon a ver a loki la cual supo que en ese momento dejaria de molestar a sus hijos por decir asi

ese dia la ciudad de orario no paraba de escuchar los terribles gritos de agonia provenientes de undertale la mansion que albergaba a una de las mas grandes familias de orario

AL DIA SIGUIENTE: se podia ver a loki en un rincon con un aura depresiva y en el balcon a un bell pensativo

BELL: creo que me quiero perder en el calabozo por un tiempo, si eso hare partire mañana en la mañana ya no puedo vivir mas aqui no con aiz tan cerca que le diria si la llego a ver

TOC TOC

BELL: s-siga a lo que con nervios rogo que cualquier persona entrara menos esa pero su suerte se habia acabado

AIZ: con permiso

BELL: tragame tierra a-aiz-san buenas noches

AIZ: buenas n-noches ...

...

...

BELL: esto

AIZ: esto

...

...

BELL: es una bella noche no crees?

AIZ: si

BELL: aiz-san

AIZ: si

BELL: siento lo que dije esa noche creo que se me paso el alchool

MENTE DE AIZ EN SCHOCK ACASO ES MENTIRA?

AIZ: entonces es mentira que estabas enamorado de mi?

BELL: N-NO ES VERDAD

AIZ: sonrojo

BELL: sonrojo...

...

...

...

..

.

MENTE BELL: a tomar por saco todo es haora o nunca ya no hay marcha atras

MENTE AIZ:

MINI AIZ: porque presiento que esta noche sera inolvidable

AIZ: creo que estas exajerando

BELL: AIZ

MINI AIZ: M-ME LLAMO SIN SUFIJOS

AIZ: S-SI?

BELL: AMO A EMILIA OK NO XD

BELL: T-TE AMO dijo para luego abrazar a aiz y abrazarla mientras le daba un suave beso en sus labios

MINI AIZ: KYAAA SE DESMAYA TELO DEJO A TI AIZ

AIZ: con un enorme sonrojo estiro sus brasos a los hombro de bell

MENTE BELL: YA ESTA si me aparta y me abofetea o algo por el estilo me ire a vivir con los zenos en ese momento los brazos de aiz se relajaron y se enrollaron alrededor de bell evitando su huida en ese momento aiz continuo con el beso tomando por sorpresa a bell que sabiendo que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos continuo con el beso hasta que se separaron por falta de oxigeno

en ese momento bell miro a los ojos de aiz y aiz a la misma vez miro a bell: 3 segundos despues entraron en un beso mas profundo con batalla de lenguas duranto 15 segundos y otraves por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar despues de eso bell salio corriendo a algun lado dejando a aiz sola enormemente feliz en el balcon mientras tenia una enorme sonrisa

CON BELL:

PISO 81: LO LOGRE GRITO FELIZ: mientras golpeaba todo lo que se le atravesara incluyendo a cierto toro negro que lo desafio a una revancha pero bell por estar tan feliz lo mando a volar de un golpe mientras bell andaba en sus fantasias fue quemado por dragones congelado po mas dragones golpeado por golems envenenado por plantas venenosas e incluso cayo a una fosa de lava pero su alegria era tanta que sin notarlo habia creado un enorme escudo que lo cubria devuelta en el piso 75 ya mas calmado mando a volar al jefe de ese piso y tomo lo que seria la lanza de fin y en el piso 90 gracias a la ayuda de su daga se metio directamente a la zona donde habian 3 grimorios misteriosos los cuales bell sabia lo que contenian

bajando tomo materiales duros y resistentes para crear armas y armaduras que le servirian para lo que para el seria la ultima posible entrada al calabozo

BELL: creo que eso fue todo no usare el portal esta ves subire a la superficie yo solo a lo que bell al llegar al piso 13 salvo a los miembros de la familia de mikoto que eran perseguidos por los primos de bell junto con lobos y otros animales

y mas abajo se encontro con una pequeña niña la cual iba a ser devorada por hormigas asesinas a lo que bell no dudo y con un gaster blaster evaporo a las hormigas y entrando en la mente de la pequeña prrum se dio cuenta de sus problemas y la llevo junto con la familia soma

BELL: dejenme entrar haora dijo con sus ojos entrando en colores a lo que los guardianes de la mansion no tuvieron opcion que interrumpir a su dios para darle la noticia de lo que sucedia

DIOS DE LA FAMILIA SOMA: dejenlo entrar

BELL: he visto que esta niña a intentado salir de esta familia pero el costo es muy alto

SOMA: si por haber bebido mi mejor creacion varias veces tiene que pagar un totalde 10 millones de valis

BELL: toma y no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vista si no quieres que te elimine como lo hice con esos abusadores

flasback

QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES? somos de la familia soma si nos matas todos iran por ti

BELL: esta bien dejare que esto tome el juicio por ustedes dijo activando un gaster blaster enorme el cual disparo a una pequeña planta que habia por hay y este no le hizo ni un rasguño

ABUSADORES: ja entonces si sobrevivimos a eso nos dejaras en paz?

BELL: si

ABUSADORES: cuando quieras

BELL: espero que sepan que mientras mas sucia sea el alma mas daño hace esto

ABUSADORES: QUE?

BAM UNA ENORME EXPLOCION MATO A LOS ABUSADORES DE LILI

BELL: ven se los dije y mira la planta detras de ustedes ni se inmuto dijo viendo la pequeña planta detras de las cenizas de los hombres

MENTE BELL: bien ya se que hacer con ella dijo para tomar a lili en sus brazos la cual estaba inconciente y despues de eso la llevo a la recidencia de la fammilia freya freya desde lejos vio que bell venia trayendo con el un alma exotica por decir ya que esta tenia un color azul

un color extremamente cauteloso y pensativo al ver que bell entro por la ventana de freya esta hablo

FREYA: y que se supone que quieres que haga con ella

BELL: ya se que te facina conseguie gente con habilidades extrañas lo cual te llevan a la victoria asi que consideralo como una ofrenda de paz junto con esto dijo para sacar de un portal la antigua armadura de freya que utilizaba en su juventud para entrar al calabozo junto con zeus

FREYA: jajaja veo que esta ves me tienes dijo para hacer el trato y luego bell dejara una bolsa con 10 millones de valis para lili y se marchara de hay

al llegar a la mansion bell entro en su habitacion y cayo profundamente dormido

al dia siguiente se levanto y se fue al comedor en el cual se sento al lado de aiz haciendo que todos entraran en shock ya que veian que tanto aiz como bell compartian alimentos despues de eso bell le pidio un favor a loki la cual esta no rechisto ya que todavia no se curaba del trauma que le dejaron esos 2

BELL: ya que como eres la pervertida de la familia necesito que me des la talla de todos dijo para que loki sin fallar sus calculos le diera todas las tallas haciendo que los hombres se sientan acosados y las mujeres miraran con gran asco a loki

LOKI: HEHEHE

BELL: ire a la ciudad y luego entrare a uno de los talleres para crear armaduras y armas mientrastanto FINN

FIN: que sucede? a lo que bell saca una lanza de su portal y se la da

BELL: aqui esta la lanza mejor creada hasta haora espero que sepas manejarla bien dentro de esta dimencion dijo para petear a fin junto con bete y un clon suyo dentro del portal RIVERIA-SAN AIZ Y LEFIYA-SAN ustedes tomen estos libros a lo que bell les dio un grimorio a cada una pero a aiz le dio el que parecia el grimorio mas raro ya que este tenia decoraciones menos detalladas que los otros 2 a lo que bell se acerco y le susurro a aiz

BELL: las apariencias engañan y junto con otro clon de bell las 3 jovenes entraron en el portal

TIONA Y TIONE: seguimos nosotras yeyyy

BELL: TIONA Y TIONE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BELL:ustedes se esperan un rato aqui

TIONA Y TIONE: EK WUAAA ARGONAUTA NO NOS DIO NADA

BELL: sin mas me voy alo que bell salio y se dirijio a babel al llegar entro en una tienda donde iba a buscar otra armadura como la que habia conseguido antes ya que queria basar las nuevas armaduras en armaduras lijeras y con buena movilidad para sus compañeros bell al entrar vio a un pelirrojo discuiendo con el dueño de la tienda

sin tomar mucha atencion dio un vistaso a la tienda pero no encontro nada

BELL: disculpe

DUEÑO: que se te ofrece

PELIRROJO: oe te estoy hablando

BELL: tiene armaduras de welf crozzo a lo que el dueño de la tienda volteo a mirar con disgusto al pelirrojo

PELIRROJO: hah te dije que deveria tener algun cliente

BELL: cliente?

PELIRROJO: si yo tengo lo que buscas ya que yo soy welf crozzo al salir y hablar un rato bell compro la armadura con la condicion de que este le enseñara a welf a forjar armas mas resistentes como la que tenia en su cintura que a simple vista de welf sabia que esa arma podria rivalizar con las de hefesto pero bell no se la dejo ver sin embargo le prometio que le enseñaria todo lo que sabe para construir mejores armas

al llegar a la mansion de bell estos se dirijieron a la herreria de bell, bell al ver tal herreria casi en los suelos pero cuidada a mas no poder le pregunto a welf que si su familia le dejo esto a lo que welf asintio ya que todo novato debe ganarsesu puesto para un mejor taller a lo que bell sonrio y con su poder absolute creation destrozo la herreria de welf y reconstruyendola de tal modo que esta volviera a la vida y se viera como la madre de las herrerias al entrar welf duro media hora observando todos los instrumentos que tenia y cosas estrañas que no sabria para que sirven

BELL: bien welf-san nesesito que no te asustes pero no tenemos tiempo sufuciente asi que nos encerraremos en una enorme habitacion donde el tiempo es mas lento pero no te preocupes tenemos comida y agua junto con l nesesario

WELF: esta bien todo sea por aprender e incluso mejorar mis armas dijo recordando su promesa con hefesto la cual es que welf prometio crear armas que fueran capaz de derrotar a las de su diosa

sin mas bell y welf empezaron a crear de todo armas armaduras espadas magicas y dagas tambien a lo que bell aprovecho para enseñarle a welf todo sobre las armas magicas y como hacer que estas no se rompieran y welf le mostro varios diseños de armaduras ligeras a lo que despues de 5 meses en esa habitacion porfin salieron a lo que welf le agradecio enormemente a bell diciendo que el le debia la vida e incluso mas a lo que bell le dijo

BELL: no me debes nada pero si quieres recompensarme quiero que me ganes un dia de estos en la creacion de armas mas poderosas

WELF: no creas que no te superare mi sueño es ser el mejor herrero de todos

BELL: nunca dejes ir ese sueño nos vemos welf-san

WELF: NOS VEMOS MAESTRO dijo para luego empacar una espada que mostraba un aura divina y aparte era magica welf iva directo a su confrontacion con hefesto

al volver a la mansion bell vio a tione y tiona en estado depre y aparte vio a loki junto con ellas en el mismo estado pues todavia no lo supera

BELL: TIONA Y TIONE

tiona tione:si a lo que bell abrio un portal y saco 2 armas las cuales eran un enorme mazo y un hacha echa a medida y se las dio a las 2 y junto con un clon las metio dentro de un portal despues de eso belll se fue a dormir por el resto del dia al otro dia loki no paraba de acosar a bell ya que este era elunico que estaba en la mansion

BELL: llego la hora dijo para abrir todos los portales a exepcion de uno en los portales salieron aiz riveria lefiya fin bete tiona y tione

BELL: no nesesito saber como les fue lo puedo notar en sus miradas hehe en ese momento aiz se lanzo haacia bell y le dio un fuerte abrazo junto con un beso el cual tomo por sorpresa a bell haciendo que este se desmayara

MINI AIZ: que esperaba luego de dejarnos con tan solo un bell falso con nosotras extrañaba al original

RIVERIA: cuando partimos

FIN: creo que sera cuando bell despierte dijo para que bete le metiera una patada a bell para que despertara ganandose un fuerte golpe de aiz

LOKI: mientras tanto los actualizare

50 minutos despues

LOKI: cuando vuelvan haremos la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos

FIN: no es para tanto

LOKI: bromeas crees que no celebrare que todos mis hijos llegaron a nivel 9 menos aiz que llego a nivel 10 y lefiya que llego a nivel 7 pero aun asi es algo para celebrar durante dias

BELL: que pacho

RIVERIA: aiz te dio el beso de la muerte

BELL: ah ya veo dijo feliz creo que deberia dejar a la muerte llevarme

MUERTE: hablas en serio

BELL: pero aun no puedo morir

MUERTE: ya vete a la ver¨?¡?

bien tomen esto dijo para darle a todos armaduras lijeras junto con armas refinadas y mejoradas con las cuales podrian dar batalla a lo ultimo

BETE: que esperas nos vamos ya o que?

BELL: vamos al patio al salir bell abrio el ultimo portal

BETE: oe esto es una broma

FIN: increible

RIVERIA: me habia olvidado de el

BELL: veo que estas un poco mas grande dijo para ver un dragon cuatro veces mas grande con escamas azul brillante casi pareciendo cristales junto con dos enormes alas que daban honor a la leyenda de los dragones

ETOBURU: me alegra verlos de nuevo menos a esa diosa caprichosa de alla dijo viendo a lo lejos a freya la cual se metio en su torre

BELL: bien andando dijo para todos menos loki subir a la espalda de ETOBURU y dirijirse al calabozo

BELL: bien nuestra meta de esta incurcion piso numero 100 andando

TODOS: SIII:

FIN: BIEN YA SE ACERCA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y CON ESO DARE FIN A ESTA HISTORIA PAA EMPEZAR CON LA OTRA SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS


	10. capitulo 10

CAP 10

TIEMPOS DE PAZ

bell junto con su nueva familia se estaba dirigiendo al calabozo a un viaje que podria ser el ultimo sin embargo no iva a retroceder

BELL: estamos a punto de llegar estan listos?

RIVERIA: si

AIZ: asiente

BETE: apresurate de una vez

TIONA: por supuesto

TIONE: si

LEFIYA: s-si

FIN:NO vajen la guardia cuando entremos

TODOS: SII

al llegar al calabozo estaban entrando pero cierto peliblanco fue detenido por una semielfa

EINA: BELL-KUN

BELL: oh hola eina-san

AINA: esta ves hasta donde iras?

BELL: iremos al piso final al decir esto eina le dio una cachetada que lo sento de un golpe

BELL: eh? dijo sobandose la mejilla

EINA: idiota almenos tienes que avisarme puedo apostar que ya te ivas no es asi?

BELL: eina-san yo.

fue interrumpido por un abrazo de eina el cual el no esperaba y en serio no esperaba ya que justo detras estaba aiz

MENTE BELL: peligro peligro peligro peligro cuando volteo a ver se dio cuenta de que aiz lo estaba mirando con ojos de muerte esto es serio se dijo a si mismo

BELL: e-esto eina san?

EINA: solo un poco mas

BELL: esta bien

MENTE BELL: estoy muerto

despues de un rato eina se separo de bell

EINA: prometeme que volveras a salvo

BELL: yo..

EINA: PROMETEMELO DIGO CASI GRITANDO CON SUS OJOS AMENAZANDO CON SOLTAR LAGRIMAS

BELL: esta bien lo prometo

EINA: confiare en ti almenos por esta vez dijo secandose las lagrimas

BELL: bien sin mas que decir me tengo que ir eina-san

EINA: esta bien ten cuidado dijo para ver como bell se alejaba

MUERTE: WE AIZ viene para aca quieres que te lleve o te dejo llegar hacia ella?

BELL: que obtengo si voy?

MUERTE: pos no sufriras un infierno de 7 minutos

BELL: hmm suena razonable

MUERTE: verdad que si :V?

BELL: no puedo morir aun

MUERTE: De todos modos tu alma sera mia en breve

BELL: te apuesto que no lo sera aun

MUERTE: acepto pero igual hay viene tu respuesta

al momento en el que bell volteo a ver aiz estaba parada al frente de bell

BELL:... nos vamos?

AIZ...

MUERTE: muerete muerete muerete muerete

en ese momento aiz tan solo agarro a bell de la mejilla y se lo llevo con los demas

MUERTE:... saben que renuncio

BELL: bien entonces este sera nuestra ultima aventura en este calabozo estan listos?

TODOS: si

BELL: bien vamos alla dijo ya con su armadura puesta y su katana en el costado junto con su daga en el otro lado

al entrar varios mounstros fueron a atacarlos pero ninguno podia siquiera moverse del temor al ver a un enorme dragon azul al lado de los aventureros

en ese momento etoburu se comio a la mayoria y siguieron adelante llegando al piso 18 se encontraron al jefe de piso pero este no era normal este tenia dos cabezas y su cuerpo media el triple

BELL: el jefe se volvio un irregular todos en guardia

en ese momento el goliat mando un puñetazo hacia los aventureros pero su brazo fue cortado en pedazos por aiz mientras que bete y fin se dirigian al pecho del goliat y con una velocidad sobrehumana atacaron el cristal del goliat haciendo que este se evaporara

BETE: irregular? mas bien es mas debilucho que el normal

BELL: no se te olvida algo?

BETE: eh? al momento en que este miro hacia arriba el enorme cristal callo encima de bete

BELL: gracias por no destruir el cristal fin

FIN: no hay problema aunque no me creia que en serio el goliat fuera un parasito

BELL: etoburu se encargara del proximo jefe

ETOBURU: eso dejamelo a mi mientras todos avanzaban bell noto una pequeña zeno en el piso 22 esta estaba herida por lo que parecian cortes de humanos ella estaba perdida y sola

BELL: adelantense un momento a lo que los demas se adelantaron dejando a bell solo

BELL: estas bien?

AUTOR: no pendejo esta mas viva que nunca

AL acercarze la zeno se empeso a asustar mas e intento huir pero solo logro lastimarse mas soltando una agotada voz de sufrimiento

BELL: no te are daño pero la zeno aun no confiaba en el y se alejo lo mas que pudo pegandose a un arbol

MENTE BELL: supongo que tendre que hacer eso bell saco su katana y se corto el brazo a lo que la vouvire se asusto pero al momento bell se curo automaticamente sorprendiendo a la pequeña zeno

BELL: esta todo bien solo quiero hacer esto con tus heridas dijo bell señalando sus heridas a lo que la pequeña zeno acepto con temor en ese instante bell la curo por completo sorprendiendo y aliviando a la vouvire

BELL: mi nombre es bell y el tuyo

Vouvire: n-no nombre

BELL: hmm ya veo que tal si te llamas wiene?

Vouvire: m-mi nombre wiene?

BELL: si wiene

WIENE: bell-wiene

BELL: si asi esta bien ven conmigo te llevare a un lugar seguro dijo para luego extenderle su mano a wiene para que ella se la diera la cual no dudo despues de lo que bell habia echo

bell subio al piso 33 para llevar a wiene a una zona donde habitaban zenos y la dejo hay junto con un hombre lagarto y una gargola

BELL: la dejo en sus manos

AUTOR: NO ME ACUEDO DE SUS NOMBRES:

LAGARTO: ella estara segura con nosotros no te preocupes joven bell

BELL: bien adios dijo para salir corriendo para llegar con su familia al llegar bell les conto sobre lo que habia pasado

bell: Y BIEN como les ha ido hasta haora

RIVERIA: bete no para de quedarse con todos los mounstros asi que estamos haorrando energia para mas adelante sin embargo necesitamos descansar en un piso seguro

BELL: de acuerdo yo se de un lugar que seguro ustedes no conocen

RIVERIA: es otro de esos lugares ocultos verdad?

BELL: si

FIN: y donde queda esa zona segura?

BELL: en el piso 37

RIVERIA: en el palacio blanco?

BELL: si justo en el coliseo de mountros

FIN: e-en ese lugar?

BELL: te sorprenderia saber lo que oculta ese colizeo al llegar al piso 37 se dirigieron al coliseo el cual estaba lleno de mountros

RIVERIA: bien y haora que?

BELL: etoburu me harias los honores?

ETOBURU: Claro no hay problema dijo para luego lanzar una potente bola de fuego al suelo del colizeo quemando con el a todos los mounstros los cuales estaban saliendo rapidamente del suelo y las paredes pero la bola de fuego del gran azul fue tan poderosa para abrir un hueco que lleva a un lugar secreto

BELL: por aqui dijo para lanzarse junto con todos pero se tuvo que devolver rapidamente para meter a la fuerza a etoburu el cual se habia quedado atorado

BELL: bien aqui podremos descansar dijo para mostrarles a sus compañeros y novia un enorme lago con un enorme arbol en el centro de este mismo

BELL: esta lugar es bastante comodo como para relajarse un poco antes de la guerra ademas miren traje comida dijo para sacar varias plantas y animales salvajes capturados entre ellos un primo de bell :V

TIONA Y TIONE: no me digas que te vas a comer a tu hermano bell? no puedes hacer eso seria canibalismo

AIZ: asiente firmemente

RIVERIA: jhjhjh

BETE: tch se multiplican como ratas

BELL: creo que alguien quiere saludar al dragon negro antes que nosotros

BETE: me voy a nadar un rato

LEFIYA: hmp solo espero que este tampoco valla por aiz pero al voltear vieron que aiz ya habia sacado al conejo de la jaula

ALMIRAJ MENTE: te lo agradezco humana dijo para salir corriendo

bell: Y HAY se fue la sopa bien tocara solo pescado

TODOS: sii

ETOBURU: yo ire a buscar comida por hay

BELL: si te encargo si ves algo sospechoso

ETOBURU: vuelvo en un rato... se va volando

MENTE BELL: espero que no se atore

despues de comer montaron campamentos donde dormirian las chicas y los chicos por aparte

MENTE AIZU: no es justo yo queria dormir con bell dijo con un puchero a medio notar

RIVERIA: pasa algo aizu? al darse cuenta aiz aparto la mirada vergonzada

AIZU: n-no es nada

TIONA:tione: no sera que acaso querias dormir con argonauta-kun? enorme sonrojo

AIZ: ire a bañarme dijo para salir corriendo

CON EL CANIBAL

398,399 Y 400 sale del agua para tomar un poco de aire

BELL: me pregunto que estara haciendo aiz

AIZ: me llamabas dijo detras de el

BELL: hyaa como es que apareces asi de la nada

AIZ: suerte supongo

BELL: como estan todas por aya

aiz al recordar lo que le dijeron y el motivo por el que se fue se sonrojo un poco

AIZ: t-todos estan bien y como estan ustedes aya

BELL: pues fin esta preparando sus cosas para salir mañana a primera hora bete esta dormido y etoburu sigue buscando comida dijo mientras salia del enorme lago

sera mejor ir a dormir antes de volver a marchar

AIZ: si, por cierto porque andabas bajo el agua?

BELL: estoy practicando mi respiracion ya que en el piso 93 ese piso no tiene aire por lo cual nadie podra respirar incluso no hay mounstros en ese piso pero lo que si hay es un enorme palacio que oculta un tipo de dagas

que me serviran para derrotar al dragon negro

AIZ: ya veo supongo que nosotros pasaremos por el portal no es verdad?

BELL: si ya que a toda velocidad para ustedes tardarian 40 minutos en pasar ese piso mientras que a mi solamente 10

AIZ: a cuanta velocidad puedes ir

BELL: hmm digamos que si uso todo mi poder puedo romper la barrera del sonido

AIZ: barrera del sonido?

BELL: no es nada olvidalo dijo para acordarse que eso lo aprendio de sans, por cierto aiz como te fue con el grimorio?

AIZ: al principio no me aceptaba pero despues pude empesar a manejarlo hasta que lo domine a su perfeccion

BELL: me demostrarias un poco de ese poder?

AIZ: supongo que no hay problema

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

BELL: ya volvi chicos

FIN: Tardaste demasia.. ahhh que te paso digo fin asustado por ver a bell con multiples cortes de viento por todo su cuerpo

BELL: no fue nada importante dijo sonriendo pero aguantandose las heridas

BETE: deja dormir basura dijo para lanzarle un tarro con limon

BELL: haaaaaa eso ardee maldito sarnoso dormiras afuera dijo para con su daga mandar a bete a dormir en el rio lo cual no le gusto mucho

a la mañana siguiente bell junto con los demas se alistaron para irse mientras que etoburu se afilaba los colmillos con los huesos de sus victimas

BELL: bien nos saltaremos hasta el piso 80 para evitar problemas y cansancio

TODOS: siiii

BELL: descansaremos en el piso 98 para enfrentarnos luego al dragon negro asi que necesito que todos esten listos para cualquier situacion

TODOS: siii

BELL: bien dijo abriendo un portal el cual llevaba al piso 80 y todos cruzaron

BELL: empezemos

al llegar lo primero que vieron fue enormes bestias de hasta 10metros de alturas increiblemente rapidas pero para ellos se movian casi igual que un aventurero nivel 8

bell creo huesos del suelo para encerrar a la mayoria de mounstros los cuales al tocar los huesos salieron cortados entre ellos un enorme golem de mitrhil se dividio en 2

ya que confiaba en que su dura coraza lo salvaria de esa grave error

BELL: magia de fuego al frente dijo para que riveria y lefiya dispararan torrentes de ataques mientras que bete golpeaba con sus guantes y bell disparaba firebolts

mezclados con el argonauta

BELL: avanzen dijo para que aiz junto con tiona,tione y fin atacaran las partes heridas con sus armas derrotando a casi todos los mounstros con la misma estrategia hasta que llegaron al piso 92

al llegar bete iba a entrar al piso 93 pero bell los detuvo

BELL: alto hay sarnoso ese piso no tiene nada de oxigeno asi que no se puede respirar

BETE: y como se supone que pasemos

BELL: entren en el portal y vallan despejando la zona mientras llego

FIN: acaso tu vas a ir?

BELL: soy el unico que puede entrar y salir en menos de 15 minutos

FIN: a que te ref..

BELL: aiz les contara mientras cubren el piso 94

FIN: DE acuerdo a lo que bell abrio el portal todos se metieron menos bell y etoburu

BELL: asi que me acompañaras eh?

ETOBURU: ocultas algo mas aparte de las dagas y como vivo en la mazmorra se lo que hay al final

BELL: es unico rival del dragon negro, lo se este jefe es el unico capaz de darle un poco de batalla a tu padre

ETOBURU: no es mi padre ni siquiera lo he visto alguna vez ademas el debe creer que mori

BELL: me pregunto que pasara si se entera

ETOBURU : Vamos a entrar o no?

BELL: si puedes mantener la respiracion?

ETOBURU: hablas con un dragon enorme tarado

BELL: pero en velocidad te dejo votado

ETOBURU: eso ya lo veremos dijo para ingresar al piso 93

BELL: aqui vamos dijo para activar el argonauta al entrar al piso inmediatamente se quedo sin aire

MENTE BELL: tengo como maximo 30 minutos para salir dijo al ver a etoburu alejandose a la vista del enorme vacio que tenia en frente

BELL: esperame lagartija dijo para de un salto igualar a etoburu

ETOBURU: apresuremonos

BELL: si

CON LOS DEMAS:

FIN: aiz necesito que cubras a lefiya mientras tiona y tione derriban a ese dragon dijo mientras esquivaba una enorme llamarada de fuego de parte del dragon

AIZ: asiente y se dirije a cubrir a lefiya mientras que esta concentraba un enorme echizo en una esfera diminuta (version devastacion planetaria)

LEFIYA: solo 2 minutos mas

AIZ: ariel grito para activar su poder y desviar una enorme roca de parte de una salamandra de tierra la cual batallaba con bete

BETE: esta maldita esta dura dijo para romper la espalda de la salamandra

LEFIYA: esta lista dijo pra que aiz se quitara y lefiya enviara la diminuta esfera de energia que entro en una herida del dragon

DRAGON: HUH? EXPLOCION gigantesca

FIN: uff eso fue aterrador pero con esto ya vencimos al jefe de este piso, como estara bell, oe bete que tal alla

SALAMANDRA: por aqui todo bien

FIN: ya veo

...

...

...FIN: LA SALAMANDRA SE TRAGO A BETE NO LA DEJEN IR

CON BELL Y ETOBURU

BELL: llegamos al palacio etoburu podrias esperar mientras busco esa daga?

ETOBURU: de acuerdo estare atento por si veo al jefe

BELL: okey al entrar bell se encontro un enorme malantial y se sumergio al ingresar vio todas las almas en pena juntandose en un solo punto

BELL: asi que esto es el dragon negro eh? al desvanecer todas las almas bell rapidamente se dirigio hacia lo que parecia un enorme vacio

okey aqui voy dijo para nadar hacia el fondo y notar algo, las dagas estaban rodeadas con un sello el cual bell logro romper con dificultad

bien con eso ya podre sacarlas dijo para sacar las dagas del manantial el cual se intento tragar a bell pero este con su daga abrio un portal y cayo justo en la espalda de etoburu

ETOBURU: y bien?

BELL: logre sacarlas pero no responden sino al domador del espiritu de viento

ETOBURU: alfin quien le diste ese grimorio?

BELL: pos a quien mas se lo di a aiz

ETOBURU: entonces ella es la unica que las puede usar

BELL: el problemas es que ella usa una espada ligera paracida a un estoque

ETOBURU: las dagas toman forma de lo que su usuario sepa manejar esa es una de las ventajas

BELL: oh entonces no hay problema

ETOBURU: si hay uno

BELL: ah si ese problema

ETOBURU: quitaste el sello con magia verdad?

BELL: si

ETOBURU: pues acabas de despertar al jefe de este piso

BELL: no tuve opcion, justo al terminar de hablar el enorme salon estaba temblando y de las profundidades del palacio surgio una enorme creatura con un enorme cuerpo pero con varias cabezas, el unico animal que puede combatir con en dragon negro el casi invencible

BELL: Hydra.

FIN: el proximo capitulo sera el final bye bye y perdon la demora


	11. FIN PARTE 1-2

BELL: Aqui vamos

ETOBURU: acuerdate busca el nucleo como sea

BELL: si en ese momento bell y etoburu salieron al mismo tiempo a atacar al hydra y este no se quedo atras lansando varias bolar de fuebo verde hacia sus oponentes los cuales no dudaron en esquivarlas

bell activa sus huesos azules para evitar que se mueva el enorme mounstro pero este se ueve de todas formas despedasandose varias partes de su cuerpo sin embargo este se regenero y mando a volar a bell con su cola etoburu aprovecho esto para agarrar al hydra y morderle una de sus cabezas pero este no se deja y con todas sus fuerzas azota al enorme dragon contra el suelo

BELL: es un buen oponente se lanza de nuevo cortando la cabeza que se dirigia a morder a etoburu mientras que este le tira una enorme llamarada azul al hydra haciendolo retroceder

ETOBURU: me estoy quedando poco a poco sin aire

BELL: yo tambien pero este no es momento para pensar eso dijo para ver como se regeneraba la cabeza que corto bell veamo si esto funciona dijo bell para luego activar un gaster blaster el cual le hizo un gran orificio en el abdomen al hydra

BELL:porque no eres un poco mas pequeño? que mas da continuemos dijo para entrar en el portal creado con su daga mientras que etoburu se lanzo con gran velocidad generando un cometa el cual iva con la intencion de derribar todas las cabezas de la enorme creatura pero esta no se iba a quedar quieto junto todas sus cabezas para formar una enorme cabeza y formo una gran bola negra del tamaño de etoburu el cual no se detendria el hydra disparo la enorme bola se iva acercando a etoburu a gran velocidad pero justo antes del impacto bell aparecio en medio de los dos y abrio un gran portal que se trago la enorme bola enviandola a algun lado del mundo y tanto como aparecio volvio a desaparecer junto con su portal en hydra estaba abbierto al enorme ataque de etoburu lo unico que podia hacer era cubrirse con sus enormes alas era la oportudidad perfecta etoburu golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al hydra perforando poco a poco sus alas las cuales terminaron por romperse y asi pudo impactar con su unica cabeza la cual salio volando por los aires etoburu no pudo detenerse y se choco contra el suelo haciendo un enorme crater el cual era por lo menos de 1 piso

ETOBURU: haora bell en ese momento bell aparecio debajo del hydra y activo un enorme gaster blaster el cual iba a disparar pero de repente crak se escucho una especie de ruptura

BELL:? al mirar el pecho de la creatura se dio cuenta de algo

BELL: esto es escalofriante la creatura abrio una enorme boca en su pecho la cual empeso a generar un gas toxico el cual le dio a bell GHAC

ETOBURU: alejate de hay dijo para ver como la cabeza de la enorme creatura ya regenerada se avalanzaba hacia bell.. esta alcanzo a bell el cual desprevenido no se dio cuenta sino demasiado tarde

BELL: maldicion en ese momento la creaatura se trago a bell

ETOBURU: beeellll

BELL: estoy bien dijo encima de etoburu

ETOBURU: como llegaste hay

BELL: alcanze a teletransportarme etoburu necesito que lo distraigas mientras me curo del veneno

ETOBURU: solo te puedo dar 3 minutos como mucho con este poder

BELL: de acuerdo con 1 solo me basta

ETOBURU: entonces hay voy dijo para atacar al hydra esa era una enorme batalla de bestias la cual ninguna de las 2 daba a ceder espacio etoburu atacaba con rafagas de aire hielo fuego y agua y el hydra lanzaba su veneno y fuego verde

BELL: ya casi esta

ETOBURU: me pregunto cuanto poder tiene ese animal gh se me esta acabando el aire

BELL: llevamos 25 minutos este sera el ataque final ETOBURU

ETOBURU: okey en ese momento el gran dragon mordio al hydra por una apertura y lo azoto contra el suelo mientras que bell se concentraba en algo el hydra lanza su veneno a etoburu pero este ni se inmuta

ETOBURU: tendras que utilizar veneno mas fuerte contra mi dijo para quemar al hydra a quemaropas pero este no se quedo atras y con su cabeza ya dividida en varias empeso a morder a etoburu casi sin exito por las duras escamas del dragon pero su objetivo es almenos llegar a su carne el cual logro con exito en ese momento el hydra activo su fuego erde entrando asi en la carne del dragon dejandolo herido

ETOBURU: tu maldito en ese momento los ojos del dragon se tornaron rojos y etoburu emano un aura asesina la cual sorprendio a bell

BELL: que me tienes oculto maldito

ETOBURU: haora

BELL: alejate de hay en ese momento etoburu abrio sus enormes alas y se alejo lo mas que pudo el hydra al notar esto volteo a mirar a bell el cual tenia el mas grande gaster blaster de todos los tiempos asustando al hydra el cual ya habia pensado su forma de evadirlo pero al moverse crack gaaah al darse cuenta su cuerpo estava atraevesado por huesos azules lo que significa algo no puede moverse al mirar al frente solo la cabeza de un enorme esqueleto sin pupilas con su interior oscuro el cual lo miraba fijamente

BELL: ve, en ese momento los ojos del esqueleto destellaron uno de naranja otro de azul y en su frente se abrio un tercer ojo su color era rojo cuando el hydra vio esto supo que su fin habia llegado el enorme esqueleto abrio la boca el hydra solto su ultimo rugido antes de que el enorme esqueleto expulsara un enorme poder mesclado con el argonauta de bell impactando de lleno a toda la creatura impactando con un diminuto orbe que se entontraba en la pata izquierda del hydra haciendo que este desaparesca por completo bell vamonos rapido de aqui a lo que abrio un portal por el cual atraveso con etoburu llegando al piso 94

BELL: afuf eso estuvo peligroso

ETOBURU: ese maldito era duro de roer

BELL: por algo es el unico rival de tu padre no crees?

ETOBURU: me pregunto cuanta fuerza tiene ese viejo

AIZ: porque estan asi de heridos?

BELL: veras estabamos peleando con el hydra y casi nos mata por la falta de oxi... eres tu aiz?

AIZ: si

BELL: HYAA porque siempre apareces asi de la nada

AIZ: de echo ustedes aparecieron encima de nosotros pero por suerte casi todos los esquivamos

BELL: casi todos?

BETE: bajate de encima maldita lagartija gigante no puedo respirar alv

ETOBURU: a quien le dices lagartija maldito sarnoso?

BETE: a ti enorme lagartija subdesarrollada me ahogo ;v

ETOBURU: sabes que estoy comodo asi que mejor no me muevo

BETE: ghak me estoy desmayando

ETOBURU: eso te merecer por insul.. snif snif que es eso tan apestoso ek etoburu se aleja de hay dandole espacio a bete el cual pudo respirar

FIN: veras resulta que una salamandra se trago a bete y pues de hay el olor

TIONA: tiene suerte de haber salido vivo de su interior

TIONE: y con el olor para quitar a etoburu

RIVERIA: asiente

LEFIYA: hay van todos mis esfuerzos por no vomitarme waaaak

FIN: eheheh no te vomites en frente de todos cielos

RIVERIA: mas importante bell

BELL: si?

RIVERIA: como es eso de que casi mueren dijo con un aura de muerte dirijido hacia bell y el enorme dragon que para la elfo no se veia grande sino como un cachorro

BELL Y ETOBURU: EHHHHHHH nos vemos adelante vamos etoburu

ETOBURU:te sigo etoburu abrio sus alas y salio volando pero bell al darse media vuelta choco con alguien que para el seria mucho peor que riveria enojada

MENTE BELL: por favor que no sea ella

MUERTE: si si lo es al alzar un poco la vista bell pudo ver a alguien con una exprecion neutra pero con un aura mucho peor que rieria sus cabellos dorados daban indicios de muerte esta vez no habria escapatoria

BELL: um aiz estas bien

AIZ:...

BELL: EHEHEHE

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

se puede ver a un bell con su alma por fuera se su boca mientras que aiz y riveria estaban mas relajadas

FIN: BETE

BETE: si?

FIN: juremos nunca mas enojar a las chicas

BETE: por esta ves concuerdo con tigo

LEFIYA: oigan como lo traemos de vuelta a la vida no olviden que estamos en un piso realmente peligroso

RIVERIA: oh me habia olvidado de eso DESPIERTATE OEEE cacheteando a bell logro que despertara

BELL: donde estoy?

RIVERIA: en el piso 95 le ivas a dar algo a aiz pero antes que eso pasara

BELL: salto hacia el suelo LO SIENTOOO

RIVERIA: olvidalo tan solo sigamos adelante

BELL: si al continuar bell le dio a aiz las dagas las cuales por obias razones no sabia manejar bien

BELL: piensa en un arma que sepas utilizar al 100% en ese momento aiz penso en su espada pero esta salio con unas marcas extrañas en un idioma que ni ella conocia al pasar unos segundos las dagas se convirtieron en lo que aiz habia pensado dejando a todos impactados

BELL: bien con eso podremos seguir adelante solo tengo que decir que esa espada solo la puede usar aiz ya que la espada la eligio a ella

BELL MENTE: y porque ella es la diosa del viento

RIVERIA: puedo verla?

AIZ: asiente y se la da a riveria la cual al tomarla esta se vuelve a convertir en dagas y se tornan de color negro

RIVERIA: esto es sorprendente al volver a darsela a aiz esta se vuelve a transformar

BELL: veo que alguien quiere probar su arma susurro al oido de aiz la cual lo volteo a ver con una mirada de impaciencia la cual hizo que bell entrara en el cielo por unos segundos

BELL: bien vamos alla todos si al llegar al piso 97 se encontraron con etoburu el cual fue fuertemente regañado por la elfa

BELL: eso te pasa por abandonarme hay atras

ETOBURU: lo siento dice llorando

BELL:es raro que no hayas ido por el jefe de este piso pasa algo?

ETOBURU: si, el jefe de este piso es mi hermano

BELL: ya veo supongo que nos esperaste para pedir que no nos metamos verdad?

ETOBURU: si haora si veras mi verdadero poder

BELL: TE refieres a esos ojos rojos que vi en ti?

ETOBURU: lo notaste? tengo 2 etapas y con el hydra solo use 1 y active la otra sin querer pero esta la tengo guardada para dragones solamente

BELL: HEH supongo que somos 2

ETOBURU: maldito asi que tambien te contenias todo este tiempo?

BELL: que puedo decir eso fue un buen calentamiento

ETOBURU: en fin no interfieran esta bien

TODOS SIIII

al llegar al lugar del jefe se podia notar un enorme dragon de color rojo el cual miraba con sorpresa y furia a su hermano

ETOBURU: es ora del round 2

DRAGON ROJO: rooooar despues de gruñir varios dragones de menor tamaño se asomaron por todos lados como si de un coliseo se tratase

ETOBURU: asi que el lider llamo a sus compañeros para verle perder eh?

DRAGON ROJO: roooooooooar se lanza hacia etoburu el cual tampoco se queda atras y empieza una feroz batalla modrisco por mordisco llama x llama hielo contra fuego esta era una batalla inimaginable

etoburu esquivaba al dragon rojo y este encegecido por la ira seguia atacando al dragon azul logrando una mordida en su cola

ETOBURU: maldito eso duele dijo para morderlo y disparar una bola de fuego en la herida haciendo que el dragon rojo rugiera de dolor e ira en ese momento el dragon rojo azoto a etoburu con su cola haciendolo retroceder haciendo que todos los dragones rugieran como si pidieran mas haciendo que la sangre de los dos batallantes hirviera

el dragon rojo empezo a echar humo por sus escamas en efecto paso a segunda etapa sus escamas se veian como ruby mientras que sus ojos eran mas rojos que la sangre haciendolo ver omnipotente

ETOBURU: veamos que sabes hacer haora se lanzo al ataque pero el dragon rojo lo detuvo con un fuerte cabezaso mandandolo al suelo pero etoburu no se dio por vencido y mordio a su hermano pero las escamas de ese dragon eran muy duras apenas fue un daño superficial mientras que el dragon rojo mordio profundamente la espalda de etoburu y lo mando de vuelta como si fuera un muñeco de trapo

etoburu parecia derrotado todos los dragones rugian como si ya hubiera un ganador

RIVERIA: debemos intervenir haora bell

BELL: etoburu hasta haora se esta poniendo serio

RIVERIA: a que te refieres

BELL: los dragones tienen al parecer 2 fazes pero etoburu desbloqueo una tercera faze al principio cuando lo conociste estaba en su primera faze haora esta en su segunda faze con la cual podria darle enfrentamiento a su hermano si no fuera porque esta canzado por su pelea pasada

RIVERIA: y su tercera faze?

BELL: tambien tengo curiosidad por verla y de echo hay viene al voltear a ver riveria logro ver los ojos rojos que tenia etoburu

RIVERIA: no eran de color verde?

BELL: exacto en ese momento etoburu empezo a cambiar sus escamas cayeron su cuerpo se encojio un poco sus alas se expandieron asustando a casi todos los dragones menos a 1 el cual todavia celebraba su victoria

golpe en ese momento las escamas cayeron crujido cayeron para dar paso a nuevas y mas poderosas escamas desplegar sus alas crecieron el triple que su cuerpo rugido etoburu ya estaba listo al escuchar tan potente rugido el dragon rojo dejo de celebrar para mirar al frente lo que esperaba ver era al dragon azul herido pidiendo misericordia pero en vez de eso pudo notar a un dragon un poco mas pequeño con alas al parecer casi transparentes y unas escamas totalmente blancas con uno que otro tono rojo y uno ojos del color del fuego estaba viendo a etoburu en su tercera transformacion

rugido todos los dragones rugieron silencio etoburu no contesto el dragon rojo se lanzo sin aviso hacia etoburu el cual abrio su boca dando paso a un enorme poder era tan blanco como el vacio dio de lleno al dragon rojo era como una onda de energia la cual habia chocado contra el al dispersarse el humo se pudo ver a un dragon quemado en varias partes con sus escamas rotas rugido el dragon rojo estaba enfadado crujir etoburu avanzaba lentamente hacia el retroceder el dragon que tanto lo habia masacrado cuando era joven estaba retrocediendo correr era lo que pasaba en mente del dragon rojo huir era lo que decia su mente imposible es lo que le gritaba su cuerpo al darse cuenta etoburu estaba en frente de el chillar el dragon rojo admitio la derrota esperando que etoburu lo dejara ir golpe esa fue su respuesta etoburu al parecer no tendria piedad

rujir el dragon rojo estaba agonizando mordida etoburu le arranco un ala chillar el dragon rojo ataco a etoburu con todas sus fuerzas pero fue en vano ni una sola escama ni una sola herida se vio ante ese cuerpo blanco puro que tenia ese dragon caer el dragon rojo habia perdido

rujir etoburu dio su victoria hacia todos los dragones que ya no rugian silencio etoburu miro a su hermano desangrandose lentamente recordar varias imagenes del pasado pasaron por su mente

BELL:quieres ser parte de mi familia?

SILENCIO

no se escuchaba absolutamente nada todo estaba en silencio etoburu miro a su hermano y se veia justo como el se veia cuando casi muere por su culpa antes de que lo dejaran abandonado en ese piso decidir etoburu ya habia decidido su destino el gran dragon blanco abrio su mandibula dando paso a un poder el cual arrojo hacia las heridas graves de su hermano

ETOBURU: magia de recuperacion absoluta regenerar la piel quemada junto con la escamas estaban volviendo regeneracion completa el dragon rojo no sangraba pero el ala que le fue arrancada no se regenero

ETOBURU: vete de aqui antes de que te mate

DRAGON ROJO: asentir con las pocas fuerzas que el tenia se fue hacia los pisos superiores a un piso que no estubiera en el territorio del nuevo lider

reverencia todos los dragones se inclinaron ante etoburu transformacion etoburu volvio a su segunda etapa pues el ya la dominaba como su etapa normal

ETOBURU: hice lo correcto bell?

BELL: hiciste lo mejor amigo

ETOBURU: estoy cansado pero almenos ellos no los atacaran dijo para mirar como todos los dragones le daban paso a los demas hacia el piso 98

ETOBURU: vamos

BELL: si, Todos avancen a la ultima zona segura

TODOS: si en ese momento todos llegaron al piso 98 el cual era un enorme campo de flores y paisajes hermosos

RIVERIA: esto es increible

AIZ: asiente maravillada

BETE: oa oa oa como es que esto esta aqui

FIN: por haya hay un enorme lago

LEFIYA: esto es enorme

BELL: este es el piso 98 mejor llamado nuevo mundo

LEFIYA: y porque esto esta aqui como si ningun mounstro estubiera regenerandose aqui

BELL: es por eso mismo señalando a la entrada la cual se cerraba

RIVERIA: que acaba de pasar

BELL: eso significa que no podremos regresar sin haber pasado el piso final

FIN: entonces esto significa

BELL: este sitio se llama el nuevo mundo por sus bellos paisajes pero yo prefiero llamarlo

LA PAZ ANTES DE LA TORMENTA


	12. FIN 22

cap final 2/2

FIN: ¿ ese nombre es porque 2 pisos arriba esta el dragon?

BELL: si tan solo tenemos 1 dia para descansar y despues de eso nos iremos directamente a derrotar al dragon etoburu y yo nos encargaremos del piso 99 ya que este no tiene boss

RIVERIA: oigan miren esto al dirigirse donde estaba riveria todos vieron unas antiguas instalaciones

FIN:¿Podran ser de la familia zeus?

BELL: si eran de ellos como estaban tan cansados se quedaron aqui por 2 semanas antes de atacar al dragon

FIN: y ¿como sobrevivieron esas 2 semanas tanto recursos tenian?

BELL: supongo que mi madre y su daga trajeron recursos desde orario

RIVERIA: bueno eso tiene sentido al pasar un rato su colocaron las tiendas de campaña y se dispusieron a dormir todos menos bell el cual salio a dar una vuelta junto con etoburu

ETOBURU: y bien estas listo para la batalla de mañana

BELL: si pero me preocupan los demas

ETOBURU: no van a morir asi que no te preocupes primero peleare yo con el si me derrota lo dejare en sus manos

BELL: no lo digas como si te fuera a dejar morir

ETOBURU: solo digo pero como van a batallar ustedes mañana

BELL: al pasar el piso 99 formaremos un modo de batalla en el que podamos rodear al dragon para asi atacarlo

ETOBURU: dices que solo un ojo es del tamaño de una casa verdad?

BELL: si cuando yo vine la primera ves preciso apareci frente a su unico ojo y la verdad casi me desmayo del susto pero haora es otra historia

ETOBURU: y cuando piensas romper el sello de tus poderes?

BELL: si puedo lo evitare si no entonces en el momento indicado para evitar muertes

ETOBURU: entonces sera mejor descansar

BELL: tienes razon nos vemos mañana

ETOBURU: si si solo vete mañana terminaremos esto de una ves por todas

bell sefue a dormir y etoburu tambien al dia siguiente todos ya habian despertado y desayunado mientras que con bell el fue a una cueva saco artos materiales para sierto herrero alla en orario

BELL: estan listos todos

TODOS: SI

BELL: bien vamos

paso un rato hasta que llegaron a la entrada que daba al piso 99 y sin dudar cruzaron nada mas al cruzar miles de hordas de todo tipo de mounstros atacaron alpequeño grupo

BELL: ETOBURU VAMOS

tanto bell como etoburu arrasaron con todos ellos bell activo sus dos ojos lo cual demostraba que estaba serio ya que expulso un potente poder que asusto a los mountros mientras que etoburu disparaba varias rafagas de fuego y lanzaba veloces garrasos todo esto mientras que cubrian a los demas siguieron avanzando asi por un rato hasta que llegaron a la puerta del piso 100

BELL: si no van a entrar lo entiendo despues de todo es el dragon negro con el que vamos a batallar ni la familia zeus lo pudo derrotar

BETE: BROMEAS claro que yo entrare

AIZ: asiente

RIVERIA:no puedo dejar a estos 2 solos

LEFIYA: ya que igual antes de venir firme mi testamento

FIN: no los dejare

TIONA: estas lista para hacer historia hermana

TIONE: sii

ETOBURU: estoy abriendo la puerta

BELL: bien, vamos al entrar un interminable terreno rocoso se veia dentro habian fosas de lava y uno que otro bosque pero lo que mas se notaba era el terrible aura que se sentia en el centro del piso 100 pero todos ya estaban decididos sin temor avanzaron se les hizo estraño no ver a ningun mounstro y bell les esplico que todos los mounstros le temian al gran dragon asi que nadie se acercaba asiendoles comprender

BETE: es la 2 vez que estoy aqui

RIVERIA: quien te mando a joder esa vez

BETE: TCH no me lo recuerdes

BELL: no quiero interrumpirlos pero ya llegamos

justo al frente habia una enorme montaña con una gran apertura la cual es la entrada de la guarida del dragon al entrar no se iso esperar mas el dragon negro los habia sentido y como muestra de eso pego un enorme rugido

asiendo sacudir todo el interior

BELL: POCISIONES todos se pocicionaron en puntos estrategicos mientras que el draon negro habia aparecido

RIVERIA:ese es

FIN: el momento a llegado

BELL: ten cuidado etoburu

ETOBURU: SI etoburu se lanzo hacia su padre el cual lo lanzo de vuelta con solo un coletazo haciendo que etoburu se viera obligado a defenderse mientras que el dragon negro aprovecho eso y mando un zarpaso el jual atraveso las poderosas escamas de etoburu haciendolo gruñir de dolor

ETOBURU: haora si lo hiciste bastardo en ese momento etoburu paso a su etapa final el le clavo sus garras y colmillos al enorme dragon el cual empezo a volar hacia arriba dandole a etoburu un golpe con las rocas y despues callendo como un meteorito haciendo que este se viera obligaro a soltarlo no sin antes de despejar sus colmillos llenos de llamas los cuales quemaron una parte del brazo del gran dragon lo cual enojo a este haciendo que pasara a su primera etapa al rugir el dragon expulso una gran cantidad de magia la cual hizo retroceder a etoburu el dragon negro habia pasado a tener escamas mas gruezas y afiladas habia crecido considerablemente y su cola se hizo mas puntuda y grueza lo cual utilizo son perder el tiempo y le clavo la cola en un ala a etoburu haciendolo gritar de dolor etoburu fue lanzado por los aires con la fuerza del dragon negro y justo en el aire este lanzo una enorme rafaga de elementos mezclados haciendo un poder totalmente oscuro

ETOBUTU: no creas que me dejare matar en ese momento etoburu tambien lanzo una rafaga mesclada de varios poderes haciendola tambien oscura y negra pero no tanto como la del dragon ambos poderes chocaron mandando escombros por todas partes pero el poder del dagon negro era mas fuerte e iba ganando terreno etoburu estaba cansado y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre no creo poder hacer mas te dejo el resto justo antes de ganar el poder del dragon negro un portal se trago los 2 poderes

ETOBURU: les dejo el resto bell

BELL: SI con sus pocisiones listas todos salieron y tenian rodeado el dragon el cual rugio con ira

BELL: ataquen haora dijo el activando miles de huesos azules que atravesaron al dragon sin embargo el dragon se movio sin problemas haciendo que los huesos atraviesen su cuerpo y soltando sangre pero el dragon sello sus heridas o eso parecia

BELL: que demonios

FIN: toma esto con un fuerte golpe impacto la espalda del dragon pero este ni se inmuto

FIN: sus escamas son muy duras el dragon mando un zarpaso hacia fin siendo repelido por bete el cual golpeo la otra pata del dragon haciendo que este perdiera que equilibrio

BETE: no te olvides de nosotros bastardo gah bete fue interrumpido con un fuerte golpe que provino de la cola del dragon

RIVERIA: ten cuidado a la proxima dijo mientras curaba a bete antes de que el callera bien ya esta listo lefiya haora

LEFIYA: si con la maagia que aprendieron riveria activo un campo de gravedad el cual hizo caer al dragon y lefiya lo ataco con miles de lanzas de luz las cuales pudieron atravesar la carne del dragon mientras con aiz la cual aprovecho que el dragon estaba aturdido y activo ariel y se lanzo hacia el cuello del dragon el cual bloqueo el ataque con su cola perdiendola en el acto

GROOOOOAARG el dragon se habia enojado con un enorme poder rompio el campo de riveria la cual se retiro mientras que bete retiraba a lefiya con aiz esta rapidamente se avalanzo hacia el pecho del dragon y lanzo una estocada la cual no pudo llegar ya que el dragon la detuvo con sus garras y la lanzo lejos de el

bell se lanzo y atrapo a aiz

BELL: estas bien

AIZ: si no fue nada

BELL: tengo una idea

TIONA: se lanzo hacia el dragon con su nueva arma y logro desgarrar la piel de su tobillo mientras que tione logro lo mismo con otro de sus tobillos

rugido el dragon estaba perdiendo el control se estaba enfadando demasiado y este salto con sus 2 patas retantes y vio a las amazonas que se habian salido con la suya el dragon les tiro un enorme poder el cual no pudieron bloquear mandandolas a volar hacia un monton de rocas riveria se apresuro y las curo pero ellas habian quedado inconcientes asi que las oculto y se posiciono de nuevo en su punto

bete estaba atacando al dragon junto con fin el cual se encargaba de distraer al dragon y bete atacaba puntos vitales intentando hacer daño pero el dragon era muy recistente

FIN: bete alejate al retroceder bete fin activo un poder magico el cual se convino con la lanza de fin envolviendola de magia haciendo que esta se vuelva una enorme lanza de 9 metros la cual fin lanzo a toda velocidad el dragon negro sabia que eso era peligroso asi que abrio sus alas y se dispuso a volar

RIVERIA: NO LO CREO dijo para luego activar el campo de gravedad haciendole imposible al dragon volar este molesto arrojo con sus garras una enorme roca en direccion a riveria la cual activo un escudo el cual logro bloquear el ataque la lanza de fin ya estaba cerca del dragon asi que no tuvo mas opcion que protejerse con sus alas las cuales fueron atravesadas por la lanza y esta llego a la espalda del dragon haciendolo entrar en una fuerte e incontrolable ira el dragon se habia enojado como nunca antes ni siquiera la familia zeus lo habia conseguido enojar tanto gruñir el dragon rompio la barrera y se lanzo directo a la causante de esta riveria estaba en problemas pero fin y bete no se lo permitirian

BETE-FIN: a donde crees que vas el dragon lanzo un poder igual al que le lanzo a etoburu el cual tuvieron que esquivar junto con riveria pero en ese momento el dragon logro golpear a fin en in costado haciendolo escupir sangre y salir disparado hacia bete el cual tambien recibio un golpe de lleno de parte del dragon ambos calleron al suelo heridos mientras que riveria los curaba pero el dragon negro no se lo iba a permitir se lanzo rapidamente y estaba a poca distancia para clavar sus garras en el pecho de riveria

BELL: LEFIYA

LEFIYA: toma esto maldito grito para luego tirar una enorme bola de luz la cual sego al dragon por unos instantes y cuando recupero la vista no estaban ni riveria ni bete ni fin ni lefiya

en frente solo estaban aiz y bell

BELL: aqui vamos

AIZ: asiente bell se lanzo contra el dragon con su katana en mano y su daga en la otra ataque esquivo zarpaso bloqueo era una batalla de velocidad la que se precenciaba el dragon sabia que esta katana era extraña asi que evitaba que lo cortaran mientras que con bell este tomo distancia y activo su gaster blaster haciendo que el dragon creara una bola de energia totalmente oscura como la noche ambos lanzaron sus ataques bell habia mesclado su poder con el argonauta haciendo que fuera lo suficientemente potente como para desaparecer toda orario ambos ataques colisionarion y ninguno cedia terreno

BELL: haora aiz

EL dragon se dio cuenta de algo la pelirrubia no estaba por ningun lado y este no podia distraerse con nada o sino el gaster blaster lo mataria

AIZ: DIOS del viento eolo con ese poder reunido y aprendido del grimorio que bell le habia dado aiz creo un huracan el cual cortaba todo a su alrededor aiz se lanzo con toda su fuerza hacia el pecho del dragon con la intencion de destruirlo lo cual logro aiz habia atravesado el pecho del dragon por completo haciendo que este perdiera toda su fuerza haciendo que el poder de bell lo alcanzara

explocion el ataque de bell habia llegado al dragon

AIZ: lo logramos

BELL: SIIII

BETE: affu eso estuvo cerca por primera ves estoy agradecido con esa daga

RIVERIA: si

FIN: me duele mi costado

RIVERIA: deberia ver como estan esas 2

BELL: donde estan?

RIVERIA: las tuve que ocultar despues de que recibieron un ataque del dragon

BELL: ellas van a tener que entrenar mas

RIVERIA: me asegurare que asi sea

temblar bell sintio un mal presentimiento

BELL: esto aun no termina retrocedan

AIZ: de que hablas atravese su pecho y tu poder lo borro de la existencia

BELL: aiz el dragon tenia nucleo?

AIZ:... no senti su nucleo

BELL: como temia el desgraciado no tiene nucleo eso quiere decir que ese maldito vino del exterior

rugido se escucho al dragon negro como nunca antes lo habian escuchado bola de energia una bola negra del doble de tamaño que la anterior se habia lanzado hacia los aventureros

BELL: riveria ayudame con un gran escudo

RIERIA: si

ambos juntaron magia y crearon un escudo de 3 circulos el cual 2 se rompieron facilmente y el ultimo exploto haciendo que una parte del poder del dragon los alcanzara mandandolos a volar

BETE: gah

RIVERIA: kyaaa

FIN: ahhhhhhhh

BELL: estan todos bien?

al voltear bell vio a sus amigos con varias heridas pero no veia a aiz

BELL: donde estas aiz

AIZ: estoy aqui a la vista bell logro divisar a aiz la cual por poco logro cubrir algo con arial mesclado con eolo lo que aiz logro proteger eran tiona y tione las cuales se verian afectadas si no fuera por aiz la cual termino gravemente herida

BELL: tomo su daga y abrio una dimension de gran tamaño lo suficientemente grande para que todos entraran y llegaran donde aiz y los demas tambien llego etoburu que ya se habia recuperado un poco de su ultima batalla

TIONA: ¿ghah donde estamos?

TIONE: ... hm donde estoy

AIZ: estamos en el piso 100 con el dragon ¿te acuerdas?

TIONA Y TIONE reaccionaron rapidamente tomando sus armas y poniendose en guardia pero bell los detuvo

BELL:supongo que no se va a poder de esta manera

ETOBURU: ¿entonces lo vas a hacer?

BELL: protege a los demas porfavor

ETOBURU: no te preocupes por eso tienes un gran problema al frente, al notar lo que etoburu dijo solo pudo voltear a ver al frente y lo que vio no fue el dragon negro que habia visto antes en este caso ese dragon no existia y en vez de eso solo podia ver a un dragon un poco mas pequeño pero sus escamas eran tan negras como toda la maldad del mundo y atraves de ellas emanaban magia y fuego el cual no permitia que el aire lo tocara era un dragon que venia del mismo infierno a gobernar el mundo sin embargo no esperaria tener un ser de misma magnitud en frente pero el no lo sabia aun almenos no en los proximos 3 minutos, el dragon miraba con furia a todos pero noto que solo uno avanzaba

AIZ: bell aun podemos pelear dijo mientras se ponia depie pero tropeso al darse cuenta de que tenia varios huesos rotos no pudo hacer mas sin embargo se acordo de riveria

AIZ: riveria necesito que me cur- al darse cuenta de la situacion entendio que ya no podian hacer nada solo ella junto con una bastante herida tiona y una shokeada tione ella era la unica que podria abrir el portal con la daga que bell le dio antes de avanzar

ETOBURU: el esta listo para su ultima batalla y esa daga es por si el pierde ustedes tengan la oportunidad de huir no lo decepciones el confia en ti mas que en nadie asi que solo podemos mirar al heroe que nos proteje justo haora aiz se sintio frustrada pero el dragon tenia razon no podrian hacer nada mas que estorbar

BELL: supongo que esto tendria que ser solo entre tu y yo pero gracias a ellos pude ver tu verdadera forma en fin no te la dejare tan facil en ese momento bell tomo su katana y se avalanzo el dragon el cual se abalanzo hacia bell con un fuerte rugido

DRAGON NEGRO: MATAR MATAR MATAR se acercaron tanto que bell empezo a sentir el terrible calor que el dragon otorgaba sin embargo su a rmadura lo ayudo lo enfrio lo suficiente para que el pueda atacarlo justo antes del impacto bell activo el argonauta y los mezclo con huesos azules los cuales atravesaron levemente al dragon permitindole una avertura para atacar al dragon con su katana impacto, corte, rugido el dragon habia sido herido pero solamente fue una cortada superficial el dragon lo golpeo manndo a volar a bell contra unas rocas impacto bell choco contra las rocas haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre pero no tenia tiempo para quejarse haora ya que una poderosa llamarada estaba a punto de impactarlo bell pudo esquivarla pero no las hondas que causo la explocion haciendo que las rocas golpearan a bell pero eso seria mejor que las llamas bell se puso en guardia notando que el dragon solo lo miraba a el bell disparo barias bolas de fuego las cuales impactaron contra el dragon sin hacerle ningun daño pero su vision fue interrumpida para que el se acercara lo suficiente y con si katana intento darle un corte descendente crack al momento de impactar la katana se encontro con filozos colmillos provenientes del dragon

BELL: thc firebolt una llama entro a la boca del dragon haciendo que este se quemara pero no solto la katana el dragon azoto a bell contra el suelo haciendo que este soltara la katana el dragon iba a pisotear a bell pero este se alcanzo a mover para evitarlo al mirar al dragon este como si lo hubiera estado esperando apreto con fuerza lla katana haciendo que esta se agrietara

BELL: ¡ la katana se rompio en varios pedazos que cayeron al suelo siendo acompañadas de un rugide del dragon el flequillo de bell ocultava sus ojos dando una exprecion vacia el dragon habia ganado o eso era lo que el creia con sus garras mando a volar a bell contra unos escombros y lanzo poderosas bolas de energia las cuales lo impactaron de lleno al disiparse el humo no se veia a bell por ningun lado y en su lugar habia una enorme cantidad de escombros el dragon creyo que habia logrado su cometido y volteo su mirada hacia aiz la cual estaba a punto de estallar en llanto sus compañeros estaban igual aiz habia habierto un portal hace rato por el cual habian pasado bete y fin siendo llevados a algun lado de orario para ser especificos al cesped de la mansion riveria cargo a lefiya en sus hombros mientras que tione y tiona se mantenian firmes entre ellas mismas

RIVERIA: aiz tenemos que irnos

AIZ...

RIVERIA: no desperdicies las oportunidad que nos ha dado bell para regresar

AIZ: lo matare

RIVERIA: QUE? una nueva exprecion se notaba en la cara de aiz la cual estaba llena de lagrimas dolor y una sed de sangre incontrolable aiz no escuchaba aiz no veia no sentia lo unico que podia ver era al mounstro que le quito a bell

AIZ: te matare con eolo activado aiz se lanzo ferozmente al dragon seguido por un grito de riveria el cual no llego a sus oidos

RIVERIA: maldicion riveria solto a lefiya y se dirigio con aiz

TIONA: no podemos dejar a esas 2 asi como estan verdad?

TIONE: supongo que si

TIONA: el portal se cierra

LEFIYA: hey no me olviden

TIONE: hehe creo que en serio sera nuestra ultima aventura lefiya deberias cruzar ese portal antes de que se cierre

LEFIYA: no me ire no los quiero dejar morir aqui solos

TIONA: esta es tu decision

LEFIYA: si el portal se estaba cerrando por completo pero las tres mujeres se dieron la vuelta y tomaron sus armas esta es nuestra ultima aventura el portal se habia cerrado

CON AIZ: ella atacaba al dragon ferozmente pero este solo estaba jugando con ella su espada ya estaba agrietada su magia estaba por extinguirse tenia varios huesos rotos y aun asi no se detenia riveria lanzaba todo tipo de magia que sabia pero su poder no era el mismo de hace 3 horas antes estaban exhaustas

TIONA: oiiiiiiiiiii

RIVERIA: pero qu hacen ustedes tres aca? porque no huyeron

TIONA: no las dejaremos atras si ganamos ganamos todas juntas y si morimos

TIONE: morimos juntas

RIVERIA: lefiya tu tambien?

LEFIYA: no quiero dejarlas solas yo tambien creci en esta familia y peleare hasta caer

RIVERIA: estan locas de remate suspiro esta sera nuestra ultima batalla

TODAS sii

ETOBURU: hey no me olviden

RIVERIA: ah cierto perdon por eso

ETOBURU: porque esta peleando aiz?

RIVERIA: estas tan herido que estas ciego acaso no ves que bell ha muerto?

ETOBURU: ese canalla no muere tan facil ya te lo dije antes no? no hay de que preocuparse

RIVERIA: que estas diciendo? golpe aiz habia sido mandada de un zarpaso al enorme cuerpo de etoburu

ETOBURU: hey niña eso du- ella esta inconciente

RIVERIA: si es verdad que bell esta con vida en donde esta justo haora?

ETOBURU: esta haciendose el dormido entre esos escombros

RIVERIA: que? temblor el piso empezo a temblar crispar el dragon sintio un escalofrio sonrisa etoburu se reia exploocion los escombros salieron volando

BELL: hoy me has echo enfadar mas de lo que nadie habia logrado mirar bell divisa a sus compañeras y a aiz gravemente heridas

BELL: healt una bola de color verde aterrizo en todas ellas rugir el dragon negro se abalanzo hacia el conejo desaparecer le dragon perdio de vista a bell aterrizar bell aterrizo al lado de aiz

BEll: despierta bella durmiente despertar aiz logro despertar ya que la vos que la llamaba era la de su amado

AIZ: donde estoy?

BELL: en el piso final junto con el dragon de un solo ojo

AIZ: eso es mentira ya que tu moriste en ese piso estoy muerta?

BELL: pellizco

AIZ: eeek

BELL: haora lo sientes? gotas empezaron a salir de los ojos de aiz

BELL: eh perdon no crei que fuera tan fuerte el pellizco

AIZ: idiota pense que habias muerto decia mientras abrazaba a bell mientras sollozaba

BELL: no morire asi de facil en ese momento aiz sintio algo distinto bell era un poco mas musculoso y habia crecido

AIZ: bell acaso tu?

BELL: descansa yo me encargare dijo mientras le secaba sus lagrimas (alejarse) bell se alejo de los demas y se dirigio hacia el dragon

DRAGON NEGRO: MATAR -CONEJO ACABACON SU VIDA

BELL: primero destruyes el regalo de mi padre, despues lastimas a mi princesa SONROJO cierta rubia se sonrojo bell habia mostrado su as bajo la manga su cuerpo crecio a 1.80 mts su cabello llego hasta la mitad de su espalda, su cuerpo se puso mas fuerte y sus ojos cambiaron

BELL: es hora de pasar un mal rato

bell miro al dragon negro con ira mientras sus ojos tilitaban de rojo a azul azul a naranja y de naranja a blanco un nuevo color aparecio en sus ojos argonauta estaba en su maximo explendor

bell habia sacado su 2 etapa y etapa final

RUJIR: el dragon se abalanzo hacia bell impactar el puño de bell golpeo el rostro del dragon volar el dragon habia sido mandado en direccion opuesta el dragonse puso depie solo para recibir un gaster blaster en toda la cara dejandolo herido el dragon se mando hacia bell prendido en llamas pero bell solo alzo el brazo el dragon sintio algo en su pecho bell movio su mano hacia abajo

el dragon cayo al suelo bell apunto hacia arriba el dragon salio disparado al cielo

bell controlaba al enorme dragon con el poder heredado de sans impacto el dragon golpeo las enormes rocas puñalada el dragon fue mandado en direccion de varios huesos los cuales lo atrasvesaron inmovil el dragon no se podia ni mover bola de fuego el dragon disparo una enorme llamarada en direccion a bell el cual activo un gaster blaster del triple del tamaño que el anterior el cual disparo y un poder inmenso salio de el acabando con la llamarada y de paso rostizando las alas del dragon a un punto de no poder curarlas mas groooarg el dragon se tambaleaba y bell ni se inmutaba en vez de eso simplemente avanzo y se le acerco con cada paso que daba una campana sonaba el dragon se acordo de ese sonido era el sonido del fin el cual daba fin a una larga batalla en ese momento el dragon solo pudo pensar en una cosa huir el dragon se alejo los mas rapido que pudo de bell pero empezo a levitar otra vez sentia que lo controlabanel dragon volvio flotando hacia bell el cual encendio su puño en llamas las cuales soltaban truenos blancos el dragon supo que si no lo esquivaba seria su fin e intento volar (dolor) el dragon no podia volar ya que sus alas no exsistian y en vez de eso solo quedaban huesos carbonizados el dragon decendia mientras rugia y el puño lleno de poder de bell ascendia con todas sus verdaderas fuerzas y libero unas ultimas palabras hacia el enorme ser que habia derrotado a toda la familia zeus

BELL: absolute destruction el puño de bell del puño de bell salio una enorme honda que impacto al dragon mandandolo a volar hacia arriba crack era el sonido de los pisos superiores que se rompian por el impacto del dragon piso 90 los dragones que habian por hay fueron destruidos por la honda que llebava con sigo al dragon mas poderoso crack los pisos se derrumbaban mientras el dragon acendia silbido algo paso rapidamente por el lado del poder y se coloco encima de la honda que subia era bell con su otro puño lleno de magia el cual no dudaria en destruir por completo al dragon y asi evitar que llegara a babel el puño de bell se encontro por ultima vez con el rostro del casi muerto dragon llevandose con el una enorme explocion que se expandio por los pisos cercanos haciendo temblar la tierra por la enorme explocion

LOKI: PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO decia mientras se sostenia de la camilla fe fin y de bette mientras todo orario temblaba todos los ciudadanos cayeron al suelo y los que estaban cerca de algo se sujetaron el temblor agrieto la torre mas lujosa de orario babel haciendo caer a la diosa sobre su retaguardia mientras que otar se aseguraba de protegerla pero de repente el temblor como llego se fue dejando la ciudad en completo silencio y miedo pero todo se calmo despues de eso todos los habitantes y vendedores de babel salieron de hay ya que el temblor por alguna razon era abajo de ellos no cerca pero si en el calabozo los mounstros huyeron a sus cuevas y madrigueras los aventureros se fueron rapidamente del calabozo hacia la superficie

BELL: uf supongo que eso fue todo decia mientras miraba hacia abajo desde el piso 81 el cual no tenia otro piso que decendiera sino hasta el 100 todo a sus alrededores no existia bell caia en picada a la parte mas profunda del calabozo

BELL: no puedo creer que me asusto la primera vez que lo vi aunque lo subestime un poco mejor le doy a los enemigos con todo a la proxima antes de impactar bell activo un gaster blaster el cual lo ayudo a decender y no golpearse

BELL: estoy cansado sera mejor tomarnos unas vacaciones verdad aiz? aiz no podia ni moverse de lo sorprendida que estaba riveria no podia ni respirar tiona se tuvo que sostener sobre su hermana la cual perdio el equilibrio mandandolas al suelo a las 2 mientras que lefiya se desmayo

BELL: ? ¿sucede algo? aiz hiba a reponder pero fue interrumpida por riveria la cual hablo

RIVERIA: que si sucede algo? acaso no podias hacer eso desde el principio? di algo tambien aiz

AIZ: loo hiciste bien

RIVERIA: aiz¡

BELL: hehe bueno supongo que lo hubiera echo desde el principio pero si lo hacia el efecto secundario me abria evitado derrotarlo en su etapa final

RIVERIA: efecto secundario a que te ref- como si el respondiera bell cayo encima la pechonalidad de aiz y quedo inconciente oi ¿es en serio, mente cero?

TIONA: supongo que gasto todo su poder en ese ultimo ataque me sorprendria si no verdad tione

TIONE: asiente vas a tener que cargaar a lefiya riveria-chan

RIVERIA: si supongo verdad aiz al voltear vio que aiz ya cargaba a bell cielos en fin vamonos de aqui no soporto estar mas tiempo en este lugar

TODOS: siii

ETOBURU: no se olviden de mi etoburu se encogio para meterse en lo que quedaba del portal que se cerraba

ETOBURU: esos malditos me los voy a cenar

2 MESES DESPUES:

AIZ: encerio necesito usar esto

RIVERIA: por supuesto que si despues de todo tu eres la novia baka

LOKI: mi aiz se va a cazar con mi bell ¿que deberia hacer? waaaaa loki se quedo desmayada en una meza llena de alcohol

TIONA: oi tione no te encargaron no dejar a loki beberse todo el alcohol

TIONE: y a ti no te encargaron no comerte todo el menu de bodas

TIONA: tuche dijo mientras se devoraba una pata de jabali

LEFIYA:Bette no te acerques al pastel

BETTE: vamos lefiya solo una probadita decia mientras se lanzaba solo para terminar congelado

INVITADOS: miren hasta estatua de hielo tienen

FIN: con eso creo que estas bien

BELL: ...

FIN: que sucede bell

BELL: y si no me acepta y si me rechaza y si no llega a la boda y si etoburu rompe el regalo que le hize a aiz y si-

FIN pffff jajajaja no puedo creer que el hombre mas poderoso del mundo le tenga miedo a una boda ah ah espera me haogo jajajaajaja

BELL: sabras lo que se siente cuando siga tu boda con tiona

FIN: pasa saliba y se pone palido

2 MINUTOS DESPUES SE PUEDEN VER A UN BELL Y A UN FIN PENSATIVOS EN UN RINCON MURMURANDO UN SIN FIN DE BAD ENDS :v

ETOBURU: oigan no me hagan sacarlos a la fuerza

BELL: s-si ya voy dijo mientras se ponia de pie y salia varias mujeres que fueron invitadas quedaron con ojos de corazones al ver al conejo con su smoking mientras bell se sonrojaba oh no sabia que teniamos escultura de hielo al llegar al altar la diosa ebria se paro y dio inicio a la boda las puertas se abrieron para dar pazo a la princesa espada en todo su explendor seguida de riveria al ver a bell esta sonrio y al llegar al altar se dio inicio a la boda

FIN:

AUTOR: HIBA A CREAR EL HIJO DEL DRAGON NEGRO PERO MEJOR SE ME OCURRIO OTRO NOS VEMOS EN BREVES


End file.
